quiero ser
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Sakura esta enamorada de Neji y Neji se da cuenta de esto gracias a un poema. Enredos, planes maniaticos y romance. Tuve problemas y borre varios capitulos, pero ya estan de nuevo... respecto al nuevo, espero tenerlo pronto
1. quiero ser

BUENO, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC QUE SERA DE VARIOS CAPITULOS, NO SOY MUY BUENA EN ESTO YA QUE LOS PRIMEROS QUE ESCRIBI TIENEN INCOMPATIBILIDADES ENTRE UN CAPITULO Y OTRO PERO COMO DE ESTE TENGO 2 CAPITULOS MAS PUES AHI VA CON UNA HILACION

ES UN NEJISAKU, CREI QUE MI PRIMER FIC LARGO SERIA UN SASUSAKU PERO ESTE FUE EL QUE SALIO Y LA PAREJA ME GUSTA MUCHO ASI QUE POR ESE LADO ESTOY CONTENTA

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE Y ESO ES LO LINDO POR QUE ASI PUEDO JUGAR CON LOS PERSONAJES Y CAMBIARLES HASTA LAS FORMAS DE SER, SOLO POR ESTA OCASION ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE PERTENEZCA A MASAHI KISHIMOTO, DE IGUAL FORMA EL POEMA TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE, ES DE MARTIN GALAS

HABIENDO DICHO TANTO Y ESPERANDO NO HABERLOS ABURRIDOS Y QUE HAYAN CONTINUADO LEYENDO, LES DEJO PARA QUE LEAN

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura se encontraba caminando despreocupadamente por el hospital, ese día no había tenido emergencias y sus pacientes estaban bien, en definitiva era un día tranquilo, ni siquiera Naruto se había aparecido en todo el día por lo que no había tenido imprevistos, solo se la había pasado soñando con cierto chico que desde hace tiempo le quitaba el sueño, en eso estaba, cuando una voz la saco de su mundo

–_Haruno-san_ – dijo una voz imponente detrás de ella que hizo que la chica respingara

–_Neji-san_ – contesto dándose la vuelta rogando por que no se notara que se había puesto nerviosa – a que has venido

–_Vengo por mis resultados_ – dijo indiferente aunque estaba algo nervioso de estar con la chica

–_Claro_ – dijo la chica respirando profundamente – _sígueme_ – caminando hacia su despacho

– _¿Ibas a algún lado_? – pregunto el chico lentamente

–_Nada importante_ – entrando a una oficina bastante espaciosa e iluminada _– espérame aquí_ – dijo y paso a un cuarto contiguo

Neji se quedo en la oficina observándola, nunca había estado ahí, no le sorprendió encontrar flores frescas, después de todo era una oficina de mujer, había documentos regados por todo el escritorio y un estante también abierto con cientos de papeles mal organizados, al parecer Sakura no era del todo organizada, también había un gran estante con diferentes libros, sobre medicina, herbolaria, botánica y anatomía, por lo visto se tomaba en serio su trabajo pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la cantidad de fotografías que había

En algunas se mostraba una gran familia, casi todos con ojos verdes y cabellos castaños en los que fácilmente resaltaba la pelirrosa, estaba la fotografía del equipo 7, después otra en donde ya no parecía Sasuke, solo estaban Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi y después una mas donde a parte de ellos tres estaban Sai y Yamato, también había otra en donde estaban Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata, Temari y Sakura, parecía un bar y ellas estaban riendo, en otra mas aparecían todos, recordaba esa foto, fue en el cumpleaños de Lee, incluso aparecían los hermanos Sabaku no, había una mas donde aparecía ella, al parecer fue tomada en la aldea de la arena ya que estaba junto a Kankuro y detrás aparecía la torre del Kasekage, así había varias de ella con todos en diferentes lugares pero la que mas atención le llamo fue una de ella sola, estaba a blanco y negro, se encontraba en el puente donde sabía se reunía anteriormente el equipo 7 y estaba mirando el horizonte con una mirada perdida, era extraño ya que se veía lo triste que ella estaba en ese momento, en sus manos sostenía tres bandas de Konoha, una en negro, otra en azul y la ultima en gris, eran las de sus compañeros y su sensei, tan ensimismado estaba observando la foto que no se dio cuenta cuando ella apareció

–_Me la tomo Ino a la semana de que Naruto se fue entrenar con Jiraiya-sama, ese mismo día también se fue Kakashi-sensei de misión sin saber cuando regresaría_ – dijo la chica suavemente detrás de Neji

–_Hmp_ – dijo el para no parecer interesado volteándose a verla

–_Aquí están tus resultados_ – dijo ella sentándose tras el escritorio – _al parecer todo esta bien, solo fue agotamiento_ – dijo al tiempo que revisaba los papeles – _necesitas bajar el ritmo de tus entrenamientos o tendré que mandar aviso a Tsunade-sishio para que no te de misiones en un mes, tu decides_

–_Vaya_ – respondió secamente el chico – _supongo que bajare el ritmo_

–_De_ _ahí en fuera todo esta bien, no hay ningún problema_ – dijo finalmente la chica sonriéndole

–¿_Alguna otra cosa?_ – dijo al tiempo que veía como al chica se paraba y caminada hacía el estante lleno de papeles

–_No, eso es todo, solo te daré una receta para lagunas vitaminas y ya_ – abriendo el segundo cajón pero en ese momento una pequeña explosión hizo que todos los papeles salieron volando

Sakura se puso en guardia inmediatamente pero antes de que hiciera nada Neji ya se había acercado a ella protegiéndola creyendo que era un ataque, cuando el humo de disperso Sakura pudo ver como es que Neji la tenía abrazada provocando que se sonrojara

–¿_Estas bien?_ – pregunto Neji a la chica entre sus brazos

–_Si, estoy bien_ - respondió casi en un susurro ya que estaban demasiado cerca y su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente

– _¿Que paso?_ - pregunto sin dejar de abrazarla y verla a los ojos

–_No se_ - respondió la chica que no sabía que hacer o que decir, estaba totalmente en otro mundo al sentir al chico tan cerca

–_Creo que solo fue una broma_ - respondió el chico lentamente al sentir el aliento de la Haruno cerca de sus labios, solo un movimiento y por fin podría besarlos

–_Si parece que si_ – dijo la chica son moverse viendo como los labios de Neji se humedecían

Los dos chicos se observaban fijamente ajenos al lugar y a lo que pasaba, solo sintiendo como sus corazones se aceleraban y sintiéndose extrañamente cómodos al estar tan cerca, Neji se acercó mas a la chica con intenciones de besarla sintiendo como Sakura enredaba sus manos por detrás de su cuello acercándolo mas pero en fueron interrumpidos

–_Fea, ¿estas bien?_ - pregunto el chico asomándose provocando que Neji y Sakura se separaran rápidamente totalmente sonrojados

–_Sai_ – dijo algo nerviosa por lo que había pasado – _si estoy bien_ – dijo viendo como Neji se volteaba a recoger algunos papeles

– _¿Que fue lo que paso?_ – pregunto el joven al ver como todo la oficina de Sakura estaba llena de papeles y algo de humo se dispersaba

–_Una broma_ - dijo Sakura cayendo en cuenta de algo – _Naruto_ – dijo la chica sabiendo que era una broma de el – _con razón hoy no vino, solo deja que lo vea_ – dijo bruscamente la chica mientras recogía los expedientes regados

Neji no dijo nada, solo se dedico a juntar las hojas esperando salir pronto de ahí, no sabía que era lo que había pasado cuando tuvo a la chica en sus brazos, solo sintió unas ganas terribles de besarla y al parecer la chica había pensado lo mismo, si el tonto de Sai no hubiera entrado se hubieran besado, cosa que Neji no comprendía ya que el nunca era así pero había algo en la pelirrosa que lo hacía perder el control, en eso vio un sobre en tono azul le llamo particularmente la atención ya que tenía escrito en una esquina "para Neji" pensó que era algún aviso pero le color era extraño para algo oficial por lo que la recogió para saber de que era, sabía que era algo inadecuado leer cosas de alguien mas pero después de todo decía su nombre por lo que era para el así que técnicamente no estaba mal, pero no pudo terminar su cometido ya que en ese momento la chica se acerco

–_Si quieres yo termino de recoger eso_ – dijo molesta – _supongo que tienes cosas que hacer _– continuo recordando el casi beso que se habían dado y no sabiendo como reaccionar

El chico sin saber por que doblo rápidamente el sobre y lo escondió, no supo por que lo había hecho, simplemente le hubiera preguntado a la chica sobre la hoja pero ahora estaba molesta y era mejor no molestarla por lo que se volteo lentamente

–_Esta bien, ya termine_ – extendiéndole una pila de documentos – _espero que ejecutes pronto tu venganza_ – dijo con diversión pero sin verla directamente

–_Si, yo también_ - respondió la chica sorprendida por que Neji había hecho una broma – _pasa mañana por la receta_

–_Esta bien_ – abriendo la puerta – _nos vemos mañana Sakura-san_ – dijo el joven sonriéndole y salió dejando a la chica bastante sorprendida

Sakura no sabía como reaccionar y solo se ruborizo, sabía que Neji no era del todo expresivo y jamás la había llamado por su nombre y menos aún se le había acercado mas de lo necesario pero el hecho de que se hayan estado a punto de besar fue algo que jamás se hubiera esperado, era cierto que ella ya llevaba tiempo enamorada de Neji pero el chico jamás le había prestado mas atención que la debida y ella no se lo había dicho a nadie por miedo a un rechazo pero el sentir su aliento tan cerca fue mas de lo que esperaba, además de que no podía dejar de pensar en como se había escuchado su nombre en los labios del chico Hyuuga, simplemente fantástico y esa sonrisa, con razón le gustaba, su sonrisa era perfecta. Por fin salió de su ensoñación, y se dedico a acomodar de nuevo los estantes, ya no estaba enojada, el beso que se dieron hizo que se olvidara de Naruto y simplemente se dedico a cantar mientras ordenaba su oficina dejando a un Sai sorprendido ya que se había olvidado por completo de que el estaba ahí.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Neji se encontraba sentado en el dojo de su familia, aun no sabía por que se había llevado el sobre, y menos aun porque había estado a punto de besarla, a pesar de que desde hace tiempo ya se había interesado por la Haruno jamás se había acercado mas de lo necesario además el nunca perdía el control pero en cuanto aspiro el aroma de la chica en lo único que pudo pensar fue en besarla y el hecho de que ella le hubiera respondido lo dejo aun mas confundido ya que el seguía creyendo que la chica aun sentía algo por el Uchiha así que ahora estaba sumamente confundido, volvió a centrar su atención en el sobre, no creía que fuera algo importante si no se la hubiera dado, además que había salido junto con todos los papeles por lo que la tenía guardada pero la curiosidad le había ganado pero no se atrevía a abrirla, aun estaba con el conflicto de hacerlo o no, por fin decidió que si tenía su nombre era para él así que decididamente abrió el sobre y saco una hoja color hueso con un bello grabado, rápidamente reconoció la letra, era de Sakura, pensó que era alguna nota pero nada lo preparo para lo que leyó, era una poesía para él:

_Neji: _

_Quiero ser en tu vida algo más que un instante_

_Algo más que una sombra y algo más que un afán_

_Quiero ser en ti mismo una huella imborrable_

_Un recuerdo constante y una sola verdad_

_Palpitar en tus rezos con temor de abandono_

_Ser todo y por todo complemento de ti_

_Una sed infinita de caricias y besos_

_Pero no una costumbre de estar cerca de mí_

_Quiero ser en tu vida una pena de ausencia_

_Y un dolor de distancia y una eterna amistad_

_Algo mas que una imagen, algo mas que el ensueño_

_Que venciendo camino llega, pasa y se va_

_Ser el llanto en tus ojos y en tus labios la risa_

_Ser el fin y el principio, la tiniebla y la luz_

_Y la tierra y el cielo, y la vida y la muerte_

_Ser igual que en mi vida, has venido ha ser tu_

_Sakura_

El joven ojiperla estaba totalmente sorprendido, si no hubiera leído su nombre en la parte de arriba juraría que era para el Uchiha pero no, era para el, definitivamente Sakura Haruno era una persona sumamente extraña, cuando tres meses atrás volvió Sasuke todos creyeron que ella seguiría detrás de él como antes pero solo lo había abrazado y le había dicho que le alegraba que volviera, no hubo declaraciones de amor ni promesas, solo lo había tratado como a un amigo mas y ahora se venía a enterar que ella estaba interesada en él, en serio que esa mujer era extraña.

Neji guardo por fin la hoja, la había leído como 10 veces sin comprender del todo su significado, en ese momento ni siquiera su Byakugan le era de ayuda, estaba claro que la Haruno sentía algo por el pero no sabía hasta que punto, era un simple capricho o en verdad estaba enamorada, necesitaba un plan para averiguarlo, no podía negar que la idea no le desagradaba, ella era muy bonita, cualquier hombre de Konoha podía decirlo, ahora era una mujer muy deseable, su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado sin llegar a ser ostentoso, tenía unos pechos perfectos, unas caderas perfectas y unas piernas largas bien torneadas además de esos ojos color jade que hipnotizaban a cualquiera sin dejar de lado el color de su cabello que a mas de uno le encantaba ver, también era una kunoichi ejemplar, ninguna misión fallada en mas de un año, excelente control de chakra y se había convertido en la directora del hospital, definitivamente un excelente partido dirían muchos y el genio no era la excepción.

Neji llego hasta su cuarto, aun seguía planeando como saber si en verdad Sakura Haruno estaba enamorada de él cuando uno de los sirvientes de la casa lo intercepto

–_Buenas noches Neji-sama_ – dijo la joven – _el señor Hiashi-sama me pido que le informara que lo espera en su despacho_

–_Gracias_ – dijo el chico y la joven se fue

Neji se encamino hacia el despacho de su tío, sabía que las cosas habían estado complicadas desde que Hinata empezó a salir con Naruto, a él no le molestaba la relación pero al parecer a su tío si y eso había ocasionado grandes pleitos entre ellos

–_¿Se puede?_ – pregunto el joven al llegar a una hermosa puerta de madera

–_Adelante Neji_ – dijo Hiashi desde el interior – _te estaba esperando_

–_¿Para que me necesita?_ – pregunto el chico

–_Tengo que informarte algo_ – dijo y se sentó en un gran sillón indicándole que se sentara – _seré claro_ - empezó el líder del clan Hyuuga - _Hinata renunció a ser la próxima líder del clan, como podrás ver esto no me place en lo absoluto, ella se ha convertido en una kunoichi fuerte y sería buena como líder pero me hizo saber que sería mas feliz a lado de Uzumaki Naruto_ – dijo lentamente – _la decisión no me agrada en lo absoluto pero supongo que se lo debo por tantos años de rechazo_ – dijo pesadamente el hombre

–_Entiendo la situación_ – dijo el Neji – _supongo que entonces mi deber ahora es proteger a Hanabi como futura líder_

–_Te equivoca_s – dijo Hiashi _– el consejo hablo con Hanabi pero ella se rehuso, dijo que quiere ser una ANBU y que si se convierte en líder no podrá hacerlo por lo que rechazo la sucesión_ – dijo tranquilamente

Neji aun no podía creerlo, era imposible lo que estaba sucediendo, el clan se había quedado sin un futuro líder, las dos herederas había rechazado ser la sucesora de Hiashi, vaya que el clan estaba en problemas

–_Entonces se ha decidido lo siguiente_ – continuo el hombre sacando a Neji de sus pensamientos – _tu serás el próximo líder del clan_ – dijo esto lentamente

–_¿Que?_ - pregunto el joven sumamente sorprendido – _¿por que yo?_

–_Has demostrado ser confiable y responsable, era un excelente shinobi, quien mejor que tu para hacerlo, serás un buen líder _– dijo finalmente Hiashi

–_No se que decir_ – dijo Neji que aún no salía de su asombro

–_Solo tienes que decir que si_ – dijo el líder – _obviamente habrán varias condiciones, no podrás sacar de la casa ni a Hinata ni a Hanabi, ellas serán parte de tu consejo y por ningún motivo podrás tomar represalias por antiguos conflictos, ahora eres parte de la familia principal y tu deber es cuidar a los tuyos, los tres serán considerados como hermanos ante las leyes del clan y de Konoha_ – dijo seriamente

–_Lo comprendo_ – dijo Neji muy serio

–_Y además tendrás que casarte, después de todo tienes que asegurar que la familia continúe_

–_Con quien me casare_ – pregunto el chico sintiendo que sus planes con Sakura se venían abajo pero no pudiendo negarse ante la petición

–_Bueno, hable con el consejo y ya tienen una esposa designada para ti, es una mujer mayor hermana de la esposa del señor feudal, pero te han dado una opción_, – dijo Hiashi – _si encuentras una esposa en una semana civil o shinobi, pero tendrá que ser de una familia respetada, fértil, inteligente, comprensiva y sobre todas las cosas la mejor en lo que sea que haga, después de todo será la futura matriarca del clan, te será permitido casarte con ella sin represalias_ – concluyo el líder

–_Supongo que es algo aceptable_ – dijo finalmente el joven viendo que después de todo aun tenía una oportunidad con la pelirrosa

–_Perfecto_ – dijo Hiashi complacido – _en una semana se dará a conocer la noticia de que tú serás el próximo líder y se anunciara tu compromiso con la persona que hayas elegido o la que nosotros hayamos escogido_

–_Me parece bien_ – dijo Neji sonriendo

–_Supongo que la noticia te complació_ – dijo Hiashi

–_Absolutamente_ – dijo Neji – _hora me retiro, con permiso_ – y salió del despacho aun saboreando la noticia, vaya que ese día había sido de grandes sorpresas, primero se entera de que Sakura Haruno siente algo por el y luego que será el líder del clan y que tiene que buscar esposa, vaya que había sido un día extraño.

Neji se dirigió nuevamente hacía su cuarto, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, no solo tenia que descubrir que era lo que la Haruno quería, lo tendría que hacer en menos de una semana y saber si lo que sentía era tan fuerte como para ser su esposa y además saber si lo que sentía por ella también era lo suficientemente fuerte como para arriesgarse.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

LES AGRADECERIA QUE ME DEJARAN SUS COMENTARIOS ACERCA DE COMO ESTA NARRADO Y SI LA HISTORIA VA BIEN ASI COMO SUS SUGERENCIAS PARA HACERLO MEJOR YA QUE NO ESTOY DEL TODO SEGURA COMO VA A TERMINAR ESTO

Y COMO UN PUNTO MAS PORFA PASEN A COMENTAR MI FIC " TRISTE DESPEDIDA" , AUQNUE SEA SOLO PARA DECIRME QUE LO QUITE POR FA SEAN BUENOS

EN FIN , BYE, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR PORQUE RECUERDEN QUE JASHIN-SAMA LOS ESTA OBSERVANDO Y SE VA A ENOJAR SI NO DEJAN UN REVIEW


	2. ideando un plan

**BUENO, ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, DEBO DECIR QUE ESTOY NERVIOSA, COMO COMENTABA NO ESTOY HABITUADA A ESCRIBIR FICS LARGOS ASI QUE ESTE FUE ALGO ASI COMO UN RETO, AUN NO SE COMO ACABA YA QUE ESTOY TODAVIA ESCRIBIENDO ASI QUE AGRADECERIA COMENTARIOS.**

**SI ALGO NO CONCUERDA O ESTA MAL, PORFAVOR DIGANMELO Y LO CORREGIERE LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE**

**PUES ESPERO LES GUSTE**

* * *

**2**

Neji se había quedado la mayor parte de la noche despierto buscando una forma de acercarse a Sakura, si bien tenía que ir al hospital no sabía que decirle o como actuar por lo sucedido, por lo que se levanto mas tarde de lo normal,

Cuando despertó se cambio rápidamente y tomo el sobre que descansaba a lado de su cama, se dirigió a la cocina y aviso que no iba a desayunar así que se encamino al jardín a meditar y pensar en la pelirrosa

Estaba apunto de llegar a su lugar habitual cuando observo a dos jóvenes platicando amenamente.

_Buenos días Neji-niisan_ – dijo Hinata al verlo dirigirse a ellas

_Hola Neji-niisan_ – siguió Hanabi divertida

_¿que hacen aquí?_ - pregunto desconcertado

_Venimos a felicitarte, nuestro padre nos dijo que serás el próximo líder del clan_ – dijo Hinata

_Nos alegra mucho, te lo mereces_ – dijo Hanabi mostrándole una banca enfrente de donde ellas estaban

_¿No están molestas?_ - pregunto el chico sentándose aun sorprendido de haber encontrado a sus primas ahí

_Claro que no, eres nuestro hermano mayor_ – dijo Hinata – _así que es lo mejor que tu seas el líder, la verdad yo quiero estar con Naruto y como el quiere ser Hokage esto solo seri aun problema mas si se convierte en mi esposo_

_¿Esposo? _- pregunto Neji desconcertado

_Hemos estado hablando de eso, todavía no concertamos nada pero es una posibilidad _– dijo la chica emocionada ya había superado su timidez y ahora era más abierta – _pero aun no lo sabe mi padre, queremos esperar a que la sucesión se haga y después anunciarlo_

_Me alegro por ti_ – dijo Neji sinceramente – _y tu Hanabi-chan, creí que si querías ser líder del clan_

_Si quiero ser líder, pero el clan es mucho trabajo, es aburrido además quiero ser líder de un escuadrón ANBU y si me quedo aquí no lo voy a poder hacer_

_Entonces creo que todos obtuvimos lo que queríamos_ – dijo Neji a sus primas viendo como sonreían

Los tres estuvieron comentando sus planes para el futuro hasta que salió un tema de relevancia

_Neji-niisan_ – dijo calmadamente Hinata – _lo único que siento es que te van a obligar a casarte_

_¿Eso es cierto?_ - pregunto Hanabi

_Así es_ – respondió seriamente el chico – _tengo una semana para encontrar una esposa o ellos la escogerán por mí_

_¿Y que vas a hacer?_ - pregunto Hinata – _supongo que no has de estar conforme con esta decisión, a nadie la gusta que lo obliguen a nada y menos en algo tan importante como casarte _

_La_ _verdad si me desconcertó la decisión, pero supongo que es aceptable_ – dijo Neji

_Y ya has pensado en alguien_ – pregunto pícaramente Hanabi – _supongo que será alguna hija de feudal o algo por el estilo ¿no?_

_La verdad es que si he pensado en alguien_ – dijo Neji un poco sonrojado

_En quien_ – preguntaron las dos chicas

_Es de mal gusto ser un chismoso_ – dijo Neji mas serio

_Vamos, cuenta, ¿si?_ - dijo Hanabi, dijo Hanabi con una gran sonrisa

_Quizás la conocemos_ – continuo Hinata riendo

_Si lo hacen_ – dijo Neji – _es una kunoichi muy conocida_

_Así que una kunoichi_ – continuo Hanabi – _interesante, apuesto a que es tu compañera de equipo, ¿como se llama?_

_¿Ten Ten?_ – dijo Hinata sorprendida – _pero_ _creí que ella andaba con Kankuro_

_Si andan_ – dijo Neji – _y no, no es ella_

_Entonces ¿quien es?_ - pregunto Hanabi recostándose en la cama de Neji – _tu no eres lo que se dice muy social_

_Hmp_ – replico Neji ante este comentario

_Eso quiere decir que es alguien del grupo_ – dijo Hinata sacando conclusiones – _pero solo están Ino y Sakura_ – dijo Hinata sorprendida – _pero Ino anda con Sai, entonces es Sakura – _dijo casi gritando

Neji no dijo nada ante esto, solo se toco un bolsillo del pantalón donde traía la carta

_Entonces es ella_ – grito Hanabi – ¿_la pelirrosa medico?_

_Si, es ella_ – dijo Neji sumamente sonrojado

_Pero no sabía que ella te interesaba_ – dijo Hinata aun sorprendida – _y ¿ella lo sabe?_

_No lo sabe_ – dijo Neji – _pero_ _ayer que fui por mis análisis encontré esto_ – agarrando el sobre y extendiéndoselo a Hinata

_¿Que es?_ – pregunto Hanabi acercándose a su hermana para leer

Los dos chicas leyeron la poesía, Hanabi no podía creerlo, era una declaración de amor para su primo y los mas impresionante era de la medico, era un poco difícil de creer ya que todos pensaban que aun seguía enamorada del Uchiha, por su lado, Hinata no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al terminar de leer, con esto quedaba confirmado lo que ella, Ino y Ten Ten venían pensando desde hace un mes además de que inmediatamente reconoció la poesía

_¿Que pasa Hinata-sama?_ – pregunto Neji al ver la expresión de la chica

_Es que yo ya había leído esta poesía_ – dijo la chica

_¿Cuando? _- pregunto interesado el chico

_Hace un mes estábamos Ino, Ten Ten y yo entrenando_ – comenzó Hinata – _cuando íbamos de regreso vimos a Sakura sentada en el puente escribiendo algo sumamente sonrojada y cuando nos acercamos para espantarla Ino le quito la libreta y comenzó a leer en voz alta y era la misma poesía que nos mostraste_ – dijo la chica _– cuando le preguntamos para quien era se puso muy nerviosa y nos dijo que era un encargo de Shizune-sama, que era para Genma-san y nos arrebato la libreta y se fue corriendo, Ino la persiguió ya que no le creyó esto pero Ten Ten y yo nos quedamos en el puente y cuando volteamos en la misma dirección en la que Sakura veía estando sentada vimos que tu y Lee estaban entrenando_ – dijo finalmente la joven

_Eso quiere decir que te estaba viendo mientras la escribía y no creo que sea para Lee _– dijo Hanabi feliz – _me agrada, ella me cae bien_ – dijo sonriendo

_Aun hay un problema_ – dijo Neji – _se supone que yo no debía ver esto ya que ella no me lo dio, lo encontré por accidente después de que el dobe de Naruto hizo explotar uno de los cajones de su consultorio y me la traje sin que se diera cuenta_

_Ósea que ella no sabe que tu lo sabes,_ - dijo Hinata casi para ella - _por lo tanto no sabe que a ti te gusta y menos que tu ya sabes lo que sabes_ – termino algo asombrada

_No entendí_ – dijo Hanabi confusa – ¿_quien no sabe que?_

_Sakura-san no sabe que yo leí su poesía y tampoco sabe que a mi me gusta y ella_ – dijo Neji lentamente – _y se supone que yo no debería saber que yo le gusto_

_¿Y que vas a hacer?_ - pregunto Hinata

_No se_ – dijo algo cansado - _no puedo llegar a decirle que ya se que esta enamorada de mi y que le correspondo pero que no tengo tiempo de cortejarla ya que necesito que se comprometa conmigo en menos de una semana_ – dijo Neji irónico – _además creo que todavía siente algo por el Uchiha_

_No creo – _dijo Hinata_ – es cierto que tuvieron algo pero no funciono _

_Independientemente de eso, no puedo llegar y confesarle lo que siento y lo que pasa – _dijo Neji

_¿Y por que no? _- dijo Hanabi – _yo creo que se alegrara cuando se entere que tu le correspondes_ – dijo sonriente

_Probablemente_ – continuo Hinata _– pero no creo que la noticia de que se tiene que comprometer le agrade mucho_

_¿Y que hago?_ – pregunto confundido Neji - _además de que no se como interpretar el hecho de que estuviéramos a punto de besarnos_

_¿se iban a besar?_ - preguntaron las dos chicas – ¿_como?_

_Pues cuando exploto el cajón la abrace para protegerla y cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba quedamos de frente y estuvimos apunto_

_¿Y por que no lo hiciste?_ - pregunto Hanabi interesada

_En ese momento entro Sai y nos separamos_ – contesto Neji cabizbajo

_Pues así es mas fácil_ - dijo Hinata sonriendo

_¿Que es mas fácil?_ - pregunto Hanabi a su hermana

_Pues es obvio que a Sakura le gusta Neji y a Neji le gusta Sakura, así es mas fácil emparejarlo y si ya estuvieron a punto de besarse solo necesitan el momento adecuado para hacerlo_

_Tienes razón_ – contesto Hanabi - _así va a ser mucho mas fácil y rápido_

_¿Que es mas fácil?_ - esta vez fue Neji el que pregunto al no saber de que hablaban sus primas

_Pues idear un plan_ – dijo Hanabi

_Necesitamos ayuda_ – dijo Hinata saliendo y dejando a Neji y a Hanabi mas confundidos que antes

_¿Y ahora?_ – pregunto Hanabi viendo como su hermana se iba sin dar mas explicaciones

_No tengo ni idea_ – dijo el chico igual de sorprendido que ella

----

Hinata estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando fue interceptada por su padre, le dio unas cuantas indicaciones y la chica simplemente sonrío, le había dado la escusa perfecta para estar todo el día fuera de casa, sabía que Neji no hablaría con ella de frente y menos pedirle algo tan importante como casarse sin antes estar seguro de los sentimientos de la Haruno pero no tenían tiempo, solo tenían una semana y quería que Sakura fuera parte de su familia, se llevaban muy bien y eran grandes amigas además de que los dos se merecían ser felices y si los dos sentían algo por el otro solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

La chica ojiperla pronto llego a la florería de Ino, necesitaba ayuda y quien mejor que ella

_Buenos días Ino_ – dijo Hinata entrando

_Hola Hinata_ – saludo efusivamente Ino – ¿_que te trae por aquí?_

_Vengo por un asunto muy serio_ – dijo la chica – _necesito tu ayuda, es muy urgente_

_¿Que paso?_ – pregunto la chica intrigada

_Pues veras_ – empezó Hinata _– ayer le dijeron a Neji-niisan que ..._

La chica le contó toda a la rubia que estaba bastante atenta a lo que le platicaba y cuando por fin hubo terminado espero paciente la respuesta de la chica que estaba procesando toda la información

_Lo sabía_ – dijo por fin Ino – _esa frentona se lo tenía bien guardado, mira que haberme mentido en esa ocasión, casi me jura que la poesía era para Shizune-sama y ahora me entero que era para Neji-san y lo mejor de todo es que él le corresponde y que además se quiere casar con ella_

_El problema es que Neji-niisan no se atreve a hablar con Sakura y Sakura no le va a decir nada a Neji-niisan por temor a que este la rechace ya que mi primo no es muy efusivo que digamos y ya sufrió mucho con Sasuke-san_

_En eso tienes razón_ – dijo la ojiazul pensativa – ¿_y que sugieres que hagamos?_

_Pues por eso venía_ – dijo Hinata – _necesitamos juntarlos en menos de una semana, ya que si no lo hacemos Neji-niisan se tendrá que casar con alguien mas y los dos serán infelices_ – dijo Hinata con un toque dramático

_No te apures_ – dijo Ino sonriendo malignamente - _tengo un plan, pero necesitamos ayuda_ – dijo jalando a Hinata hacia la puerta – _VUELVO AL RATO_ – fue lo único que grito y salió corriendo con la Hyuuga detrás

Las dos chicas corrieron por casi toda la aldea, Ino iba bastante feliz y Hinata que aún no sabía a donde se dirigían estaba algo confundida

----

Mientras tanto en la casa Hyuuga Neji llevaba bastante rato meditando, aunque en realidad pensaba en que era lo que haría, las cosas se habían complicado demasiado en un día, ahora no solo tenía que afrontar sus sentimientos por la ojijade, si no también convencerla de que lo que sentían era verdadero, comprometerse en menos de una semana y asumir el liderazgo del clan mas antiguo de Konoha, vaya que tenía problemas

Si bien era considerado un genio en este tipo de cosas no tenia ni idea de que hacer, nunca había tratado de entablar alguna relación con alguien, de hecho hablaba con Lee y Ten Ten porque habían sido equipo, con sus primas porque las veía todos los días y con los demás porque formaban parte del grupo del que era obligado a participar así que no sabía que hacer o como acercarse a la pelirrosa además de que siempre estaba rodeada de gente y eso lo complicaba aún más

Vaya que tenía problemas y para colmo Hinata llevaba toda la mañana desaparecida, solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera ir y contarle todo a Sakura.

----

Sakura se encontraba en el hospital bastante atareada, había llegado un grupo de rastreo bastante mal herido y ella era la encargada de curarlos debido a que eran ANBU y tenía autorización para conocer sus identidades, había pasado toda la mañana tan inmersa en su trabajo que se había olvidado por completo de que no había encontrado la poesía que había escrito para Neji, de hecho se había quedado toda la noche en su oficina alegando que estaba organizándola pero en realidad estaba buscándola porque no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si Neji la hubiera visto.

Sabía que la había puesto en el cajón que Naruto hizo explotar pero cuando había terminado de juntar los papeles y organizarlos el sobre no había parecido, eso la había preocupado además de que no quería llegar a la casa para no toparse con Sai y el preguntara por lo que había visto en la oficina y por lo poco delicado que era seguro lo iba a gritar en medio de la cena y no estaba de humor para soportar a Naruto y a Sasuke con sus celos ni a Sai con sus dudas ya que ni ella misma sabía que era lo que había pasada, necesitaba pensarlo pero tampoco había visto a Ino, siempre aparecía para molestara y hoy que la necesitaba no aparecía

En serio tenía problemas, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

---

_Ino _– dijo Hinata corriendo tras ella – ¿_a donde vamos?_

_Pues a donde mas_ – dijo la chica sin dejar de correr – _a buscar a ayuda Hinata, ya te lo dije_

_Esta bien_ – contesto la ojiperla sin saber que era lo que planeaba la rubia

_Llegamos _– dijo Ino deteniéndose ante una tienda

_¿A donde?_ - pregunto la chica sin saber a que se refería

_Si vamos a emparejar a tu primo y a la frentona necesitamos ayuda de quien mas los conoce_ – dijo sonriendo - ¿_y quien es la persona que mas conoce a tu primo?_

_Ten Ten_ – contesto la chica

_Exacto y ella aquí trabaja, acaba de entrar_ – abriendo la puerta de una tienda de armas shinobis

_Buenos días_ – dijo una castaña desde atrás del mostrador – _ha, son ustedes_ – dijo al ver a las dos chicas

_A mi también me da gusto verte_ – dijo Ino irónicamente

_Hola Ten Ten_ – dijo Hinata – ¿_como estas?_

_bien Hinata_ – contesto la castaña – _pero yo esperaba que fueran clientes, estoy _

_Demasiado aburrida_ – contesto desganada

_Pues lo que te voy a contar te va a quitar el aburrimiento_ – dijo la ojiazul con malicia

_¿Que se traen?_ – pregunto la maestra de armas al ver como Ino y Hinata se volteaban a ver cómplices

_Pues veras_ – empezó Hinata – _te voy a dar la versión rápida, Neji va a ser el próximo líder del clan pero tiene que buscar prometida en menos de una semana sino la familia le va a escoger a una_ – dijo Hinata hablando bastante rápido – _pero descubrió que le gusta a Sakura como sospechábamos y a el también le gusta ella pero como los dos jamás se van a decir nada necesitamos un plan para juntarlos porque sino por el resto de sus vidas van a ser infelices_ – dijo tomando aire después de sus discurso

_Por lo que necesitamos tu ayuda_ – dijo Ino al ver la cara de shock que tenía la morocha

_Wow_ – respondió Ten Ten – _vaya que me quito el aburrimiento indefinitiva,_ – dijo sentándose – _y que es lo que tienen pensado_

_Pues veras_ – dijo Ino – no _disponemos de mucho tiempo, necesitamos hacer que se confiesen lo que sienten y fijar el compromiso_ – dijo sentándose en una mesa – _va a ser difícil por lo serio que es Neji y lo testaruda que es la frentona por eso necesitamos un plan bien laborado _

_¿Y como se entero Neji que le gusta a Sakura?_ – pregunto Ten Ten

_Pues veras_ – empezó nuevamente Hinata – _ayer que fue al consultorio de Sakura, Naruto hizo explotar un cajón y salieron disparados todos los archivos y cuando Neji se volteo para protegerla estuvieron apunto de besarse pero luego entro Sai y ya no hablaron y cuando estaba ayudando a recoger los archivos vio un sobre con su nombre y se lo llevo, descubrió que era una poesía para el de parte de Sakura, que es la misma que le descubrimos hace como un mes cuando la encontramos en el puente, pero se supone que el no debería saber ya que se la llevo sin que Sakura se diera cuenta por lo que Sakura no sabe que Neji ya sabe que le gusta y me acabo de enterar que a Neji le gusta Sakura pero tampoco le va decir nada por que cree que aun puede sentir algo por Sasuke _-termino finalmente Hinata

_Vaya_ – dijo Ten Ten – _hablas muy rápido Hinata_ – viendo como la chica tomaba aire

_Entonces requerimos toda la ayuda que sea posible_ – dijo Ino – _por eso venimos por ti, tu conoces a Neji, pero además tenemos un problema_ – dijo Ino

_¿Cual?_ - pregunto Hinata que ya había recuperado el aire

_Pues aparte de lo obvio_ – dijo la chica – _tenemos que convencer a los 3 hombres mas sobre protectores de la aldea que Neji es bueno para Sakura ya que si no están de acuerdo no vamos a poder hacer nada_

_Cierto _– dijo Ten Ten – _no había pensado en eso_ – dijo tristemente – _pero tenemos que hacer todo lo que este a nuestro alcance_

_Claro que si_ – dijo Hinata – no _podemos permitir que Sakura no sea feliz_

_Entonces este es el plan_ – dijo la rubia sonriendo – _comenzaremos con...._ - dijo Ino empezando a hablar

las tres chicas estuvieron toda la mañana y toda la tarde planeando como emparejarlos, visitaron a Shikamaru y a Chouji que prometieron ayudarlas, claro, Shikamaru acepto bajo amenaza de Ino, fueron con Lee que después de su drama por haber perdido a su hermosa flor prometió darles todos su consejos de conquista, fueron con Shino y Kiba que se mostraron recelosos, sobre todo Shino, pero también, bajo amenaza de Hinata, prometieron ayudar, mientras que los involucrados no tenía ni idea de que estaba a punto de pasar.

------

Neji estuvo toda él día esperando a que Hinata apareciera pero no llego ni a la hora de la comida por lo que decidió ir el mismo a buscar a la pelirrosa, después de todo tenía que ir por su receta médica así que se dirigió al hospital

No sabía si estaba enojado por no haber visto a la chica ya que le habían dicho que estaba ocupada en una urgencia o contento ya que no sabía que decirle, simplemente estaba hecho un mar de confusiones y el hecho de no saber nada de la pelirrosa o de su prima que había salido desde la mañana lo inquietaba más

Regreso a su casa después de buscar a Ten Ten y no encontrarla, de hecho, también había buscado a Lee pensando que un poco de entrenamiento le liberaría la mente pero tampoco lo había encontrado y Hinata ni para la cena había vuelto, cosa que le preocupo por que no sabía a que se había referido Hinata con eso de que necesitaban ayuda, pero esperaba que no hubieran hecho nada precipitado, si bien no tenían tiempo no quería que Sakura se espantara con lo del compromiso, menos mal que ya durante toda la tarde el consejo del clan lo tuvo muy ocupado explicándole cuales serían sus deberes

----

Sakura estuvo toda la tarde ocupada en hacer los reportes de las heridas de los ANBU, por un lado se alegro ya que así no había pensado en Neji pero por el otro tampoco había tenido tiempo de buscar a Naruto y vengarse por su oficina o a Sai y rogarle que no dijera nada de lo que había visto o a Ino o Ten Ten para platicarles lo sucedido y ver ellas que pensaba, igual y solo era su imaginación aunque tampoco les quería decir nada por que no quería que la estuvieran molestando, vaya que su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

Cuando llego a su casa después de no haber llegado la noche anterior fue abordada por preguntas de parte de Sai y Sasuke que no los habían dejado pasar a buscarla y que lo que hacía era peligroso pero lo único que quería era ver a Naruto y vengarse aunque a estas alturas no sabía si en verdad quería golpearlo y que gracias a el había podido estar a punto de besar a Neji, entonces a quien debería de golpear sería a Sai por haber interrumpido pero eso sería muy raro así que decidió seguir esperando a Naruto.

El rubio llego pasada la media noche con la esperanza de que Sakura ya estuviera dormida pero se equivoco y ase gano un viaje gracias a la torre de la Hokage, esa noche Sakura pido dormir y soñó con Neji y ella en un parque

----

Hinata, Ten Ten e Ino llegaron muy tarde a sus respectivas casas, ya tenían un plan para emparejar a la pareja y fijar el compromiso en menos de una semana, plan que empezaría a trabajar desde mañana mismo

* * *

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, AGRADECERIA SUS COMENTARIOS, BUENOS, MALOS, LO QUE SEA, DE VERDAD LOS AGRADEZCO Y SI SON CON ALGUNA SUGERENCIA QUE MEJOR**

**BYE**


	3. casamenteras

**BUENO, ESTE ES EL NUEVO CAPITULO, AQUI YAMLAS COSAS SE PONEN INTERESANTES POR QUE EL PLAN COMIENZA**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE**

* * *

**1er. día**

Frente a una puerta color verde esta un joven de ojos negros que, a pesar de que lo disimula, no esta del todo seguro si tocar o no, otro día no tendría problemas pero no quiere enfrentarse a si ira, a pesar de que ayer se vengo de Naruto por hacer explotar su oficina sabe que el enojo no se le pasa rápido y no quiere sufrir las consecuencias

–_Que, ¿miedo?_ - pregunta una voz a sus espaldas

–_No se de que hablas_ – contesto Sasuke sin voltearse

–_Llevas 5 minutos frente a su puerta_ – respondió Sai – _no creo que te golpee como a Naruto_

–_Hmp_ – dijo dando media vuelta dispuesto a irse

–_Perdón Sasuke-kun_ – dijo una voz saliendo de la puerta verde – _me quede dormida_ – agarrándose el cabello – _buenos días Sai_

–_Hola fea_ - respondió el ANBU – _creí que no te ibas a levantar hoy_

–_Lo que pasa es que gaste mucho shakra ayer en el hospital y luego con lo de Naruto, por cierto _– preguntó con interés – _¿aún no regresa?_

–_Si, esta dormido_ – contesto Sasuke con fastidio - _¿nos vamos o van a seguir con su platica?_

–_Eres bastante mas malhumorado por la mañana_ – contesto Sai entrando nuevamente a su cuarto

–_Vamos Sasuke-kun_ – dijo la pelirrosa antes de que el Uchiha entrara al cuarto de Sai a pelear – _ya estamos retrasados_ – jalándolo del brazo

Su entrenamiento fue el mismo de siempre, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión Sakura termino mas cansada que de costumbre, trató de convencerse que era por cansancio pero la razón era que había estado pensando en Neji Hyuuga, el día de ayer no pudo hablar con él, se enteró que fue por su receta y que pidió hablar con ella pero debido al exceso de trabajo le fue imposible verlo y había pasado la noche buscando una manera de hacer que volviera al hospital

–_Y bien_ – dijo Sai bajando aún en pijama – ¿_que vamos a desayunar?_

–_Pues _– dijo la ojijade pensativa – _le toca el desayuno a Naruto, pero creo que me pase un poco_ – dijo mas para si que para los dos jóvenes que la estaban escuchando – _mejor lo hago yo_ – entrando a la cocina

–_Yo_ – dijo una nube de humo apareciendo

–_Hola Kakashi-sensei_ – grito Sakura desde la cocina

–_Buenos días Kakashi_ – dijo Sasuke secamente

–_Kakashi _– siguió Sai con su sonrisa típica – _creí que no ibas a venir a desayunar hoy, le toca a Naruto_

–_Ya lo se_ – dijo sentándose en la mesa – _pero como ayer vi a Naruto aterrizar en la torre de la Hokage supuse que no iba a cocinar hoy_ – dijo sacando su libro – _¿y porque fue que Sakura lo mando a volar?_

_–El dobe explotó un cajón de la oficina de Sakura –_ contestó Sasuke

–_Así que por eso..._ - fue interrumpido por una espátula que lo golpeo en la cabeza – _oye por que hiciste eso_

–_Necesito ayuda_ – dijo Sakura algo nerviosa por que sabía que iba a comentar el incidente con Neji y no quería un interrogatorio – _y necesito que despierten a Naruto_

_–Hmp –_ contentaron Sasuke y Sai, el primero dirigiéndose a la planta alta y el segundo a la cocina

Le desayuno transcurrido en relativa calma, Sai molestando a Naruto por lo de la explosión y Naruto callado ante la mirada de Sakura, lo que ninguno noto fue un pequeño insecto parado en un florero que había estado oyendo todo lo sucedido en la casa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji se sorprendió al ver a Hinata durante el desayuno, después de haberse desaparecido todo el día de ayer esperaba alguna noticia de su brillante plan pero solo estuvo platicando con Hanabi de un nuevo entrenamiento sin tomarlo en cuenta, cosa que no sabía si era buena o mala.

_–Y bien_ – dijo Hiashi que había estado en silencio todo el desayuno – _como van los preparativos para la sucesión_

_–Ya tengo todo listo padre – contesto Hinata – ayer le di el menú a los cocineros_

–_Hinata-sama_ – intervino Neji - _¿Usted esta preparando la ceremonia?_

_–Así es Neji-niisan –_ contesto Hinata _– nuestro padre me encargo que me hiciera cargo_

_–Espero no le este causando ninguna molestia –_ dijo seriamente

–_Claro que no –_ respondió la chica _– además Hanabi me esta ayudando_

–_Así aprendo sobre el protocolo_ – intervino Hanabi

–_Entonces esta todo bien_ – dijo de nuevo Hiashi

– _claro que sí_ – solo falta la ropa que iré a escoger hoy

–_Perfecto_ – dijo Hiashi – _entonces nos vemos en la noche_ – parándose

–_Así que eso es lo que estuvo haciendo ayer_ – dijo Neji una vez que Hiashi salió

_–No del todo_ – contesto con una gran sonrisa – _pero si, también eso hice ayer_

–_Y se puede saber que más estuvo haciendo_ – temiéndose lo peor

–_Pues todo a su debido tiempo_ – parándose de la mesa –_ por cierto, hoy tenemos invitados a comer_ – dijo antes de salir del comedor

_–¿Tu sabes que es lo que esta planeando?_ – pregunto Neji a Hanabi que aún seguía en la mesa sonriendo

–_Pues si, pero me hizo prometer no decirte nada_ – contesto la chica jugando con su comida

–_Hanabi –_ dijo subiendo la voz _– ¿Que es lo que pasa?_

_–Solo que pronto veras a tu chica –_ saliendo antes de que Neji le dijera algo mas

–_En que lío me metí_ – dijo el chico pesadamente no sabiendo que esperar y algo cansado porque aún no se le ocurrió una forma de acercarse a la pelirrosa y el tiempo se le estaba acabando y ayer que fue no la pudo ver

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–_Hola Ino_ – dijo Hinata sentándose en la banca en la que la rubia estaba sentada – _ya deje la orden para la comida_ – extendiéndole un vaso

_–Perfecto_ – dijo sin voltear su vista – _al parecer Sai aún no les dice nada de Neji_ – dijo viendo un campo de entrenamiento

-_ ¿Y como lo sabes?_ - pregunto la Hyuuga fijando su vista en el mismo campo de entrenamiento

–_Por que si ya lo supieran_ – dando un sorbo a su café – _ya hubieran ido a buscar a la frentona o a Neji_

–_Los criados me dijeron que Neji salió ayer al hospital_ – dijo la chica – _pero al parecer no pudo ver a Sakura_

–_Menos mal_ – dijo Ino viendo por primera vez a Hinata –_ sino hubiera arruinado todo mi plan_ – viendo a 4 hombres entrenar

–_Pero creí que lo que nos interesaba era que estuvieran juntos_ – dijo extrañada

–_Esa es la finalidad_ – dijo tranquilamente - _pero no creo que le hubiera dicho nada y ella ha de estar bastante confundida, la conozco_ – bebiendo más café – y _más porque no ha podido hablar con nadie_

_–Entonces esperemos –_ dijo bebiendo su café_ – ¿y Ten Ten?_

–_Esta explicándole a Lee como funciona la tienda_ – dijo la ojiazul – _nos vera en el hospital_

_–Todo esta saliendo de maravilla –_ sonrío Hinata

–_Absolutamente_ – respondió Ino –_ ahora solo nos queda esperar_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Mientras en una tienda de armas dos jóvenes discuten acaloradamente

- _Pero por que_ - grito Lee - _yo quiero participar en el plan_

- _Y lo haces Lee_ - respondió Ten Ten cansada -_ tu tienes que quedarte en la tienda_

- _No es cierto_ - comenzó el chico a llorar - _me quieres tener encerrado para que no intervenga_ - limpiándose las lagrimas - _es la felicidad de mi mejor amigo con mi bella flor_

- _Lee_ - dijo Ten Ten cansada de la escena - _Lee, si te calmas te prometo que mañana serás mi asistente_

- ¿_Y que va a pasar mañana?_ - pregunto Lee ya repuesto

- _Pues no se, todo depende de las cosas_ - dijo Ten Ten tomando sus armas - _pero mañana te vienes conmigo si hoy te quedas aquí_

- _Esta bien_ - dijo el chico de la grandes cejas - _por la juventud y el amor hoy cumpliré con mi trabajo, aquí me quedare y..._

Ten Ten salio de la tienda dejando al chico hablando solo, si bien lo quería mucho sus escenas eran ya cansadas y sus discursos cada vez mas largos, además no había tiempo para escucharlo, había cosas que preparar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un campo de entrenamiento se encontraban 4 hombres recostados, 3 bajo un gran árbol y el otro en una de las ramas de este sumamente interesado en la lectura después de un cansado entrenamiento

–_Oye teme_ – dijo Naruto – ¿_que vamos a comer hoy? -_ pregunto al joven que estaba recostado a su lado

–_No se_ - respondió el pelinegro con cara de hastío –

–_Oye baka_ – pregunto de nuevo, esta vez al que estaba del otro lado – _¿que vamos a comer?_

_–No se -_ respondió sin ganas y sin abrir los ojos

–_Oye sensei_ – dio nuevamente el rubio volteando esta vez hacia el árbol que tenía detrás - _¿que vamos a comer hoy?_

–_Lo que sea_ - respondió sin quitar la vista de su libro

- _¿Sakura a que hora sale?_ - pregunto Sai

–_Hoy a las 3_ - respondió el joven Uchiha – _¿por?_

–_Deberíamos ir a comer con ella -_ respondió el chico con su típica sonrisa

_–La idea me agrada -_ respondió el peliplata desde el árbol _– además tenemos que ver como esta, quien sabe como habrán llegado los heridos_

_–Hmp -_ respondió Sasuke en señal de aprobación

_- ¿No se enojara? –_ dijo el rubio dejando a los otros tres sorprendidos de la respuesta, generalmente era el primero en ir con ella

_–Ya relájate Naruto –_ dijo Kakashi _– ayer ya se vengo de ti, no creo que hoy te vuelva a hacer daño_

_–Si no es por eso –_ dijo Naruto nervioso _– es que no quiero ir al hospital, me va a poner a organizar su oficina_

_–Ayer la organizo –_ dijo Sasuke _– no te preocupes_

_–Lo que no entiendo es porque estaba abrazando a Neji –_ dijo Sai confundido

_- ¿Por que el imbécil de Hyuuga la estaba abrazando? -_ pregunto Sasuke

_–Ayer que fui por Ino al hospital escuche una explosión que venía del despacho de la fea –_ dijo Sai _– pero cuando entre Neji la tenía abrazada y se estaban a punto de besar – respondió de lo mas normal_

_–Como que se estaban besando –_ esta vez fue Kakashi quien intervino _– mi pequeña flor ha sido corrompida –_ haciendo una escena tipo Gai

_–Ese imbécil –_ grito Naruto _– aprovechándose así de Sakura –_ siguiendo la corriente a Kakashi _– tenemos que protegerla del abusador de Neji_

_–Pues ella no estaba oponiendo resistencia_ – continuo Sai provocando que los 3 empezaron a pensar en mil formas de acabar con el Hyuuga _– pero no se estaban besando, estaban a punto_

_–Esto no se puede quedar así –_ dijo Sasuke _– Sakura no se puede andar besando por ahí con quien sea –_ imaginando una escena peor de las del libro de Kakashi

_–Que no se estaban besando –_ volvió a decir Sai _– solo estuvieron a punto_

_–De seguro Neji le hizo algo para que ella le correspondiera –_ dijo Kakashi –_ necesitamos protegerla de ese tonto a como de lugar_

_–Hay que acabar con el –_ continuo Naruto _– nuestra Sakura-chan no puede terminar con el, seria demasiado escalofriante_

_–Pero yo creo que a ella le gusta –_ dijo Sai tranquilamente _– creo que hacen bonita pareja_

_–Que dices!!!!! -_ gritaron Naruto Sasuke y Kakashi a punto de matar a Sai por lo que dijo

_–Bueno –_ dijo con su habitual tranquilidad _– yo decía, no es necesario que se pongan así_

_–Como se te ocurre decir eso –_ comenzó a gritar Sasuke _– es imposible que Sakura por propia voluntad este interesada en ese desadaptado que habla solo con monosílabos y que no le hace caso_

_–Pues no lo veo tan imposible –_ dijo Kakashi pensando _– después de todo estuvo detrás tuyo mucho tiempo –_ viendo al joven del sharingan

_–Eso es cierto –_ comenzó a reírse Naruto _– hasta parece que te describiste teme –_ riendo aun mas alto

_–Como me comparan con ese imbécil –_ grito Sasuke _– yo no soy como él_

_–Creo que si lo eres –_ dijo Sai sonriendo _– quizás por eso le gusta a la fea_

_–Que no le gusta a Sakura-chan –_ grito nuevamente Naruto _– es imposible_

_–Mejor vamos a verla –_ dijo Kakashi emprendiendo el camino de regreso _– así vigilamos que el Hyuuga no se le acerque_

_–Hmp -_ respondió el pelinegro siguiendo a Kakashi

_–Ese imbécil –_ empezó a decir Naruto siguiendo a los otros dos_ – como se le ocurre si quiera pensar que Sakura le va a hacer caso_

_–Que celosos –_ dijo Sai caminando atrás de ellos riendo ante la actitud que tenían

Los 4 empezaron su camino rumbo al hospital, en ningún momento notaron que dos chicas habían estado observándolos y en cuanto comenzaron a gritar habían desaparecido.

Siempre habían sido sobre protectores con Sakura, Kakashi por que la veía como una hija y se sentía con el deber de protegerla por muy fuerte e independiente que fuera, Naruto por que la consideraba su hermana, después de que había entendido que no estaba enamorado de ella había pasado a considerarla su familia y se había jurado protegerla a pesar de que muchas veces era ella quien lo terminaba cuidando, Sasuke por que después de que regreso se sentía con el deber de cuidarla por todo el tiempo que la abandono, si bien habían empezado algún tipo de relación al poco tiempo de su regreso, Sakura había sido quien termino con él diciéndole que lo consideraba un hermano y se le hacía un poco raro, él no había dejado de preocuparse por ella, al igual que mucho tiempo ella lo hizo por él y Sai debido a que ella había sido la primera que lo llamo amigo y lo acepto a pesar de lo poco que se podía relacionar con la gente, incluso defendiéndolo de aquellos que no lo querían por haber sido parte de la raíz, así que cada uno tenía su razón para cuidarla, pero se creían con el derecho de intervenir en su vida y hacerle saber que no les parecía, que si la misión era peligrosa, que si trabajaba mucho, que era muy tarde para que saliera, que entrenaba mucho, que se podía quemar, incluso habían llegado al punto de no dejarla cocinar ya que no querían que tuviera algún accidente.

Siempre había sido así, pero la situación se había puesto peor desde una misión en la que ella regreso gravemente herida, estuvo en el hospital una semana inconsciente por el veneno que le había aplicado y ellos 4 no se fueron de ahí ni un momento, toda la semana rechazaron misiones, trabajo y demás pedidos, no se querían separar de ella ni un segundo, solo lo hicieron para culpar a Tsunade de lo sucedido por haberla mandado a algo tan peligroso y para buscar a Lee y darle su merecido por no haberla protegido ya que iban en equipo.

Después de esto le prohibieron que volviera a salir sin ellos, de hecho una noche que salió del hospital estaban ellos cuatro esperándola y le dijeron que tenían una sorpresa, la llevaron hasta el barrio Uchiha y le mostraron una bella casa totalmente adecuada y acondicionada para vivir, al principio ella se alegro mucho, pensó que Sasuke ya había superado su trauma y ya se iba a instalar ahí, pero luego descubrió que había cosas de todos en la casa, las correas de los perros de Kakashi, los cuadros de Sai, los pergaminos de Naruto y sus libros de medicina, fue ahí cuando supo que habían decidido que iban a vivir juntos, estaba a punto de golpearlos cuando dijeron que así serían como una familia, se le paso el enojo y acepto pero eran una familia donde ella era la hermana menor y ellos sus hermanos grandes, la cuidan en todo y no dejan que nadie se le acerque.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los 4 hombres entraron en el hospital con gran alboroto haciendo que una rubia y una castaña se miraran cómplicemente

–_Sakura-chan_ – empezó a gritar Naruto una vez que llegaron al hospital – S_akura-chan_

_–Cállate_ – le dijo Ino que había salido a su encuentro – _estas en un hospital_ – acercándose a Sai para besarlo

_–En donde esta Sakura_ – pregunto Sasuke malhumoradamente

–_Ha pues esta con Hinata_ – dijo Ino sonriendo

–¿_Y que hace con ella?_ – pregunto Kakashi viendo a la rubia

_–Cosas de chicas_ - respondió Ten Ten que acababa de aparecer – _que les importa_

_–Venimos con ella para ir a comer_ – dijo Sai – ¿_quieres ir?_ – le pregunto a Ino

–_Me encantaría pero ya tenemos planes_ – dijo Ino sonriendo cómplicemente con Ten Ten

–¿_Planes de que?_ – pregunto Kakashi al ver a las chicas

–_Vamos a ir a comer a casa de Hinata y venimos por Sakura_ – dijo Ino soltándose de Sai

–_Hmp_ – dijo Sasuke – _ella no nos dijo nada, no creo que pueda ir_ – sabiendo que ahí estaría el aprovechado del Hyuuga

–_Es cierto, si no nos dice antes, no puede_ – dijo Kakashi muy seguro – _nos tiene que pedir permiso_

_–Es que se nos acaba de ocurrir_ – dijo Ten Ten riendo al escuchar a Kakashi

–_Pues vamos todos_ – dijo Naruto – _seguro a Hinata no le importa_

_–No pueden_ – dijo Ino rápidamente

_–¿Por que?_ -pregunto Sai viendo interrogante a la rubia

–_Es que_ - empezó Ino sin saber que decir – _es que..._

_–El papa de Hinata es muy serio y no le gustan las visitas inesperadas_ – dijo Ten Ten

–¿_Entonces como es que ustedes van si dicen que se les acaba de ocurrir?_ – pregunto Sasuke

_–Es que ellas son mujeres_ – dijo Ino acercándose a ellas – _y a su papa no le importa mucho, el problema es si lleva hombres_

_–Hmp_ – dijo Sasuke – _pues entonces nos llevamos a Sakura con nosotros_

_–Y cuando podamos ir con ella, va_ - termino Kakashi

–_Ella ya dijo que si va con nosotras_ – dijo Ten Ten sonriendo

–_Entonces nada más van a estar ustedes ¿verdad?_ - pregunto Kakashi viendo a las chicas – _entonces creo que no hay problema siempre y cuando no este ahí Neji_

_–Claro, solo nosotras y Hanabi_ – dijo Ten Ten riendo

_–¿Pero que tiene de malo que este Neji?_ – pregunto Ino con sorna - d_espués de todo ahí vive_

_–Nada en especial_ – respondió Sasuke – _pero mejor si no esta ahí_

–_Entonces no se preocupen_ – dijo Ten Ten sonriendo – _el ha estado toda la mañana fuera_ – con voz inocente

–_Entonces supongo que esta bien_ – dijo Naruto – _Sakura puede ir con ustedes_

–_No sabia que necesitaba su permiso para salir a algún lado_ – dijo Sakura llegando con el grupo – _pero me alegra saber que me permitieron ir_ – dejando ver su enojo

–_Sakura -chan_ – dijo Naruto empezando a retroceder y a esconderse tras Sasuke – _¿como estas?_

–_Muy bien Naruto, gracias por preguntar_

–_Hola Naruto-Kun_ – dijo Hinata acercándose al grupo

_–Hola Hinata-chan_ – dijo el rubio efusivamente y abrazando a la chica – ¿_como estas?_ - besándola

–_Muy bien_ – acariciándole el cabello

–_Ayer no te vi en todo el día_ – pregunto Naruto - _¿en donde estuviste?_

_–Tuve que hacer algunos mandados para el cla_n – respondió tranquilamente para sorpresa de Ino y Ten Ten

_ - ¿Ya nos podemos ir?_ - pregunto Ino ansiosa por poder llegar a la casa Hyuuga

–_Esta bien_ – dijo Hinata soltándose de Naruto – _lamento no poder invitarlos a comer_ – viendo a loas otros 3 hombres presentes – _pero a mi padre no le gusta que lleve hombres sin antes avisar_

_–No importa Hinata_ – dijo Sai sonriendo -_además nosotros ya nos vamos_ – besando por última vez a Ino –_ nos vemos luego_ – caminando en dirección contrario

–_Vamos Naruto_ – dijo Kakashi jalando a Naruto que no quería soltar a Hinata – _comeremos ramen_

–_Además no es necesario que vengan_ – dijo Sakura sabiendo que podía ver a Neji y no quería que intervinieran

_–Hmp_ - respondió el chico – _pasamos por ti a las 7_ –

–_Bien chicas_ – dijo la pelirrosa a las 3 jóvenes – _¿nos vamos?_ - sin tomar en cuenta a lo que había dicho Sasuke

–_Claro frentona_ – dijo Ino – _además nos tienes que platicar muchas cosas_

_–Eso es cierto – continuo Ten Ten caminando hacia la salida_

–_Y tenemos toda la tarde –_ continuo Hinata con Sakura detrás de ella mientras pensaba que sus amigas necesitaban una revisión psiquiátrica

_–A las 7 Sakura –_ volvió a decir Sasuke antes de irse detrás de los otros 3

Las 4 jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la mansión Hyuuga, una pensando que solo era una comida entre amigas, las otras 3 dando inicio a la operación "CASAMENTERAS"

* * *

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, YA SABEN SI ALGO NO SE ENTIENDE O NO TIENE COHERENCIA AGRADECERIA ME DIJERAN

RECUERDE QUE JASHIN-SAMA LOS OBSERVA ASI QUE APIADENSE DE ESTA POBRE MUJER Y DEJEN UN REVIEW


	4. cuento de hadas, ¿o no?

**AQUI LES TRAIGO EL 4TO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DE VERDAD SI ALGUIEN TIENE ALGUNA SUGERENCIA PORFA MANDENLA LA IMAGINACION SE ME AGOTA Y AUN NO TENGO EL FINA**

**BUENO, NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, SOY UNA PERSONA INFELIZ POR ESTO PERO ME CONFORMO CON ESCRIBIR LO QUE DE MI MENTE SALE**

**EN FIN, SIN TANTA PALABRA LOS DEJO,**

* * *

En la casa Hyuuga

- _Muy bien_ – dijo Hinata entrando a la casa – _comeremos en le comedor_ – mientras vamos a la sala

– ¿_Y a que se debe la comida?_ – pregunto Sakura una vez sentadas en unos cómodos sillones en la casa Hyuuga – _podríamos haber ido a algún restaurante_

– _Queríamos cambiar de ambiente_ – dijo Ino

– _Y_ _Hinata nos invito a comer_ – dijo Ten Ten – _sus cocineros hacen una comida divina_

– _¿Y a tu padre no el molestara?_ – pregunto Sakura

– _No creo, además el no va a comer con_ _nosotras_ – dijo alegremente la ojiperla

– _Solo Hanabi y Neji_ – dijo Ino esperando la respuesta de la pelirrosa que solo se sonrojo y volteo la cabeza

– _Y ¿que cuentas de nuevo Sakura?_ – Pregunto Ten Ten al ver la actitud de la chica – _hace mucho que no nos vemos_

– _Es que he estado ocupada en el hospital_ – contesto la pelirrosa algo nerviosa

– _¿Y que paso con la poesía para Shizune?_ – pregunto Hinata pícaramente

– _¿Cual?_ - pregunto la ojiverde que no se acordaba de eso

– _La que nos dijiste que Shizune te había encargado para Genma_ – dijo Ino

– _¿Si se la dio?_ - pregunto Ten Ten – _espero le haya gustado_

– _A si, si le gusto_ – contesto rápidamente la pelirrosa al acordarse de la mentira que les había dicho

– _A que bueno_ - respondió Ino sonriendo perversamente _– a ver si luego le preguntamos a Shizune_

– _No es buena idea_ - respondió alarmada Sakura

– _¿Por que?_ – Preguntó Ten Ten – _no es nada malo_

– _Es que a ella le gusta ser discreta_ – dijo la chica rápidamente – _a lo mejor se incomoda con esto_

– _No creo_ – continuo Hinata – _además queremos saber que cara puso Genma cuando la leyó, después de todo estaba muy bonita_

– _Mejor yo le pregunto y les cuento_ – dijo la pelirrosa

– _Mejor vamos ahorita terminando de comer_ – dijo Ino sabiendo que la tenían acorralada – _más fácil_

– _Así sirve que nos enteramos todas_ – dijo Ten Ten sonriendo

– _No, mejor no_ - empezó Sakura no sabiendo como salir del problema

– _¿Por que Sakura?_ – Pregunto Hinata – _a menos que la poesía no haya sido para ella_

– _No, si... pero... este.._. – la pelirrosa ya no sabía que hacer

– _Ya confiesa frentuda_ – dijo Ino finalmente –_ no era para ella_

– _De que hablas, claro que si_ – comenzó Sakura

– _Claro que no_ – dijo Ten Ten – _además tenemos pruebas_

– _¿Que pruebas?_ – dijo Sakura con temor de que ellas tuvieran la carta

– _Esta_ – dijo Hinata sacando el sobre - _enseñándoselo_

– _¿De donde lo sacaron?_ – dijo arrebatándoselo

– _Lo importante aquí no es eso_ – dijo Ino – _lo que nos importa es para quien es_

– _Mira que no todos los días descubrimos que a Sakura Haruno le gusta Neji Hyuuga_ – dijo Ten Ten – _y nos interesa saber_

– _Y sobre todo_ - dijo Hinata – _saber si le piensas dar la carta_

Sakura se encontraba en un lío, sus amigas habían descubierto lo que sentía por Neji y si eso no era todo ahora estaban en su casa y aun no descifraba que había significado el beso que se habían estado a punto de dar, definitivamente estaba en problemas.

– _¿Y bien?_ – Dijo Ino – _nos cuentas o te obligo_

– _Esta bien_ – dijo la pelirrosa sabiendo que no la dejarían en paz hasta que les hubiera dado detalles

– _Eso nos parece bien_ – dijo Ten Ten – _no quería sacar mis armas_

– _¿Se acuerdan que hace 2 meses Tsunade-shishio me mando a unas investigaciones con Neji?_ - empezó la pelirrosa una vez que las 3 chicas asintieron con la cabeza – _bueno, no es que hayamos hablado mucho, al contrario, fue como si hubiera salido con Sasuke, habla al igual con monosílabos, pero sufrimos una emboscada en plena noche y el me defendió, pero no como lo hacen Kakashi o Naruto, ellos lo hacen por que no me creen lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerme yo sola, lo hizo por que íbamos como compañeros_ – dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo al recordar – _hubo un momento en el que tuvimos que confiar plenamente en el otro y el lo hizo, cuando voy con ellos prefieren pelear ellos solos que aceptar que puedo ayudar_ – dijo tristemente – _fue entonces cuando me fije en Neji_

– _¿Y luego?_ - pregunto Hanabi que estaba sumamente interesada – _esto es tan romántico_

– _Pues todo el camino de regreso se estuvo preocupando por mi debido a que perdí mucho shakra curando sus heridas y las mías pero en ningún momento insinúo que era una carga, o una molestia o que era débil y me di cuenta que el no era como ellos, el me trata como una igual_

– _¿Y como fue que te diste cuenta que te gustaba?_ – pregunto Ino muy emocionada

– _Pues fue a la semana de regresar, estaba yo en la ventana de mi oficina observando la aldea y no se por que voltee hacia los campos de entrenamiento y ahí lo vi, estaba entrenando y simplemente no pude quitar mi vista de él, no estaba cerca, de hecho solo pudo haber sido una persona mas pero era él, y hubo un momento muy extraño ya que el volteo y fue como si nos hubiéramos conectado, fue como si estuviera viéndolo a los ojos en ese preciso momento, supongo que el si podía ya que cuando nos volvimos a ver me dijo que me quedaba bien el cabello recogido_ – dijo esto sonriendo y ruborizándose

– _Vaya_ – dijo Ten Ten – _esto es tan emocionante_

– _Solo tengo una duda_ – dijo Hinata – ¿_por que no le dices lo que sientes?_

– _No quiero arriesgarme a un rechazo_ – dijo la pelirrosa bajando la mirada – _además el es muy distante y ya pase por eso, no creo volver a soportarlo, con_ _Sasuke no funciono por lo mismo, yo quería que mínimo me tomara de la mano pero ni eso, de hecho, creo que tiene mas contacto ahora que solo somos amigos_

– _¿Y la poesía? _– pregunto Ino

– _Pues ese día como se dieron cuenta el estaba entrenando y simplemente es lo que quisiera decirle pero no me atrevo, estuve a punto de mandarla pero no lo hice _– dijo suspirando – _no creo que él me corresponda _– termino algo triste

– _Pero nos enteramos que estuvieron a punto de besarse el día que Naruto explotó tu oficina _– dijo Ino

– _¿Quien se los dijo? _- pregunto la medico – _de seguro fue Sai _– dijo en un susurro

– _Eso quiere decir que le interesas ¿no? _- dijo Ten Ten

– _No se _– dijo pesadamente la pelirrosa – _no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones además pudo haber sido un error _– con lagrimas en los ojos

– _Sakura _- dijo Hinata al verla con lagrimas en los ojos – _no te pongas así, además nada pierdes con intentarlo_

– _No Hinata _– dijo Sakura – _no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, ya sufrí una vez y no quiero volver a hacerlo, así estoy bien_

– _Y_ _que hay si el te correspondiera y pudieran ser felices juntos_ – dijo Ten Ten

– _Esos son cuentos de hadas _– dijo Sakura _– y ya no creo en ellos_

Las chicas se quedaron calladas un momento procesando la información, ahora ya no sabían si debían continuar con el plan, necesitaban hablar con él y saber si estaba dispuesto a todo, no querían que su amiga sufriera nuevamente

– _Ya esta la comida_ – dijo una sirvienta – _ya pueden pasar_

– _Esta bien_ – contesto Hinata – _allá vamos_

– _Esta plática esta pendiente_ – dijo Ino parándose y recogiendo el sobre

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a un salón lleno de cuadros con una mesa dispuesta elegantemente para 6 personas, Hinata tomo asiento en una de las orillas, Ino y Ten Ten se sentaron una a cada lado y Sakura se sentó a lado de Ino, por otra puerta entro Hanabi, saludo a todas y le sonrió a Sakura sentándose frente a ella y a un lado de Ten Ten, empezaron a platicar sobre como le iba a Hanabi en la academia cuando se abrió otra puerta por la que llego Neji, se sorprendió al ver a Ino y a Ten Ten en la mesa pero aun mas y provocando un sonrojo al ver a Sakura que no subió la mirada al verlo ya que a ella también la cubría un ligero rubor

– _Buenas tardes Yamanaka_ – dijo dirigiéndose a Ino – _hola, Ten Ten_ – viendo a su compañera de equipo – _buenas tardes Sa..._ – corrigiéndose rápidamente – _Haruno-san_

– _Buenas tardes Neji_ – contesto Ino sonriendo

– _Hola Neji_ – contesto Ten Ten sonriéndole pícaramente

– _Buenas tardes Neji-san_ – dijo Sakura casi en un susurro y sonrojándose aún mas al ver que se sentaba cerca de ella

– _¿Y se puede saber a que se debe la visita?_ – pregunto Neji pero mirando a Hinata interrogantemente

– _Pues solo teníamos ganas de reunirnos_ – dijo Hinata sonriéndole _– y ofrecí la casa para comer, espero no te moleste_ – dijo finalmente

– _Claro que no_ – contesto Neji – _siempre es bueno tener buena compañía_ – viendo a Sakura

La comida ocurrió en relativa calma, Ino, Ten Ten y Hanabi llevaron todo el curso de la platica, Hinata intervenía de vez en cuando y Sakura solo contestaba si le preguntaban algo mientras Neji solo comió en silencio, extrañamente no se comento nada de lo sucedido ya que las chicas necesitaban hablar primero con Neji y saber que tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar ya que no querían que Sakura sufriera nuevamente

Una vez terminada la comida todos se fueron a la sala, Sakura, una vez repuesta del su nerviosismo ya se puso a platicar normalmente agradecida con Ino por no haberle dicho nada a Neji mientras él solo observaba a la pelirrosa buscando la mejor manera de hablar con ella

– _En seguida regreso_ – dijo Sakura parándose – _necesito ir al tocador_

– _¿Si sabes en donde esta?_ - pregunto Hanabi

– _Claro_ – le sonrío la pelirrosa provocando un sonrojo de Neji al verla – _enseguida regreso _

Las 4 chicas que se quedaron en la sala se voltearon a ver cómplicemente y luego a Neji

– _¿Y bien? _– dijo Ten Ten – _que esperas Neji_

– _¿Que espero de que?_ - pregunto Neji sin saber a que se refería

– _Pues para ir con ella _– dijo Ino como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo – _vaya que los hombres son lentos_

– _¿De que hablan? _– pregunto Neji viendo a su prima con alarma

– _Neji, te dije que necesitábamos ayuda _- comenzó Hinata lentamente – _solo tenemos una semana para que la enamores, no creo que te cuesta trabajo ya que al parecer ya lo esta, pero necesitas convencerla de que tu también estas enamorado de ella y que no es un error que se comprometan_ – dijo mientras se comía su pedazo de pastel lentamente

– _Así que ya lo saben _– dijo Neji viendo a las dos chicas que sonreían

– _Claro que si _– dijo Ino – _ya tenemos un plan y estoy segura que resultara, no en vano paso tanto tiempo con Shikamaru_

– _Además si los dejábamos a ustedes dos_ – continuo Ten Ten – _no iban a hacer nada_

– _Así que ideamos esto_ – dijo Hinata – _no vamos a intervenir mas de lo necesario, nosotras nos encargamos de propiciar momentos para que estén juntos, la atmósfera adecuada, incluso cuidaremos que no los molesten cuando están juntos_ – continuo sonriendo – _pero de ustedes dependerá que se digan lo que sienten, Sakura no sabe nada del plan, ya que no sabe que a ti te gusta, pero como tu ya sabes eso, así será mas fácil declarártele _

– _¿Y como se supone que voy a hacer eso?_ – pregunto Neji – _además yo no pedí ayuda de ustedes_ – enojado por que se hayan metido en su vida – _no quiero que hagan nada de lo que planean_

– _Eso es imposible ya_ – dijo Ino – _ya empezamos con el plan_

– _Ahora falta saber si ella te interesa lo suficiente para seguir con el plan_ – dijo Ten Ten – _por que si no es así, aquí dejamos todo y continuamos como si nada_

– _Solo recuerda que si no lo haces_ – dijo esta vez Hanabi – _vas a tener que casarte con otra y vivirás infeliz siempre _

– _¿Entonces que dices?_ – pregunto Hinata

– _No quiero que le digan nada a ella_ – dijo Neji _– yo sabré como hacerle, solo limítense a su parte _

– _¿Eso quieres decir que aceptas?_ – pregunto Ino casi saltando de felicidad

– _Si –_ contesto a regañadientes

– _Perfecto_ – dijo Ten Ten – _nosotras nos encargaremos de las situaciones y sobre todo de alejar a sus perros guardianes_

– _A quienes_ – pregunto Neji

– _Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai_ – dijo Ino

– _Hmp_ – contesto el chico

– _Y otra cosa mas_ – dijo Hanabi – _vas a tener que ser un poco mas expresivo, después de todo si no lo haces sería como si ella saliera con Sasuke y eso no funciono_ – dijo maliciosamente provocando que al joven le dieran celos

– _Entonces pongamos en marcha la segunda parte_ - dijo Ino sacando un sobre azul _– pero antes una advertencia_ – dijo ahora poniéndose sumamente seria - _si por algún motivo, el que sea lastimas a Sakura_

– _No me importara que seas mi primo_ – dijo Hinata igual de seria –_ o el líder del clan_

– _O mi amigo y compañero_ – esta vez fue Ten Ten quien hablo – _ya que nosotras nos encargaremos de darte tu merecido_

– _Y tu menor problemas será controlar a Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai_ – hablo Ino nuevamente – _ya que nosotras nos encargaremos de que no olvides lo que es dolor_ – dijo finalmente

– _Esta bien –_ dijo Neji sumamente espantado ante estas advertencias ya que sabía que son capaces de cumplirlas, después de todo ya lo habían hecho con Shikamaru cuando se peleo con Temari, si no hubiera sido por Kankuro que lo había rescatado en una de sus marionetas probablemente ahora no estaría vivo

– _Vaya que tienen agallas_ – dijo Hanabi divertida ante la expresión de su primo

– _Ni me lo digas_ – contesto sumamente serio el joven

– _Muy bien_ – dio nuevamente Ino sonriendo – _ya que sabes esto y todo esta aclarado_

– _Te diremos que hacer_ – continuo Ten ten _– primero..._

Las 4 chicas le contaron parte de su plan, específicamente lo que el tendría que hacer

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se encontraba en uno de los jardines de la casa Hyuuga, no quería regresar a la sala y verlo, no sabía que era lo que él pensaba de lo sucedido y no quería que la tachara de fácil, desgraciadamente no se podía ir ya que no quería problemas si cuando pasaran con ella no estaba

– _¿Perdida?_ - pregunto una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos

– _Neji-san_ – dijo la chica al reconocer la voz – _solo quería tomar aire_ – ruborizándose un poco al verlo ahí

– _Es bonito, ¿no crees?_ - pregunto recargándose a su lado viendo el estanque

– _Si lo es_ – contesto Sakura divertida – _¿y tú?_ - pregunto al chico – _escondiéndote, escapando o perdido _

– _Lo primero pero con ganas de hacer lo segundo_ – respondió con diversión

– _Por cierto, lo que paso ayer_ - comenzó a decir Sakura sin verlo directamente

– _¿Que?_ - pregunto el ojiperla – la _revisión médica, la explosión o el casi beso_ – viendo como se ruborizaba la chica

– _Yo... este..._ - comenzó la pelirrosa tratando de calmarse – _no debí, fue algo impropio de mi parte espantarme de esa manera_ – dijo ya mas calmada – _mi reacción fue exagerada_

– _No importa_ – contesto Neji tranquilamente - _después de todo hubiera sido raro un ataque en tu despacho_ – dijo con algo de diversión _– y tu reacción fue normal, pero esperaba que hablaras del casi beso_

– _Siento mucho eso_ – dijo Sakura sonrojada – _no quiero que pienses mal de mi, yo no quería..._ - siendo interrumpida

– _Lo único que lamento es que nos hayan interrumpido_ – dijo Neji viéndola

– _¿Que?_ - pregunto la pelirrosa volteándose extrañada – ¿_a que te refieres?_

– _A que yo si quería besarte_ – dijo simplemente el joven – _si no hubiera sido por la llegada de Sai lo hubiera hecho_ – viéndola a los ojos - _pero planeo remediar eso enseguida_ – tomándola de la cintura para acercarla y probando sus labios tímidamente esperando la reacción de la chica

Sakura no sabía que hacer, así que simplemente cerró los ojos, enredo sus manos por detrás del cuello de Neji y le correspondió, no quería pensar en lo que iba a pasar después, solo quería disfrutar el momento

Neji, una vez que sintió como la chica le correspondía la trajo mas a su cuerpo y hundió su lengua en la boca de ella saboreando el dulce sabor que le era proporcionado, descubriendo lo maravilloso que era sentir sus labios en unión con los de la pelirrosa, sintiendo el tibio calor que desprendía su cuerpo y apreciando la forma en que ella le correspondía.

Sakura estaba a punto de explotar por la cantidad de sensaciones que en ese momento recorrían su cuerpo, él la estaba abrazado y besando, era mejor que en sus sueños, mucho mejor por que era real, el exploraba su boca con infinita delicadeza pero con pasión y anhelo, la forma en que la tenía abrazada la hacía sentir protegida y sino fuera por esto estaba segura que sus piernas ya le hubieran fallado.

Por fin se separaron por falta de aire, sin abrir los ojos ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él saboreando aún el sabor de su labios sin querer moverse por miedo a perder el momento mientras él solo se dedico a acariciar su cabello evocando cada momento que se estuvieron besando, vaya que había sido un grandioso primer beso.

– _Neji-sama_ – escucharon a sus espaldas – _perdón por la interrupción_

– _¿Que pasa?_ – dijo viendo a una de las sirvientas de la casa separándose de la chica que solo bajo la mirada

– _Buscan a la señorita Haruno-sama_ – dijo la sirvienta

– _Probablemente sean ellos_ – dijo Sakura más para si que para los presentes

– _Dígales que ahora va_ – dijo muy serio

– _Claro que si_ – contesto la aludida y volvió a la casa

– _Sakura –_ dijo Neji haciendo que la chica volteara

– _Neji –_ dijo la chica viéndolo sin saber que esperar

– _No quiero que te lleves una idea equivocada_ - comenzó el joven – _no sabes cuanto he esperado por este momento_ – dejando sorprendida a la joven

– _Sakura-chan_ – oyeron un grito desde fuera de la casa

– _Creo que me buscan_ – dijo la chica sin saber como reaccionar ante lo dicho por el joven, si bien había soñado con este momento no creyó que fuera a pasar

– _Sakura_ – volvió a señalar el joven – _me gustas_ – dijo como si nada _– y espero ser correspondido_

– _Sakura-chan_ – se volvió a oír

– _Necesito irme_ – dijo al joven nerviosa – _yo no se que decirte, no creí que tu... es decir no me imagine que..._ - dijo suspirando – _esta bien_ – diciendo esto mas para si misma que para el chico

– _¿Que esta bien_? - pregunto el chico extrañado

– _Sakura-chan_ – se volvió a oír un grito _– te estamos esperando_

– _Creo que tienes que irte_ – dijo el chico al ver lo nerviosa que estaba la pelirrosa – _pero tenemos que hablar_

– _Neji_ – dijo la chica para captar la atención del joven _– tu no me gustas nada mas_ – dijo lo mas calmadamente que pudo _– toma_ – extendiéndole el sobre azul que había recuperado de Ino – _si después de leer esto aún quieres hablar, búscame_ – dando la vuelta sin ver que Neji había sonreído

– _Tal como dijeron_ – dijo en un susurro al guardarse el sobre nuevamente, no había confiado en que Sakura le daría el sobre voluntariamente como había dicho Ino pero se notaba que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo tendría que esperar cual sería el siguiente movimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura corrió de regreso, estaba sumamente nerviosa por lo que podría pasar, Neji le había dicho que el gustaba, el problema es que a ello no solamente le gustaba, estaba enamorada de el y no sabía si el chico lo iba a entender ya que según sabía se asustaban ante estas cosas

– _Frentona_ – dijo Ino al verla entrar en la casa – ¿_donde estabas? - pregunto sonriendo_

– _Te tardaste mucho en regresa_r – dijo Ten Ten – _espero que haya sido por algo bueno_

– _Ino, Ten Ten_ – dijo Sakura al llegar junto a ellas – _perdón pero perdí la noción del tiempo_

– _¿Y que paso?_ - pregunto Ino con una sonrisa aun mayor – _debe haber sido algo muy bueno_

– _Si no, no estarías tan sonrojada_ – dijo Ten Ten – _quizás cierto primo de Hinata haya tenido algo que ver_

– _Sakura_ – escucharon un grito más

– _Debo irme_ – dijo la pelirrosa – _supongo que de nuevo están peleando con los guardias_

– _S_i – contesto Hanabi que se estaba riendo al verlos – _es curioso ver como ellos, que son de los mejores shinobis no pueden burlar la seguridad_

– _Lo se_ – dijo Sakura viendo como luchaban con varios miembros de la casa Hyuuga - _en fin, me voy_ – bajando las escaleras

– ¿_Pero que no nos vas a contar?_ - pregunto Hanabi – _por lo menos dinos algo_

– _Mañana les cuento_ – dijo en la salida de la casa Hyuuga – _cuando sepa que va a pasar_

– Frentona, dinos algo – grito Ino – _no puedes dejarnos así_

– _Me beso_ – dijo Sakura – _Neji me beso_ – saliendo al encuentro de los 4 chicos que la estaban esperando – _y le entregue el poema que escribí_ – dijo un poco preocupada pero no esperando a ver que le decían sus amigas

– _Vaya que este chico se aplico_ – dijo Ino

– _Quien lo hubiera pensado, el primer día y ya la beso_ – dijo Ten Ten

– _Esto va por buen camino_ – dijo Hanabi – _creí que se iba a tardar más_

– _Solo espero que ellos no lo arruinen_ – viendo como Sakura se acercaba a Sasuke y Kakashi para parar la pelea – _en verdad_ – suspiro Ino – _viendo como Hinata mandaba a los guardias a otro lado para que soltaran a Naruto y poder besarlo_

– _Yo también_ – dijo Ten Ten viendo como Sai solo se reía de ellos, ya que el había pasado sin problemas por que el había tocado y pedido permiso, no había meterse con tácticas shinobis

– _Voy a despedirme_ – dijo Ino saliendo al encuentro de Sai

– _Hol_a – dijo Sai al ver ala rubia acercarse a él

– _Hola –_ dijo abrazándole y dándole un beso

– _¿Y como les fue?_ – pregunto el chico

– _De maravilla_ – sonrío complacida – _de maravilla_

– _¿Que estas planeando?_ - pregunto Sai al ver como al chica sonreía socarronamente

– _¿Por que crees que planeo algo?_ – dijo Ino fingiendo molestia

– _Te conozco _– dijo Sai – _pero si no me quieres decir no importa, solo espero no te metas en problemas_

– _No te preocupes _– contesto la rubia – _todo saldrá de maravilla, ya veras _

– _Sai _– grito Kakashi una vez que estuvo fuera de la casa junto con Sakura – _vamos_

– _Adiós _– dijo despidiéndose de la ojiazul –_ nos vemos mañana_

– _Nos vemos mañana _- dándole un beso más

– _Adiós Hinata-chan _– grito Naruto sin soltar a la chica – _nos vemos_

– _Adiós Naruto-kun_ – respondió la chica pero sin soltarlo

– _Haber a que hora _– grito Sasuke a Naruto – te _quedas aquí dobe_

– _Ya voy teme_ – grito Naruto en respuesta – _adiós _– besando nuevamente a Hinata

– _Adiós_ – dijeron las 4 chicas una vez que Naruto estuvo fuera de la casa riendo al ver la cara de tonta que tenía Sakura y como era arrastrada por Sasuke y Kakashi

– _Y bien_ – dijo Sasuke una vez que se hubieron alejado – ¿_por que tardaste tanto en salir?_ – aun enojado por no haber podido pasar la seguridad de la casa Hyuuga

– _Es que..._ - comenzó a decir la chica

– _Sabes que dijimos que a las 7 pasábamos_ – dijo Kakashi interrumpiéndola sacando su habitual libro

– _Si pero_... - dijo de nuevo la pelirrosa

– _Y cuando quisimos pasar a buscarte nos dijeron que no estabas con las chicas, que llevabas rato desaparecida_ – dijo Naruto quitándose restos de ramas

– _A si, yo_... - comenzó de nuevo la chica

– _Por eso los guardias los detuvieron, quisieron entrar a buscarte_ – dijo Sai riendo al ver el estado de los 3 chicos

– _Lo que pasa es que_... - trato de hablar la pelirrosa

– _Mientras no estuvieras con el imbécil del Hyuuga_ – dijo Sasuke aun enojado

– _El no es..._ - quiso replicar Sakura

– _Es que como decirlo Sakura_ – continuo Kakashi – _el hecho de que no tengan pupilas, hace que se vean raro_

– _Eso si_ – grito Naruto _– mira que solo Hinata se ve bien así, pero Neji, da miedo_

– _Naruto, eso no es cierto_ – dijo provocando que los 4 chicos la vieran

– _¿Que estuviste haciendo? –_ pregunto Sasuke viendo a la chica tan rara

– _Nada_ – dijo cansadamente – _no paso nada de lo que deban preocuparse_

– _Sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa_ – dijo Kakashi – _nosotros te ayudamos_

– _Mas si ese imbécil te ha estado molestando_ – dijo Naruto refiriéndose a Neji

– _Estoy bien_ – contesto la pelirrosa sin querer dar explicaciones de nada a nadie, además de que no quería que la felicidad que sentía en ese momento se fuera debido a un enojo

– _Es que están celosos de que Neji te pueda gustar_ – comenzó Sai provocando que la pelirrosa casi lo matara con la mirada - _ya que les conté que se habían estado a punto de besar_

– _Mientras solo haya sido a punto_ – dijo Sasuke – _no hay tanto problema_

– _Pero no te preocupes Sakura-chan_ – comento Naruto – _en cuanto lo veamos nos encargaremos de que ya no te moleste_

– _Pero es que él no ..._ - siendo interrumpida por el peliplata

– _No tienes que defenderlo, vas a ver como te deja de molestar_

Sakura mejor decidió callarse, sabía que si intentaba defenderlo se darían cuenta de que algo había pasado y no quería decir nada si Neji la rechazaba, no quería que ellos se pusieran aún mas protectores e intentaran matara al chico

Los 4 chicos siguieron hablando sin notar que la pelirrosa se había quedado callada, seguían discutiendo que hacer con Neji y como proteger a su flor,

– _Bien, llegamos_ – dijo Kakashi parándose – _hogar dulce hogar_ – entrando al barrio Uchiha

– _Que bueno_ – dijo Naruto entrando a una casa y prendiendo todas las luces – _tengo hambre_

– _Tu siempre tienes hambre_ – dijo Sasuke – _parece que estas en engorda_

– _Bien_ – dijo Sai – _yo también tengo hambre_

– _Deberíamos de cenar_ – dijo Kakashi a los otros tres – _Sakur_a – volteando hacía donde estaba la chica

– ¿_Y Sakura-chan?_ – pregunto Naruto buscándola en toda la sala

– _Parece que se fue a su cuarto_ – dijo Sasuke al ver la luz de las escaleras prendida

– _Bien –_ continúo Sai caminando a la cocina – _más para nosotros _

Los 4 hombres se fueron a la cocina sin notar que Sakura no había hablado después de que discutieron como acabar con el joven Hyuuga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– _Neji –_ grito Ino buscando al joven – _Neji_

– _¿Que es lo que pasa? _- pregunto el joven tan tranquilo como siempre

– _Pues queremos que nos cuentes del beso _– dijo Ten Ten sentándose en la sala

– _Eso no era parte del trato _– contesto Neji provocando que Ino se acercara amenazadoramente a el

– _Mira Hyuuga _– dijo la rubia – _mas vale que nos platiques, no creo poder resistir hasta que vea a la frentona_

– _Pues lo tendrás que hacer _– contesto sin inmutarse

– _Neji-niisan _– dijo Hinata – _cuéntanos_

– _Anda ¿si? _- dijo Hanabi con ojos tristes

– _Buenas noches señoritas _– dijo Neji dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta – _por cierto _– dijo antes de salir – _su plan funciono de maravilla, espero verlas mañana_ – cerrando la puerta tras de si

Las 4 chicas se quedaron en la sala, Ten Ten trataba de detener a Ino para que no saliera tras Neji mientras Hinata servía café y Hanabi reía, en definitiva su plan estaba saliendo de maravilla.

* * *

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y YA SABE, ALGUNA INCOHERENCIA O COSA POR EL ESTILO AGRADECERIA ME DIJERAN, TODO CON TAL DE QUE LE ENTIENDAN MEJOR**

**PORFA DEJEN ALGUN COMENTARIO, YA SABEN QUE JASHIN-SAMA LOS OBSERVA**

**RECUERDEN, EL VERDE ES VIDA, POR LO TANTO CONSUMAN DE LA VERDE**


	5. ¿agradable desayuno?

**POR FIN EL NUEVO CAPITULO, YA SE QUE ME TARDE ALGO PERO HE TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO Y QUIZAS TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR DE NUEVA CUENTA PERO HARE TODO LO POSIBLE POR QUE SE EN UNA SEMANA**

**EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO**

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_5_**

**_2do. día_**

**_5:00 am._**

En la cocina de la casa Hyuuga se ven 3 chicas recostadas sobre la mesa con tazas de café humeantes y galletas

– - _Mas vale que la frentona me invite a una de las casas que pronto tendrá a pasar vacaciones_ – dijo una Ino casi cayéndose de la silla – _mira que hacerme levantar tan temprano todo por que su príncipe azul la deslumbre con el desayuno_

– _- Tienen membresía en un spa en la aldea de la estrella, es súper exclusivo_ – dijo Ten Ten – _yo quiero que me lleve ahí – agarrando su taza de café_

– _- Yo me conformo con que me de la receta del ramen que le gusta a Narut_o – dijo una Hinata feliz aunque dormida – _eso sería todo_ – jugando con una galleta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la casa Hyuuga

– - _Muy bien Neji, levántate_ – grito Hanabi entrando en el cuarto del chico – _anda, no seas flojo_

– _- Hanabi_ – dijo el chico viendo el reloj de su cuarto – _son las 5 de la mañana, ni yo me levanto tan temprano_

– _- A mi me dijo Ino que te despertara_ – dijo Hanabi sentándose en la cama _– dice que si no bajas en 5 minutos ella se encarga de que Sakura regrese con Sasuke_ – riendo al ver como su primo se paraba inmediatamente de la cama y entraba al baño – _vaya que te gusta_ – grito antes de salir

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De regreso en la cocina

– - _Ya viene_ – Hanabi entrando a la cocina – _al parecer si funciono lo de Sasuke-san_ – dijo riendo

– - _Claro que funciono_ – dijo Ino sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa _– los celos son el mejor incentivo_

– _- Y mira que Neji es celoso_ – intervino Ten Ten sin abrir los ojos – _si lo sabré yo, cuando empecé con Kankuro lo quería matar_

– - _Lo recuerdo_ – dijo Hinata riendo – _estuvo un mes comprando y destruyendo marionetas, fue tan cómico_

– _- ¿Que fue cómico?_ – dijo Neji entrando a la cocina – _buenos días_ – con cortesía

– - _Hasta que por fin apareces_ – dijo Ino parándose – _mira que tenernos esperando no es muy educado que digamos_

– _- No sabía que iban a venir_ – contesto el ojiperla – si _no me hubiera preparado desde antes_

– - _No te preocupes_ – dijo Ten Ten aun recostada – _nadie sabía que íbamos a venir_ – suspirando – _la loca fue y me despertó_

– _- Y luego entro a mi recamara como si nada y me despertó_ – prosiguió Hinata comiendo una galleta – _aún no se como le hizo para entrar y pasar las trampas_

– _- Una chica tiene sus encantos_ – dijo simplemente Ino _– y los hombres son hombres, no importa de donde sean y que hagan_

– _- Y bien_ – intervino Neji cansado de la platica – _por que estamos aquí_

– _- Pues por que tu vas a preparar el desayuno_ – dijo Hinata sonriendo _– y luego se lo vas a llevar a Sakura_

– _- Ella se levanta a las 6 por que entrena con Sasuke una hora_ – empezó Ino que ya se había parado y empezado a tomar su café _– a las 7 levanta a Naruto y Sai y luego llega Kakashi para desayunar, ahi entras tu_ – señalando al joven que estaba en shock desde que le dijeron que tendría que cocinar - _vas a llegar poco antes de las 7 y le vas a anunciar que la invitas a desayunar_ – mirando a las otras 3 chicas la miraban sorprendida – _te va a decir que no ya que para ellos es un ritual desayunar juntos, no lo dejan por nada entonces le vas a decir que no hay problema, que ya traes el desayuno para todos_

– _- Oye Ino_ – dijo Ten Ten - _¿de donde sabes tantos detalles?_ - confundida

– - _Es cierto_ – continuo Hinata _– ni yo se tanto de la vida de Naruto o de su rutina_

– - _A pues es que yo investigo_ – dijo Ino divertido viendo como Neji fruncía el ceño – _o mas bien obligue a Shino a que los espiara ayer en la mañana para saber_ – como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo – _solo tenía que confirmarme que seguían haciendo lo mismo_

– _- A veces espantas_ – dijo Ten Ten

– - _Yo creo que es una buena idea, sí empezaras a ganar puntos con sus celadores _– dijo Hanabi divertida – _y después la acompañaras al trabajo y le pedirás una cita para comer_

– _- Cocinar _– logro decir Neji finalmente –_ pero yo no se_

– _- Por eso estamos aquí_ – dijo Ten Ten sonriendo sacando un libro de cocina _– te vamos a ayudar, nosotros tampoco queremos que los intoxiques_

– - _Hum_ – contesto simplemente el chico viendo como Hanabi abría un cajón de una alacena que estaba ahí

– - _Bueno, pues manos a la obra _– dio Ino aceptando los mandiles que Hanabi le extendió

– - _Si no hay otro remedio _– fue lo único que dijo Neji antes de ponerse el mandil

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

7:00 am.

Frente a una de las casas del antiguo barrio Uchiha se ve a un joven de cabello largo con varias bolsas de un conocido restaurante, al final de cuentas no se habían puesto de acuerdo sobre que hacer y ya cuando comenzaron a cocinar fue todo un desastre, al grado de que las cocineras de la casa casi los corrieron de la cocina y tuvieron que buscar un restaurante abierto a esa hora, cosa nada fácil pero gracias a que dijeron que era un encargo para Hiashi Hyuuga les habían preparado el mejor desayuno y en muy poco tiempo, cosa que agradecía enormemente ya que de verdad no creía que cocinar fuera su fuerte, pero por ella había estado en la disposición de hacerlo, no cabía duda que en verdad estaba interesado, incluso estaba dispuesto a soportar a sus queridos compañeros, sabía que ella los consideraba como familia y si iban a estar juntos tenía que aceptar que ellos también iban a ser parte de su familia y que mejor forma de limar asperezas que con comida, o al menos eso decía Ino.

– - _Que esperas para tocar_ – dijo Ten Ten que estaba a un lado de él ya que lo había acompañado para asegurarse de que si fuera _– o lo hago yo_

– _- Hum_- respondió el chico tocando y viendo como su compañera desaprecia – _por lo menos no fue Yamanaka la que vino_ – y toco por fin la puerta

– - _Ya voy_ – se escucho desde adentro _– de seguro es la cerda_ – se oyó que dijeron des dentro – _pero que chismosa es_ – abriendo la puerta - _veo que_... - no termino de hablar la pelirrosa al ver al chico en la puerta – _Neji –_ dijo en un susurro

– - _Buenos días_ – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de que pudiera reaccionar – _vengo a invitarte a desayunar – sin dejar de observar lo sonrojada que estaba_

– _- Buenos día_s – dijo Sakura cuando por fin salió de sorpresa de verlo ahí – ¿_que haces aquí?_ - pregunto de nuevo la chica que no había escuchado lo que dijo

– _- Vengo a invitarte a desayunar_ – dijo nuevamente al chico observando la escasa ropa que traía, solo un pequeño short color gris y una playera de tirantes blanca muy ajustada que dejaba ver sus curvas perfectamente

– _- Yo..._ - comenzó a decir la chica –_ yo estaría encantada de salir contigo pero me temo que no puedo_ – dijo tratando de disimular el sonrojo que cubría su rostro al sentir como el chico la observaba – _desde que me mude con los muchachos tenemos un pacto de desayunar juntos, sin excusa, de hecho Kakashi también viene, es como un ritual _

– - _No importa_ – dijo Neji sonriendo, le había dicho justo lo que le habían dicho que diría, era sorprendente como la Yamanaka sabía tantos detalles – _traje el desayuno para todos_ – señalando las bolas que tenía de lado – _espero no te importe_

– - _Claro que no_ – dijo la chica sorprendida ante el acto de Neji, no se esperaba esto, de hecho había esperado que le chico siguiera con su habitual frialdad como si nada hubiera pasado

– - _¿Puedo pasar?_ – pregunto Neji sacándola de sus pensamientos

– - _Claro_ – dijo la chica sonriéndole y dejándolo pasar

– - _¿Quien es Sakura?_ – dijo Sasuke que salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua

– - _Es Neji_ – dijo la chica simplemente ya que estaba demasiado ocupada en sus sueños como para decir más

– - _Buenos días Uchiha_ – dijo Neji cortésmente al Uchiha

– - _Hmp_ – contesto el joven no muy contento de verlo ahí – ¿_que haces aquí?_

– - _Vino a desayunar_ – dijo la chica viendo que el ambiente se había tornado tenso – _el trajo el desayuno para todos_ – viendo fijamente a Sasuke

– _- Hmp_ – volvió a contestar el ojinegro – _¿y a que se debe esto?_ – pregunto

– - _Solo tenía ganas de ver a Sakura_ – contesto Neji con su habitual seriedad pero sin enojarse, después de todo le habían advertido que si lo hacía Sasuke podría tomarlo como una ofensa y ocasionar problemas – _y que mejor excusa que traerle el desayuno_ – dejando perplejos a los dos, provocando que Sasuke solo lo viera aún con mas enojo y que Sakura se sonrojara aún más

– - _Bueno, pues vamos a la mesa_ – dijo por fin Sakura _– no queremos que se enfríe_

– _- Esta bien_ – dijo Neji siguiendo a la chica dedicándole una sonrisa de triunfo al Uchiha, no podía dejar que la ocasión pasara

– _- Hmp_ – dijo simplemente el pelinegro siguiendo a los dos a la mesa – _imbécil _

Los dos chicos empezaron a poner la mesa en completo silencio, Neji no podía hablar con Sakura debido a que Sasuke se había sentado y lo estaba observando fijamente y Sakura no hablaba ya que no era muy buena idea mencionar el beso de ayer con Sasuke cerca, sabía que podía ocasionar que los dos se pelaran, uno por celoso y el otro por no dejarse de él, así que mejor espero a que bajaran los demás, aunque tampoco era muy buena idea esperarlos ya que después de todo lo que habían planeado ayer para molestarlo no estaba muy segura de que la casa sobreviviera

– - _Vaya que son muchas cosas_ – dijo de pronto la pelirrosa viendo que había de todo, waffles, jugo, café, fruta, tostadas, panecillos de frutas y de chocolate – _pero no sabía que "moon" abría tan temprano_

– - _No lo hace_ – contesto Neji _– fue un pedido especial que hicieron por ser un encargo de un miembro de la familia Hyuuga_ – dijo sonriendo viendo la actitud de Sasuke

– - _Ni que fuera la gran cosa_ – dijo Sasuke sirviéndose café con su cara de hastío

– - _Que amable de tu parte Neji_ – dijo Sakura viendo fijamente al pelinegro _– ¿no lo crees Sasuke?_

– _- Hmp_ – contesto simplemente sabiendo que eso era una advertencia por parte de la chica – _como sea_

– _- Bueno_ – dijo Sakura – _siéntate Neji, voy por los demás para poder desayunar_ – dejando a los dos chicos solos

– _- ¿Que pretendes_? – dijo Sasuke cuando Sakura hubo desaparecido

– _- No te interesa_ – dijo Neji secamente

– - _Me interesa por que es con Sakura_ – respondió secamente Sasuke – _mas vale que me lo digas_ – amenazadoramente – _además ya se lo que intentaste hacer en su consultorio_

– _- Eso solo le interesa a Sakura y a mi_ - respondió el Hyuuga – _además lo que hagamos o no es algo que no te importa_

– - _Yo_ – dijo una nube de humo apareciendo

– - _Buenos días Kakashi-sensei_ – dijo el joven ojiperla al saber quien era

– - _¿Neji?_ - dijo Kakashi sorprendido - _¿que haces aquí?_

– - _Vine a traerles el desayuno_ – mostrando la mesa – _espero no les moleste_

_- - Pues supongo que no – _contesto el peliplata_ – hola Sasuke – _dirigiéndose al joven Uchiha

– - _Tu_ – dijo Naruto seriamente apuntando a Neji mientras bajaba – q_ue feliz me haces, me tocaba hacer el desayuno_ – dijo sentándose mientras le dirigía una mirada de felicidad a Neji olvidándose de sus planes de acabarlo - _buenos días Kakashi-sensei_ – dijo al enmascarado que ya se había sentado

– - _Buenos días Uzumaki_ – respondió el chico Hyuuga

- - Hola Naruto – contesto Kakashi

– - _De verdad que nos salvaste_ – dijo Sai que se sentaba espantándolos ya que no lo habían visto bajar, ni aparecer ni sentido su chakra – _de verdad no quería desayunar ramen, hola Kakashi – sentándose _

– - _Buenos días Sai_ - respondió Neji

- _Muy bien_ – apareció Sakura con una playera suelta que le llegaba debajo del short – _pues comamos, hola Kakashi-sensei – _viendo al peliplata_ y _acercándose a la mesa y para sorpresa de todos Neji le saco la silla para que se sentara y después sentándose a su lado – gracias – dijo casi en un susurro para el joven

– - _Espero y sea de su agrado el desayuno_ – dijo Neji a los presentes

– - _Muy amable de tu parte Neji_ – dijo Kakashi mientras se servía unos waffles – _pero creo que lo que todos nos preguntamos es esto_ – dijo viéndolo con su único ojo descubierto – _¿a que debemos tu presencia?_ – provocando el sonrojo de Sakura

– - _Kakashi_ – dijo Sakura sumamente roja

– - _Es cierto Neji –_ dijo Naruto con una revoltura de todo lo que había en la mesa en su plato – _digo, tu no eres muy sociable y amigos, amigos no somos, de hecho creo que nos odias_ – dijo sin dejar de comer

– - _El único que ha hecho esto es Lee_ – dio Sai pensativo con un plato de fruta – _y Shino, pero ellos por que querían quedar bien para salir con la fea_ – tomando un poco de jugo – _y no creo que sea por eso, ¿o si?, por que si es así no te va a ser fácil_

– _- Sai_ – dijo Sakura dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa

– - _Eso me dolió_ – dijo Sasuke – _me pateaste a mi, no al imbécil_ – sin subir la mirada de su plato

– - _Cierto_ – comenzó a reírse Naruto – _ya recuerdo la vez que vino Lee, con solo ver a Sasuke a punto de atacarlo salió corriendo, al igual que Shino, con el si nos costo trabajo espantarlo, el chico es aun mas serio que el teme, pero cuando Kakashi saco los insecticidas desapareció _

– _- Naruto_ – dijo nuevamente la chica pateándolo

– - _¿Entonces por que estas aquí? -_ pregunto de nueva cuenta Kakashi provocando que Sakura bajara la mirada y observara su plato de cereal con detenimiento

– - _Debo decir_ – comenzó Neji muy serio pero con la mirada fija en los 4 hombres que lo observaban – _que el motivo de mi visita es Sakura_ – dijo viendo ahora a la pelirrosa que lo veía bastante sorprendida, él ya sabía de lo intentos de Lee y Shino, Ten Ten le había platicado todo lo que los 4 presentes les habían hecho y por eso habían decidido apoyarlo, el tendría mas posibilidades de resistir que ellos

– _- Eso si es una sorpresa_ – dijo Sai – _no sabía que te gustaba la fea, aunque quizás por eso estuviste a punto de besarl_a – dijo reflexionando

– - Imbécil – grito Naruto – como _se te ocurre que Sakura va a querer algo contigo_ – mientras era detenido por Kakashi – _si eres un antisocial_

– - _Naruto, cálmate_ – dijo Sakura _– van a tirar la mesa_

– - _Pero ese imbécil que se cree – volvió a gritar el rubio_ – suélteme Kakashi-sensei, ahora lo saco de la casa

– _- Hyuuga_ – dijo Sasuke con el sharingan activado – _mejor vete y no regreses, no dejaremos que Sakura se líe con una basura como tu_

– - _A mi me gusta como se ven juntos_ – dijo Sai que no se había inmutado y seguía comiendo – _o tu que crees Kakashi sensei, pero eso no quiere decir que este de acuerdo_ – comiendo como si nada pasara

– - _Yo creo que mejor se debería de ir_ – viéndolo amenazadoramente – _no creo que nuestra Sakura este interesada en él_ – dijo sin dejar a Naruto que trataba de soltarse

– _- Con todo respeto_ – dijo el ojiperla siguiendo los consejos que le habían dado – _creo que eso lo deberíamos discutir Sakura y yo_

– _- Como te atreves imbécil_ – grito Naruto – _todo lo que sea relacionado con Sakura es de nuestra importancia _

– _- En eso tiene razón el dobe_ – dijo Sasuke – _así que mejor vete, no eres bienvenido aquí_

– - _Neji –_ dio Sakura bastante alto para que todos se callaran – _te pido una disculpa por el comportamiento de mi adorable familia_ – dijo con ironía y sumamente enojada – _ellos ya se van a sus labores_ – viéndolos fijamente – _y si no te molesta me gustaría que me acompañaras al trabajo, creo que tenemos que hablar, solo_s – viendo a los 4 que estaban a punto de echársele encima a Neji

– - _Claro que si_ – dijo Neji sonriendo triunfal _– ¿quieres que te espere mientras te cambias?_

– _- No es buena idea_ – dijo Sakura _– me cambio en el hospital_ – viendo nuevamente a sus compañeros - _Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai_ – dijo pesadamente – _por favor, esta vez les suplico que no se metan_

– - _Pero Sakura-chan_ – chillo Naruto – _solo queremos cuidarte_

– - _No podemos permitir que te pase nada_ - continuo Kakashi

– _- Neji no me va a hacer daño_ – dijo sonriéndoles – _se cuidarme sola –_ acercándose y dándoles un beso a todos en la mejilla _– no se les olvide recoger la casa_ – saliendo junto con Neji de la casa

– - _Nos vemos luego_ – dijo Neji despidiéndose de 3 hombres enfurecido y uno sonriente

– - _Bueno, ya la oyeron_ – dijo Kakashi una vez que ya desaparecieron – n_ada de intervenir_

– _- ¿Es en serio?_ - pregunto Sasuke extrañado – ¿_la vamos a dejar sola con ese?_

– - _Pues eso dijo_ – continuo Sai – _yo me voy a buscar a Ino_

– - _Yo no pienso dejar a Sakura-chan sola con ese perverti_do – grito Naruto dispuesto a salir tras ellos _– no quiero que terminen juntos_

– - _Claro que no lo vamos a permitir_ – dijo Kakashi – _solo hay que ser discretos_

– - _Hmp_ – contesto Sasuke de acuerdo – _cual es el plan_

– - _Si los descubre_ – intervino Sai _– les va a ir muy mal_

– - _Pues no se va a enterar_ – dijo Naruto – _no tendría como_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

8:30 am.

Los 4 chicos se quedaron ideando un plan para sabotear a Neji, de hecho solo eran Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto, Sai no hablaba por que sospechaba que su rubia novia tenía algo que ver con eso, los otros 3 estaban planeando hacer que Neji se arrepintiera de haberse fijado en Sakura, si ya habían espantado a otros, este no sería diferente, o eso era lo que creían ya que no contaban con que él también tenía a su propio equipo

– _- Muy bien _– dijo Sasuke sonriendo maléficamente

– - _¿Entonces todos de acuerdo? _- preguntó el peliplata fijándose en Sai

– - _Yo no quiero participar en esto_ – dijo el pintor – si nos descubre nos va a ir mal, además de tener que lidiar con Ino

– - Sai – comenzó Kakashi – _todos somos una familia y no podemos permitir que la destruyan, además es por el bien de Sakura, y tu quieres que este bien ¿no?_ - sonriendo bajo su máscara

– - _Esta bien _– contesto rendido

– - _Entonces empieza la operación "SABOTAJE_" – dijo Naruto imaginando a un Neji totalmente destruido

* * *

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, SI NO LE ENTENDIERON A ALGO PORFA DIGANMELO Y LO ARREGLARE YA QUE AUNQUE LO REVISE LUEGO ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE NO ESTA DEL TODO BIEN Y LO ESTOY SUBIENDO CON ALGO DE PRISA ASI QUE TENGAN PACIENCIA**

**EN FIN, YA SABEN COMENTARIOS, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE O COSAS POR EL ESTILO SON BIEN RECIBIDAS**

**GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE ME MANDAN REVIEW, YA SABEN QUE LOS CONTESTO PERSONALMENTE Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA DE IGUAL FORMA GRACIAS**

**RECUERDE QUE JASHIN-SAMA LOS OBSERVA ASÍ QUE COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS**

**BYE**


	6. oferta y contraoferta

**BUENO, QUIZAS UN POCO TARDE, TUVE PROBLEMAS PERO AQUI ESTA, EL NUEVO CAPITULO**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE Y QUIZAS TARDE ALGO EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE, A PARTE DE QUE VOY A ESTAR CON MUCHO TRABAJO LAS SIGUINTES DOS SEMANAS MI FUENTE DE INSPIRACION PARA ESTE FIC PARECE QUE TIENE GRIPA PORQUE NO LA HE VISTO**

**EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE**

* * *

Sakura llego al hospital acompañada de Neji, en todo el camino no habían dicho ni una palabra, cuando entraron las enfermeras se les quedaron viendo de una forma muy extraña que Sakura no pudo reconocer, pensó que era por la ropa que llevaba ya que no estaba vestida apropiadamente para el trabajo pero Neji sabía que era por que su "grupo de apoyo" como se habían auto-denominado Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata y Hanabi habían ido al hospital, no le habían dicho a que pero suponía que era parte de su plan.

Neji observo a Sakura desenvolverse perfectamente, a pesar de que sabía que estaba incomoda con esa ropa entro muy segura, saludando a los que estaban en recepción por su nombre y preguntando cosas personales en clara muestra de que sabía bastante de ellos, pidió las citas para ese día, pregunto por los pacientes internos y pidió que no la molestaran hasta que ella diera nuevo aviso, subió con él de nuevo a su oficina y le dijo que esperara.

Sakura entro al baño adjunto a su oficina, se baño, cambio y arreglo, no sabía que esperar cuando saliera, daba por hecho de que si Neji fue a su casa y soporto a sus chicos es que quería algo mas pero tampoco quería hacerse ilusiones así que se preparo para todo, o al menos para todo lo que ella creía posible.

Neji espero pacientemente tratando de no parecer tan nerviosos, ahora se arrepentía de no haber dejado que su "grupo" le diera consejos sobre que decir ya que no sabía como empezar o como iba a reaccionar la chica, quizás no quería nada con él por lo serio que era o quizás no quería problemas con los otros y por eso mejor estaba sola, en fin que el chico estaba ya desvariando

– - _¿Y bien?_ – dijo Sakura ya que salió del baño con un vestido verde agua y su bata blanca

– - _¿Bien que?_ - pregunto Neji sabiendo y no sabiendo a que se refería la chica además de que estaba embobado viendo a la joven

– - _Neji_ – replico la pelirrosa – _¿que te traes?_ - pregunto por fin la chica

– - _Ayer me diste una poesía_ - comenzó el joven – _me dijiste que una vez que la leyera ya hablaríamos, bueno, aquí estoy_ – viendo como se sentaba del otro lado del escritorio

– - _Bien_ – dijo la chica jugando con una pluma de nervios – _supongo que ya sabrás que es lo que quiere decir el poema_ – sin verlo a los ojos – _ayer me dijiste que te gustaba, el problema es que tu a mi no solo me gustas_

– - _Eso es lo que yo entendí_ – contesto el ojiperla

– - _No quiero que te sientas comprometido a decir algo que no quiere_s – habló la pelirrosa con un tono de voz muy serio – _simplemente esos son mis sentimientos y no te pensaba dar la carta_ – dijo volteando la mirada – _pero después de lo que paso ayer me pareció justo que conocieras mis sentimiento_s – dando un suspiro – _no espero que me jures amor eterno o te cases conmigo_ – continuo la joven para sorpresa de Neji – _de hecho, esto te parecerá extraño, pero no espero una relación tampoco, se que no va contigo eso de andar en pareja y no estoy dispuesta a volver a sacrificar lo que quiero solo por complacer a alguien mas_ – viendo como el joven ni cambiaba de expresión

– - _¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?_ - pregunto Neji una vez que Sakura hubo terminado

– - _Eso parece_ – fue lo único que respondió ya que no espero ese tipo de respuesta del Neji por lo que decidió esperar a ver que es lo que pasaba

– - _No me siento comprometido a decir nada, lo que te voy a decir lo hago por que quiero_ – comenzó el joven Hyuuga _– me alegra que me dieras el poema que me escribiste, me gusto conocer lo que tu sientes por mi, podría jurarte amor eterno pero eso es imposible_ – viendo fijamente todas las emociones que pasaban por la cara de la chica – _yo si espero una relación contigo, se que no se me da eso de andar en pareja pero por ti puedo intentarlo, no quiero que sacrifiques nada por mi, te quiero tal cual eres en este momento y no dudes que te voy a apoyar en todo lo que decidas_ – concluyo el joven sin dejar de ver a la medico – _¿y bien?_

– - _No se que decir –_ contesto la chica sin saber si lo había dicho en voz alta o no

– - _Solo tienes que..._ - empezó Neji

– _- Sakura-chan_ – interrumpió un rubio en la oficina de Sakura – _Sakura-chan_

– _- Lo siento –_ entrando detrás de él una enfermera – _no pude detenerlo_

– - _No te preocupes Kasumi_ – contesto la pelirrosa viendo con ansias de matar a Naruto – _yo me encargo_ – sonriendo a la chica – _te puedes retirar, ¿que quieres Naruto?_ – dijo al joven rubio

– _- Hmp_ – fue lo que dijo el chico ojiperla ante tal interrupción

– - _Vengo por que Tsunade nos llama_ – dijo alegre el ojiazul

– - _Que raro_ – dijo la pelirrosa – _Tsunade-shishio no me ha mandado decir nada_

– - _Es que nos acaba de avisar_ – dijo Naruto muy seguro de si mismo

– - _Que raro y que conveniente_ – dijo Neji tratando de parecer calmado pero rogando porque no fuera cierto y la chica no tuviera que irse

– - _Ya saben como es la vieja_ – dijo Naruto – _cuando una idea se le pega le da igual todo_ – sonriendo feliz

– - _Neji_ – dijo Sakura algo nerviosa – _vamos a tener que dejar esta platica para luego, tengo que ir con Tsunade_

– - _Esta bien Sakura_ – dijo Neji derrotado –_ ve a ver lo que quiere la Hokage_

– _- Adiós Neji_ – dijo Naruto con burla saliendo de la oficina arrastrando a Sakura

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*

Neji no sabía que hacer, estaba pensando muy seriamente en decirle en ese momento a Sakura que se casara con él, dejar de lado tantos planes y simplemente confesarle lo que sentía ya que después de todo lo que había planeado no había podido decirle nada y no quería perderla pero un ruido lo saco de sus cavilaciones

– - _Hyuuga-sama _– dijo una voz

– - _Si – _dirigiéndose a la enfermera que le hablaba

– - _Ya esta lista la reservación para la comida _

– - _¿De que hablas? _– pregunto de lo más cortés que pudo dado su estado de ánimo

– - _La señorita Yamanaka nos pidió que hiciéramos una reservación a su nombre en el restaurante favorito de la doctora Haruno_ – dijo tranquilamente la enfermera

– - _Temo que ya no va a ser necesaria – _dijo Neji – _no creo que Sakura regrese para la hora de la comida_

– - _También nos pidió que le dijéramos una vez que vinieran por la doctora que no se preocupara_ – dijo la chica riendo – _que ya lo tienen todo controlado_

– _- ¿Como que ya lo tienen todo controlado?_ - pregunto sin saber a que se refería

– - _La señorita Hyuuga y la señorita Yamanaka vinieron esta mañana y nos dejaron ordenes precisas_ – comenzó la chica divertida – _nos explicaron que esta interesado en la doctora Haruno pero que el joven Uzumaki o el joven Uchiha o el joven Sai vendrían impedir que hablaran así que nos dejaron ordenes de dejarlos pasar pero fingiendo que no y después le diéramos el recado y que las buscara en la florería Yamanaka_

– - _Gracias _– saliendo sin fijarse en la sonrisa de la enfermera y sabiendo la razón por la cual todo el hospital los había visto raro y ahora hablaban a su paso

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*

En ese mismo momento en la torre de la Hokage esta una muy molesta Tsunade oyendo a Kakashi y sus tontas explicaciones

– - _No creo que Sakura necesite más entrenamiento, además tiene trabajo en el hospital_ – dijo enojada ya que la había despertado

– - _Claro que lo necesita_ – dijo Kakashi – _tiene que mejorar sus técnicas y que mejor que yendo de entrenamiento una semana con su equipo_

– _- No Kakashi_ – replico Tsunade – _yo necesito a Sakura aquí_

– - _Y si le doy una botella de sake_ – jugando su carta maestra – _es de lo mejor, es de la reserva de los Uchiha_

– _- ¿Sake?_ - pregunto interesada

– - _De lo mejor_ – mostrándole una botella – _solo tiene que autorizar una semana de entrenamiento_ – extendiéndole la botella _– y Sakura ya viene en camino_

– - ¿_Puedo pasar?_ - dijo una voz desde fuera

– - _Adelante_ – dijo Tsunade a punto de firmar la orden

– - _Tsuande-sama_ – dijo Ten Ten – _Kakashi-sensei_ – viendo al hombre con burla

– - ¿_Que se te ofrece?_ - pregunto Tsunade viendo ala chica que extrañamente traía un maletín

– - _Vengo a hacer una contra oferta_ – dijo Ten Ten muy segura poniendo el maletín en el escritorio y sacando unas hojas

– - _¿De que hablas?_ - pregunto Tsunade - _¿contra oferta de que?_

– _- De la oferta de Kakashi-sensei_ – viendo al enmascarado que estaba sorprendido viéndola

– - _No entiendo_ – dijo Tsuande sin saber a que se refería la maestra de armas

– - _Se que Kakashi-sensei le esta ofreciendo una botella del mejor sake de la reserva Uchiha a cambio de que mande a Sakura una semana de entrenamiento_

– - _¿Y tu como lo sabes_? - esta vez fue el peliplata quien pregunto

– - _Tengo mis fuentes_ – sonriéndole en respuesta

– - _¿Y que ofreces_? - pregunto Tsunade interesada - _¿y porque no quieres que la mande? - _aún mas interesada

– - _Ofrezco 3 botellas de sake de la reserva de la familia Akimichi – _dijo Ten Ten – y _mis motivos prefiero mantenerlos en secreto por el momento _– acomodando sus hojas

– - _Vaya que quieres mantener a Sakura aquí _– dijo Tsunade – p_ero el motivo me interesa mucho mas_ – viendo a los dos shinobis frente a ella – de los dos

– - Kakashi-sensei – dijo Ten Ten – _¿quiere decir sus motivos para llevarse a Sakura?_

– _- Pues el camino de la vida... _- comenzó el ninja copia

– - _Tomare eso como un no _– dijo Ten Ten interrumpiéndolo – _ahora espero saber que oferta tomara en consideración_

– _- Kakashi_ – hablo Tsunade – ¿_tienes algo que agregar a tu oferta?_

– - 2 _botellas más de mi reserva _– dijo seriamente sabiendo que ganaría con esto

– - _Vaya – _dijo la rubia – _dos de la reserva de la familia Hatake _– dijo pensándolo – _esa oferta es tentadora_

– _- Supera eso_ – dio Kakashi a la maestra de armas

– - _3 botellas de la familia Inuzuka_ – dijo Ten Ten sonriendo buscando dentro de su maletín

– - _3 de la familia Inuzuka_ – dijo Tsunade – _es delicioso su sake_ - Kakashi – dirigiéndose al peliplata – ¿_tienes algo mas que ofrecer?_

– - _Claro_ – sin ver a la castaña – _le garantizo que si autoriza el entrenamiento me encargare de que Naruto no la moleste en un mes_

– - _Ten Ten_ – dijo Tsuande – _temo que la oferta de Kakashi te gana por mucho, mira que prometer deshacerse de Naruto por un mes no tiene comparación_

– - _Esto es lo que no tiene comparación_ – dijo la maestra de armas sacando una libreta – _ofrezco la receta del pastel de carne de Gai-sensei_

– - _¿La receta de su pastel?_ - preguntaron Kakashi y Tsunade

– - _¿Como la conseguiste_? - pregunto Kakashi – el no me la ha querido dar y nunca la ha apostado

– - _Esta muy interesado en lo que represento_ – dijo la castaña como abogada – _la ofreció como medio de cambio_ – viendo a la rubia – _¿entonces que dice?_

*

Tsunade los miro fijamente a ambos, sabía que había un motivo detrás para ambas peticiones y si esperaba saber era mejor no mandar a Sakura fuera además de que era más sake

*

– - _Bien, como Hokage tomare la mejor decisión para la aldea_ – dijo Tsuande seriamente – y _como lo mejor para la aldea es tener a un Hokage feliz_ – dijo saboreando al sake – _aceptare tu oferta Ten Ten_

– _- Perfecto_ – dijo la castaña sonriendo _– gane_ – dirigiéndose a Kakashi que se notaba molesto

– _- No sabía que tu tenías algo que ver con todo esto_ – dijo Kakashi sabiendo el motivo de la chica – _pero no te será tan fácil, _

– - _No tengo miedo_ – contesto la chica altaneramente – _cualquier cosa que intenten la acabaremos_

– _- No se de que hablan_ – dijo Tsunade interrumpiendo – _pero_ _ahora quiero mi sake y la receta_

– - _En seguida Tsunade-sama_ – dijo Ten Ten – Lee – _dijo hacía un punto indefinido guardando todo en su maletín _

– - _Sabía que lo lograrías_ – dijo el chico de verde apareciendo con una caja – _la llama de la juventud arde mas que nunca_

– _- ¿Lee? -_ pregunto sorprendido Kakashi _- ¿También estas en esto?_

– - _Por ver a mi hermosa flor de cerezo feliz_ – dijo Lee con lagrimas _– estoy dispuesto a todo_

– - _Bien_ – dijo Kakashi – ya sabemos a que nos enfrentamos – _desapareciendo en una nube de humo_

– _- Una cosa más Tsunade-sama_ – dijo Ten Ten antes de entregar la caja que le había quitado a Lee – _si no dice nada a Sakura nada de esto_ – cómplicemente – _le daré una botella más de la casa Hyuuga_

– - _Eres hábil negociando_ – dijo Tsunade sonriendo - _solo espero saber pronto que pasa_

– _- No tema Tsunade-sama_ – dijo Ten Ten – en _menos de una semana todo se sabrá_ – abriendo la caja con el sake

– - _Que brillante idea tuvieron_ – dijo Lee _– la juventud esta_ _desbordante de alegría_

– - _Nos retiramos_ – dijo Ten Ten – _Sakura viene para acá, vamos Lee_ – jalando al chico que seguía en su escena

*

Los dos jóvenes salieron por la ventana para no toparse con Sakura que venía siendo arrastrada por Naruto

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*

– _- Tsuande-shishio_ – dijo Sakura entrando a la oficina empujada por Naruto – _me llamaba_

– - _Si Sakura_ – dijo Tsuande examinándola esperando saber que pasaba

– - _Verdad que tenemos que ir a entrenar vieja_ – dijo Naruto sabiendo que Kakashi iba a pasar antes

– - _Lo siento Naruto –_ dijo Tsuande – _pero no va a ver entrenamiento, solo necesito a Sakura para pedirle unas pociones para Suna _

– - _¡¡¡¡Que!!!!_ - grito Naruto sin ser tomado en cuenta

– - _¿Eso es todo Tsunade-shishio? -_ pregunto Sakura sabiendo que algo ocultaba

– _- Si eso es todo_ – dijo la rubia – _ahora salgan_ – dijo gritando – _tengo cosas que hacer_

_*_

_*_

Naruto y Sakura salieron del despacho, el rubio confundido ya que Kakashi había dicho que iría con Tsuande a pedir el entrenamiento y le ofrecería sake sabiendo que no se rehusaría pero al parecer no había aceptado y Sakura molesta por que no había podido platicar con Neji además de que ese tipo de cosas se las pedía Shizune no Tsunade

*

– _- Naruto_ – dijo Sakura lentamente

– - _Si Sakura-chan_ – dijo el rubio sin saber que pasaba

– - _Todo esto fue para no dejarme hablar con Neji ¿verdad?_

– _- No Sakura-chan_ – dijo el rubio nervioso – _como crees, a mi Kakashi me dijo que era por que nos iban a mandar de entrenamiento una semana_

– _- No que Tsuande-shishio acababa de decir que nos quería ver en su oficina_ – dijo Sakura descubriendo a Naruto - _¿y que tiene que ver Kakashi en esto? _

– _- Dobe_ – dijo una voz detrás de ellos – _tenías que hablar_

– _- ¿Tu también estas en esto Sasuke-kun?_ - pregunto Sakura sin saber que pasaba viendo al joven que se acercaba

– - _Teme_ – replico el rubio – _dile a Sakura-chan que no hay ningún plan_ – escondiéndose detrás de él

– - _Naruto, Sasuke_ – dijo Sakura a punto de perder la paciencia – _no me quiero enterar que están haciendo algo, cualquier cosa para molestar a Neji_ – tratando de controlar sus ganas de mandarlos a volar – _porque les aseguro que desearan que Orochimaru siga vivo para poder irse y que los proteja de las cosas que les voy a hacer_ – dando un largo suspiro – _bien, me voy, tengo cosas que hacer_ – dando la vuelta y saliendo como si nada pasara

– - _Eso me dio miedo_ – dijo Naruto viendo a la pelirrosa salir feliz de la vida

– - _Hmp_ – fue la respuesta de Sasuke

– - _Por cierto teme, ¿no que Kakashi iba a venir a hablar con la Hokage?-_ pregunto Naruto – _solo le pido unas medicinas_

– -_ Hmp_ – dijo Sasuke – _Kakashi nos espera_ – saliendo por otra puerta

*

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a saltar por los tejados hasta llegar de nuevo al barrio Uchiha donde encontraron a un feliz Sai molestando a un enojado Kakashi sin notar que un chico con un perro los habían seguido

*

– - _Y bien_ – dijo Sai – _pensé que los iba a mandar a volar_ – viendo a Sasuke entrar seguido de un Naruto confundido

– _- Kakashi-sensei_ – grito Naruto – _de seguro se le olvido que tenía que hablar con Tsunade_ – bastante enojado _– pero como puedo hacerlo, se le ha de haber hecho tarde_

– _- Naruto_ – dijo Kakashi gritando – _cállate para que les explique lo que paso_

– _- Dobe_ – dijo Sasuke sentándose

– - _Esto les va a causar mucha gra_cia – dijo Sai sonriendo – _mira que una chica le gane a Kakashi es memorable_

– _- ¿Como que una chica?_ - pregunto Naruto – ¿_de que habla?_

– _- Si fui con Tsunade_ – comenzó Kakashi su relato – _estaba a punto de firmar la orden cuando apareció Ten Ten y le ofreció mas sake, 3 botellas de la familia Akimichi_

– _- ¿Y que no le ofreciste mas_? - pregunto Sasuke

– - _Claro que si_ – respondió Kakashi – _le ofrecí dos de mi reserva, creí que con eso ganaría pero no_

– - _¿Y luego? -_ pregunto Naruto que ya estaba comiendo palomitas junto a Sai

– - _Pues ella ofreció 3 de la familia Inuzuka_ – dijo Kakashi derrotado – _creí que me iba a ganar pero le ofrecí que durante un mes Naruto no la molestaría_ – dijo triunfal

– - _Hmp_ – dijo Sasuke - ¿_y por que no acepto?, deshacerse del dobe un mes debió haber funcionado, cualquiera aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de deshacerse de esta molestia_

– _- Oye_ – replico Naruto – _quien te crees teme_ – a punto de golpearlo

– - _Dobe –_ dijo Sasuke dándole un golpe

– - _Mejor dejen que les termine de contar –_ intervino Sai

– - _Continua_ – contesto Sasuke

– _- Bueno, estaba a punto de aceptar mi oferta cuando Ten Ten le ofrece la receta del pastel de carne de Gai_ – continuo Kakashi con su relato –_ y con esto acepto su oferta_

– _- Jajajajaja_ – comenzó Naruto - _te gano una chica y una receta, jajajajaja_ – pasándole un brazo a Sai – _de verdad es gracioso_

– - _Lo se_ – contesto Sai y comenzó a reírse junto a Naruto

– - _Pero_ – interrumpió Sasuke - ¿_porque se metió Ten Ten en esto? ¿A ella que le interesa?_

– _- Ese es el problema_ – dijo Kakashi _– al parecer sabía por que queríamos irnos de entrenamiento y me dijo que detendrían cualquier cosa que intentáramos_

– - _Así que hay mas implicados_ – dijo Sasuke haciendo que Naruto y Sai se callaran – _¿quien mas?_

– _- Por lo pronto Lee_ – contesto Kakashi – _el fue el que llevo las botellas y el Inuzuka y Akimichi por que ellos fueron quienes pusieron el sake_ – dijo recordando que de sus familias provenían las botellas – _ellos deben de saber algo_

– - _Ese cejotas_ – replico Naruto _– ahora que lo vea –_ quedándose callado – _pero Sakura nos amenazo si intentábamos algo mas_ – recordando las palabras de la chica _– ¿que vamos a hacer?_

– _- Pues simplemente no permitir que se de cuanta_ – dijo Sai

– - _Entonces necesitamos un nuevo plan_ – dijo Sasuke maquiavélicamente

– _- El grupo "SABOTAJE" continua_ – dijo Naruto sonriendo

* * *

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y YA SABEN SI ALGO NO TIENE COHERENCIA O CONCORDANCIA PORFA AVISENME, LES JURO QUE LO REVISE PERO IGUAL Y SE ME PUDO PASAR**

**TAMBIEN ESPERO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, YA SABEN QUE JASHIN-SAMA LOS OBSERVA**

**BYE**


	7. eventos y encuentros

OK, TUVE PROBLEMAS PARA ACTUALIZAR Y CORREGIR UNOS ERRORES Y BORRE DESDE ESTE CAPITULO, PERO AQUI ESTAN DE NUEVO, SON LOS MISMO, NO HAY MAYORES CAMBIOS, SOLO UNO QUE OTRO ERROR DE ORTOGRAFIA Y DE LOS DIAS

* * *

Sakura no estaba del todo segura de que era lo que pasaba, estaba totalmente de acuerdo de que las personas en la aldea eran mas raras de lo normal pero el hecho de que Tsunade la haya mandado llamar y después le diera instrucciones sobre cosas que ella ya sabia que hacer o que hubiera podido avisarle con cualquier persona era mas extraño que de costumbre.

También aceptaba que sus chicos eran sumamente celosos pero desde que había pasado el pequeño incidente con la explosión en su oficina habían estado aun mas celosos y para colmo Ino, Hinata y TenTen mas raras que de costumbre y si su intuición no le fallaba estaba segura que algo tramaban y quizás por que ya le habían afectado los químicos con los que estaba trabajando estaba segura que era algo relacionado con la extraña actitud de Neji, no que le disgustara esta nueva personalidad del chico, de hecho así había tenida la oportunidad de probar sus labios y no seguir soñando pero sabia de sobra que el chico era igual o mas serio que Sasuke y que de la noche a la mañana haya cambiado no dejaba de parecerle extraño, en definitivo tenia problemas pero no era hora de ponerse a pensar en eso, mejor debía ponerse a trabajar, no vaya ser que en un descuido en lugar de antídoto prepara algún veneno

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

Kakashi había ideado un nuevo plan con Sai, ahora sabían a que enfrentarse y estaban seguros que necesitarían sus mejores tácticas para impedir que Neji y Sakura estuvieran juntos

_- Entonces esta todo entendido ¿verdad?_- pregunto el peliplata

_- Claro_– respondió Sai

_- Por supuesto_– respondió Sasuke _– no somos tontos_

_- Yo no creo que Hinata este metida en esto_ – respondió Naruto – _ella es demasiado inocente como para participar en algo así_

_- Naruto_– dijo Kakashi – _estamos de acuerdo en que Ino es la que esta detrás de esto_

_- Si_– respondió el rubio

_- Y también en que esta recibiendo ayuda de casi todos los de su generación_

_- Si_– asintió el rubio mientras los otros dos chicos lo observaban fijamente

_- Sabemos que Hinata e Ino son amigas_ – prosiguió el peliplata

_- Si_

_- Entonces es obvio que Hinata por lo menos este enterada de algo, además de que vive con Neji, por lo tanto ella debe saber algo_

_- Pero no me parece que la acusen de comploteadora_

_- No lo hacemos dobe_– dijo Sasuke entendiendo la molestia de Naruto – _solo queremos que vayas con ella y le preguntes que sabe_

_- Después de todo es por el bien de Sakura_ – intervino Sai – _y así podrás estar un rato con ella_

_- Si es así_– respondió el ojiazul – _esta bien_

_- Perfecto_– dijo Kakashi – _entonces vamos, comencemos nuestra misión_

Los 4 chicos salieron en diferentes direcciones dispuestos a hacer todo lo posible por hacer de su misión la más exitosa que hayan tenido

*

.-.-.-.-.-.

*

Kiba como encargado de vigilar a Sasuke, que según sus instrucciones era el que mas problemas podría dar se había enterado de todo lo que habían planeado ya que además de tener un bueno olfato su oído también era de lo mejor y sin necesidad de acercarse demasiado se había dado cuenta de lo que iban a hacer, no tenia necesidad de avisar lo que pasaba, los demás sabia que hacer según las precisas instrucciones de la chica de la florería, el solo no tenia que dejar que Sasuke saliera de su vista, cosa nada difícil a pesar de que el chico podía ocultar perfectamente su chakra

_- Vamos Akamaru_– dijo a su fiel acompañante –_hay que seguir la pelos de gallina_– acariciando una de su orejas _– quizás nos divirtamos_– comenzando a saltar sobre los tejados seguido de su compañero

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*

Neji llevaba meditando gran parte de la mañana, desde que había regresado del consultorio de cierta pelirrosa sin siquiera haber podido hablar por la interrupción de su rubio amigo, aún creía que lo mejor era decirle a Sakura que era lo que pasaba directamente pero también esta consciente de que quizás se podría asustar al mencionar lo del matrimonio, si bien era consciente de que tenia una semana esperaba que al ver que ya tenia una prometida y ver quien era, el consejo de su familia diera algún tiempo mas, después de todo el hecho de que ella fuera ex alumna de la Hokage, directora del hospital y miembro del mejor escudaron de ANBU debería de valer en algo, o eso esperaba

_- Que complicado es todo esto _– dijo dando un suspiro – _quizás debiera casarme con la que ellos propusieron_– viendo como en ese momento caía una flor de cerezo _– bueno _- tomándola delicadamente antes que cayera al suelo _– ella vale tanto problema_– poniéndola en su regazo y siguiendo con su meditación

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

Kakashi había sido el comisionado de ir a interrogar a Kiba y a Choji, comenzó con el "chico perro" recordando como lo nombraba Naruto, en un principio lo busco en su casa pero solo consiguió ser perseguido por varios perros quizás por el hecho de haber llegado en su hora de comida o por haberle pisado la cola accidentalmente a uno de ellos, quien sabe, el hecho es que juro venganza contra esos perros, después fue a ver si estaba con Kurenai

_- Yo_– dijo apareciendo delante de la maestra antes de que aventara el siguiente kunai

_- Hola Kakashi_– dijo seriamente

_- Kurenai, ¿sabes en donde esta Kiba?_- pregunto _– necesito encontrarlo_

_- No sabes que cuando ves a alguien conocido tienes que preguntarle como esta_– pregunto algo enojada la experta en genjutsu aventando otro kunai muy cerca del rostro del peliplata

_- Supongo que estas bien, si no ya lo sabríamos_– dijo despreocupado solo moviéndose un poco ante el paso del kunai

_- De todas formas en algo que preguntas por cortesía, por educación_

_- Bueno, como sea_– dijo suspirando - _¿sabes en donde esta Kiba?_

_- A ver_– dijo la chica sentándose - _te voy a explicar_– señalándole un lugar enfrente de ella – _es una cortesía preguntar a algún conocido por como_ esta, _independientemente de como lo veas es por entablar una conversación_

_- Kurenai_– replico el peliplata _– tengo algo de prisa_

_- Si hubieras saludado adecuadamente_– dijo la chica – _ya te hubieras ido, pero no, además que es eso de "yo" ese no es saludo, por ejemplo..._

_- ¿Por que a mi?_- se pregunto el peliplata en un susurro al ver que no se podría escapar de la mujer, cuando algo se proponía o había forma de huir, como cuando se puso la meta de enseñarlos a cocinar, fue un problema estar con Azuma y Gai en una cocina tratando de averiguar como prender una estufa pero la chica no descanso hasta que la Hokage les prohibió a ellos tres entrar de nuevo en una cocina o como cuando hizo que la acompañaran a la aldea de la nube por unas revistas nuevas de costura, en definitiva tendría que esperarse

- … _ese sería un saludo adecuado_ – sonriendo – _entendiste Kakashi_

_- Si_– sin saber que había dicho

_- Entonces a ver, practica conmigo_ – poniéndose mas cómoda - _empieza_

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

Naruto se dispuso a buscar a Hinata, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo útil que era la línea de sucesión de la familia de su novia ya que llevaba un buen rato buscándola y nada, primero fue al campo de entrenamiento a ver si estaba con Kurenai pero la vio practicando su puntería con Kakashi así que mejor se fue a otro lado.

Por fin la vio saliendo de un local que organizaba banquetes para la familia, solo para eventos importantes y que el supiera no tenían una fiesta pronto pero mejor se aseguraría en caso que ya le hubiera dicho y no se acordara

_- Hinata_– grito el poseedor del kyubi – _Hinata_

_- Naruto_– dijo la chica sorprendida guardando una nota entre su ropa

_- Hinata_– dijo el chico ya enfrente de ella – _te andaba buscando_– dándole un rápido beso en los labios

_- Naruto_– sonrojada – _¿para que me necesitas?_- pregunto

_- Necesito preguntarte unas cosas_ - dijo el ojiazul – _pero pensé que estarías entrenando_

_- Es que estoy haciendo unos encargos para el clan_ – dijo la chica – _y Kurenai me dio permiso_

_- ¿Y encargos de que?_- pregunto el rubio _-¿Van a tener fiesta?_

_- Algo así_– dijo la peliazul – _pero luego te cuento_– cambiando de tema – _mejor dime para que me querías_

_- A si_– dijo el chico serio - _¿sabías que Neji, el genio de "es el destino"_– imitando la voz del joven – _fue a mi casa hoy en la mañana a llevarle el desayuno a Sakura?_

_- ¿Neji fue a tu casa?_- pregunto lo mas sorprendida que pudo _- ¿Y le llevo el desayuno a Sakura?_

_- Si_– dijo Naruto algo enojado – _además nos dijo que le interesaba y al parecer a Sakura también le gusta_

_- ¿A Neji le gusta Sakura? _- tratando de parecer mas sorprendida que Naruto – _no sabía que se hablaran_

_- Pues si_– dijo Naruto cruzado de brazos

_- Y dices que a Sakura le gusta Neji_ – dijo la ojiblanca – _eso no lo sabía_

_- ¿Segura no sabías nada?_- pregunto el ojiazul

_- Claro que no Naruto_– dijo la chica _– he estado muy ocupada con las cosas del clan casi no veo a Nej_i – sintiéndose culpable por mentirle

_- Lo sabia Hinata_ – dijo el chico abrazándola – _tu no podías estar metida en eso_

_- ¿De que hablas Naruto?_-pregunto la chica pensando en lo que le costaría contentar a Naruto cuando se enterara que ella había sido la primera en enterarse

_- A pues déjame contarte_– dijo el rubio – _fíjate que …_

Naruto le platico a Hinata lo que ellos sabían y lo que hasta el momento había pasado y lo que ellos querían hacer para impedir que estuvieran juntos mientras que Hinata tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle que ella sabía todo y estaba de acuerdo

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

_- Así que como vez_– dijo la rubia acomodando unas hojas a su escuchante - ¿_verdad que es algo muy romántico?_ - dando un largo suspiro - _además de que el lugar me quedo divino_

_- ¿Que te quedo divino?_- la interrumpió una voz desde la entrada

_- Sai _– corriendo la chica para abrazarlo y besarlo apasionadamente

_- Creo que tenias ganas de verme_– con su típica sonrisa acariciando la espalda de la chica

_- Algo así_– sonrió la chica - _¿Que haces aquí?_- pregunto extrañada – _pensé que nos íbamos a ver en la noche_ – con su sonrisa picara

_- Si nos vamos a ver en la noche_ – soltándola – p_ero ahora vengo en una misión_

- ¿_Misión?_- volteándose para terminar de acomodar unas hojas de la planta con la que estaba hablando anteriormente

_- Algo así_– dijo el chico – _es mas una misión de interrogación_

_- Entiendo_– sin voltear a verlo imaginándose de que se podría tratar

_- Ino_– comenzó el chico seriamente

_- ¿Si?_- sonriendo de manera inocentemente

_- Se que tu estas implicada_– dijo el chico – _de hecho, estoy casi seguro que tu eras la planeadora_

_- ¿De que?_- pregunto la de ojos azules siguiendo con su tarea de arreglar las flores

_- Ino, vamos, no te hagas la tonta_ – dijo el chico _– se que tu eres la responsable de que Neji se interese en la fea_

_- A el ya le interesaba sin que yo me metiera_– dijo la rubia sin verlo tomando unas ramas para acomodarlas

_- Entonces aceptas que eres la principal causante de_ eso – acercándose para susurrarle al cuello

_- Tu mismo dijiste que no me hiciera tonta_– estremeciéndose ante el aliento del chico en su cuello _– pero sostengo que a el ya le interesaba desde antes_

_- Si le hubiera interesado lo suficiente_– dijo el ANBU – _el lo hubiera hecho desde antes_

_- Claro, como es tan fácil acercarse a la frentona con alguno de ustedes rondándola siempre_

_- ¿De que hablas?_- volteándola para verse cara a cara

- ¿_Crees que no se que se turnan para vigilar siempre lo que hace?_– dijo la chica

_- Eso no es cierto_– replico el joven

_- Claro que si_- contesto la rubia algo molesta – _no la dejan que haga nada o que nadie se le acerque_

_- Solo la estamos cuidando _– se defendió – _es porque nos interesa_

_- Pero no por eso tienen que estar siempre viendo que hace o con quien sale _– haciendo que el chico retrocediera hacia una pared

_- Es solo que no se puede relacionar con cualquiera _– sin inmutarse

_- Shino no era cualquiera _– dijo la chica apuntándolo con el dedo – e_s el heredero de su clan_– haciendo que se recorriera mas ya que ella no dejaba de caminar

_- Esta rodeado de bichos, a ella no le hubiera gustado _– topando contra la pared

_- Porque no dejan que ella decida _– interrumpió la ojiazul – _como con Neji_

_- Porque no dejas que el haga las cosas por su cuenta _– contra-ataco moviéndose para que la rubia quedara ahora contra la pared

_- Por que se que a ella le gusta _– dijo por fin la chica – _y si no intervengo jamás hubiera podido cruzar palabra con ella_

_- Te lo aviso Ino _– dijo el chico poniendo sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo de la chica para impedir que se fuera – _vamos a hacer todo lo posible porque ellos no tenga nada_

_- Te lo aviso Sai _– besando el cuello del chico – _vamos a hacer todo lo posible porque ellos sean pareja_

_- Pues veremos quien gan_a – sosteniéndole la barbilla para verse fijamente

_- Veremos _– juntando sus labios con los del chico

_- ¿Que haces?_- pregunto el chico una vez que se soltaron para tomar aire

_- Ya que estas aquí_– dijo la chica muy insinuante

_- Ya que estoy aquí_– respondió el chico cargándola para que ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras se besaban nuevamente

_- Esto no cambia nada_– antes de que el chico terminara de quitarle la blusa – _no voy a retroceder_

_- Como esperaba_– dijo el chico besando el cuello de la rubia provocando que esta soltara un gemido

*

.-.-.-.-.-.

*

_- Creo que ya es hora_– dijo Neji parándose de su lugar de meditación – _debo alistarme para ir por ella_ – encaminándose a su cuarto _– espero que ahora nadie nos moleste, aunque si conozco a Ino, a Hinata y a TenTen creo que no lo harán_

_- Neji_– fue interrumpido por una voz a sus espaldas _– Neji, espérame_

_- Hanabi_– dijo a modo de saludo - ¿_Qué pasa?_

_- Ino me comisionó para recordarte que tienes que ir por Sakura para la com_ida – tomando aire – _dice que ya todo esta listo y que no los van a molestar, y que la reservación es para las 3_

_- Estaba a punto de irme a arreglar_– dijo Neji algo molesto de que no confiaran en él

_- En ese caso_– dijo la castaña _– que esperas, se te hace tarde, tienes que apurarte_ – empujándolo al cuarto

_- Ya voy_– siendo empujado por la chica y entrando a su cuarto – _Hanabi, me puedo arreglar solo_- viendo como la chica se acercaba a su closet

_- Ya lo se pero TenTen me pidió que te escogiera algo de ropa_– dijo la chica empezando a ver lo que había dentro – _que no quería que fueras la ropa del clan_

_- Solo es una comida _– arrepentido de haber aceptado la ayuda de las chicas

_- Pero le vas a pedir que sea tu novia _– dijo la chica empujándolo al baño _– tienes que verte bien, y ya ve abañarte que se te hace tarde_

_- Como sabes que le voy a pedir que sea mi novia _– pregunto desde dentro del baño sabiendo que la chica no se iría

_- Llámalo intuición femenina _– respondió la joven – _por cierto, aquí te dejo la ropa que te vas a pone_r – moviendo unas cosas de un buró _– te pones esta loción _– grito la chica – _y las flores ya están listas _– abriendo la puerta del cuarto – _no tardes _

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

Sasuke había sido el encargado de vigilar a Sakura gracias a su velocidad ya que así la chica no iba a poder identificarlo y gracias a su habilidad para esconder su chakra tampoco Neji, en caso que buscara a Sakura podría encontrarlo, el chico llevaba toda la mañana sentado en un techo cercano al hospital observando a la chica trabajar por una ventana, nadie había ido a buscarla por lo que ya estaba sumamente aburrido de esperar

_- Por lo menos los demás interrogando_– dando un suspiro – _no que yo estoy viendo como mide líquidos y pesa polvos_– moviéndose de lugar – _esto es aburrido, más que las películas de arte que nos pone el imbécil de Sai_

*

.-.-.-.-.-.

*

Kakashi había logrado escapar de de Kurenai no sin unos raspones por su mala conversación o sus aun peores saludos, menos mal que en ese momento paso Anko y en un descuido pudo seguir buscando al Inuzuka, pronto llegó a la veterinaria de la hermana mayor de Kiba, otro gran error

_- Yo_– apareciendo en una nube de humo

_- Buenas tardes, ¿Que necesita?_– pregunto una chica bajita de un pelo color naranja que le recordó a Naruto

_- Busco a Hana Inuzuka_– dijo suspirando

_- La doctora esta un poco ocupada_ – dijo la joven – _pero si gusta esperarla_

_- Solo necesito preguntarle algo_ – continuo el peliplata – _dile que Hatake Kakashi esta aquí_

_- En seguida_– metiéndose a un consultorio

_- Kakashi_– dijo una joven alta de cabello castaño

_- Hana_– contesto a modo de saludo

_- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_– pregunto la chica

_- Veras yo…_- comenzando a decir

_- La cita de tus perros es hasta la otra semana_– revisando una libreta

_- Si lo se, lo que pasa es que…_- tratando de decir

_- No me digas que vienes a que salga contigo de nuevo_– con cara de incredulidad – _porque te dije que mejor como amigos_

_- No veras yo…_- un poco impaciente

_- En ese caso no me digas que alguno de tus perros tiene pulgas _– dijo la chica horrorizada _– te dije que no los dejaras sin el collar antipulgas cuando los necesitaras_

_- Si lo se…_- a punto de gritarle

_- En ese caso necesitas un shampoo nuevo_– jalándolo dentro de la pequeña tienda que había en su clínica – _y un jabón_– mientras le daba varios productos

_- Pero yo no_… - haciendo malabares

_- Y Por que no unos premios, unas carnazas_…

Kakashi trato de irse cuando comenzó ha sacar un alimento nuevo pero la joven le dijo que lo había oído hablar sobre algo así de vigilar a alguien o algo sobre la ira de Hinata por lo que tuvo que quedarse dándose cuenta de que no solo era una buena veterinaria, sino una excelente vendedora.

*

.-.-.-.-.-

*

_- Sakura-san_– dijo una enfermera sacándola de sus cavilaciones

_- Si_– respondió sin levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando

_- Alguien la esta esperando abajo_– dijo nerviosa la chica

_- Hoy no tengo citas programadas_– firmando lo que estaba leyendo - _¿Es muy urgente?_

_- El dijo que si_– soltando una risa

_- ¿Quién es?_– pregunto subiendo su vista a la chica que le hablaba

_- Es Hyuuga-san_– dijo algo sonrojada

_- ¿Neji?_– pregunto sonrojada al oír le nombre del chico

_- Si, dice que la espera a comer_ – sonriendo aún más _- ¿Qué le digo?_

_- Dile que… dile que…_ - totalmente nerviosa – _dile que si… mejor que no…_ - sonrojándose aún más – _no se_…

_- Sakura-san_– intervino la enfermera – _con todo respete si le gusta el bombón del Hyuuga debería ir a comer con él_– provocando que la chica sonriera

_- Dile que ya bajo_ – mas calmada _– ¿en verdad es guapo verdad?_– pregunto antes que la chica se fuera

_- Si lo es_– cerrando la puerta

Sakura se paro totalmente nerviosa, no esperaba que Neji la invitara a comer, de hecho no esperaba nada, no sabía exactamente que pretendía el chico, en pocos días habían sucedido cosas realmente sorprendentes, habían pasado de no dirigirse la palabra a besarse y confesarse lo que sentían, aún seguía sorprendida por el hecho de que hubiera ido a su casa y aguantar a los extraños de sus chicos, nada de esto le molestaba pero no podía evitar pensar que las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado rápido y de una forma sumamente extraña, solo esperaba que no fuera a terminar mal por que en verdad estaba enamorada del genio Hyuuga, claro que todo esto lo estaba pensando mientras se cepillaba el cabello y se maquillaba un poco, estaba claro que no iría a una cita con Neji sin estar arreglada.

*

.-.-.-.-.-

*

Sasuke había visto como el Hyuuga entraba en el hospital con un ramo de flores, cortesía de Ino, en ese momento pensó en confrontarlo pero recordó la amenaza de la ojiverde y espero a ver lo que pasaba, estaba tan feliz con su jutsu, por lo menos la tonta idea de Naruto le había servido de algo, nadie se había dado cuenta y su chakra estaba muy bien escondido, de esta forma podría seguirlos sin que nadie y en especial ellos se diera cuenta, se acomodo sus lentes negros y siguió esperando cualquier movimiento.

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

Kiba había sido el designado a vigilar a Sasuke, Ino sabía que de los 4 el era el mas peligroso ya que los celos por saber que estaba perdiendo a Sakura podían echar todo perder por lo que lo pusieron a que siguiera todos sus pasos por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar pero estaba a punto de reírse al ver la forma que Sasuke había tomado, valla que quería saber que iban a hablar, el hecho de haberse transformado así dejaba ver que no la quería perder de vista y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por cumplir con su parte, pero él también estaba decidido a no dejar que el joven huyera de su vista, no quería ver a Hinata enojada de nuevo

*

.-.-.-.-.-

*

_- Neji_– dijo la pelirrosa apareciendo

_- Sakura_– viendo a la joven que le sonreía y extendiéndole las flores que le habían dejado en su casa

_- ¿Y a donde me vas a llevar a comer?_– pregunto sacando al chico de su trance y tomando las flores – _están bellísimas, son mis favoritas_– oliendo el ramo

_- Me lo supuse –_sonriendo mentalmente y haciendo un recordatorio de felicitar a la rubia y a las demás – _te voy a llevar_ _A "la red"_– recordando a la enfermera de la mañana – _se que es tu favorito_

_- Pero se necesita reservaciones_ – dijo la chica

_- Lo se_– sonriendo con suficiencia – _tengo una reservación para hoy_

_- Neji_– sonriendo la chica – _será un placer comer contigo_– entrelazando su mano para salir del hospital dejando a todas las enfermeras que los estaba observando con corazones en los ojos

*

.-.-.-.-.-

*

Hinata se encontraba en el centro comercial con Naruto, había logrado convencerlo para que la ayudara con sus compras, mientras ella entraba en los locales el esperaba fuera con las bolsas, después de que había terminado de contarle todo, el rubio le había dicho que su misión era buscar a Shino y ver que sabía él por lo que la chica a pesar de sentirse culpable le había prometido invitarlo a comer ramen con la condición de que la ayudara por lo que ahora el rubio se encontraba disfrutando de un helado mientras su novia estaba buscando la tela para los uniformes del servicio para el día de la sucesión del clan, cosa que también tenia que ocultar de Naruto, no quería que se mal interpretaran las cosas.

*

.-.-.-.-

*

Los dos chicos estaban muy sonrojados, ya estaban en el restaurante, al llegar se dieron cuenta de que la reservación estaba a nombre de "pareja Hyuuga", Neji trato de excusarse alegando que había encargado que llamaran pero por dentro estaba ansioso de probar en Ino su nuevo jutsu y saber que tan efectivo era, por su parte Sakura no había podido negar que "pareja Hyuuga" se oía bien y durante el pequeño trayecto de la recepción a la mesa se había imaginado en unos años casada con Neji y con dos niños con sus hermosos ojos perla, esto hizo que se sonrojara aún más ya que también imagino el proceso para tener hijos, en definitiva Neji alteraba sus hormonas mas de lo que en su momento el joven Uchiha lo había hecho.

Neji observo como Sakura estaba maravillada con lo bello que estaba arreglado el lugar, los habían llevado a una mesa aparte del resto y tenían su propio mesero, la mesa estaba rodeada de plantas que le daban aspecto exótico, desde ahí se podía ver la aldea entera, en verdad que las chicas se habían esmerado en preparar todo, la situación era la ideal para que por fin se sincerara

_- Creo que no voy a probar mi nueva técnica con ella _– dijo sin saber que había sido en voz alta

_- ¿Que dices?_- extrañada de las palabras de la chica

_- Nada, ¿te gusta?_- cambiando de tema

_- Es bellísimo, pero_– pensando – _no sabía que aquí tenían esta mesa_

_- No la tienen_– sonriendo – _fue un pedido especial, no quiero que nadie nos moleste de nuevo_

_- Piensas en todo ¿verdad? _- sonriendo coquetamente

_- Trato de estar preparado para cualquier situación _– sacando la silla para que la chica se sentara

_- Neji_– algo nerviosa - _¿que es lo que esta pasando? _- preguntó finalmente

_- Pasa que quiero estar contigo _– recordando las indicaciones que TenTen le había dado – _pasa que me gustas mas de lo que crees _– le había dicho que fuera sincero pero sin mencionar la boda – _pasa que quiero la oportunidad de estar contigo _– viendo la cara sorprendida de la pelirrosa ante esto

_- ¿Que van a tomar? _- siendo interrumpidos por el mesero

_- Quiero vino blanco_– dijo el chico - _¿Y tu Sakura? _- pregunto a la chica que aún seguía pensando en las palabras del chico pero esta no respondió - _¿Sakura?_

_- ¿Señorita? _- dijo el mesero

_- Vino blanco también _– dijo la chica sonrojándose sobre manera - _Neji_– cuando logro articular palabra y una vez que el mesero se hubo ido – _¿es cierto lo que dices?_

_- Sakura_– dijo el chico – _no soy una persona que demuestra sus sentimientos, de hecho en algún momento dude haberlos tenido_ – con algo de pesar

_- Neji_– comenzó a decir la chica pero fue interrumpida

_- Cerezo_– dijo Neji _– te pido me dejes estar a tu lado, no importa lo que digan los demás o los problemas que pueda ocasionar tu familia_– refiriéndose a cierto peliplateado y compañía – _estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de estar a tu lado, quiero ser en tu vida lo que tu quieres ser en la mía_– extendiéndole el poema que ella le había escrito

_- Neji_– conteniéndose para no lanzarse sobre el chico y besarlo – _no sabes lo feliz que me siento en este momento_ – tomando en papel – _no creí que tu sintieras lo mismo_

_- Sakura_– dijo el chico parándose y acercándose a ella para pararla – _quizás esto sonara anticuado o pasado de moda_ - dijo el chico – _pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_- Si_- dijo la chica abrazándolo efusivamente – _Neji, si quiero ser tu novia_

_- No sabes lo feliz que me haces_– respondió el ojiperla antes de tomar los labios de la chica nuevamente y sellarlos en un tierno beso que paso rápidamente a uno apasionado cuando el chico poso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la acerco a su cuerpo provocando un estremecimiento por parte de su ahora novia

_- Creo que no estamos solos_– dijo Neji cuando sintió las miradas puestas en ellos

_- ¿De que hablas?_- pregunto la ojijade sin abrir los ojos o moverse de lugar

_- A ellos_– haciendo que la chica volteara hacia la entrada y viera al personal del restaurante observándolos

_- Cielos_– dijo la chica volteándose sonrojándose – _pronto toda la aldea sabrá de esto_

_- ¿Te molesta?_- pregunto el chico algo perturbado al pensar que a la chica no le gustara que supieran que estaban juntos

_- Claro que no_– dijo ella acariciándole suavemente el rostro – _solo que no quiero problemas con mis chicos_– refiriéndose al rubio, al peliplata y a los dos pelinegros que tenía como familia

_- Por el momento no te preocupes por eso_– esperando que Ino, Hinata y TenTen ya tuvieran un plan para esto - _creo que deberíamos de comer_

- O_pino lo mismo_– sentándose nuevamente olvidándose del mundo y perdiéndose en mar de felicidad

*

.-.-.-.-.-.

*

Cuando Kakashi encontró el joven Akimichi después de rogarle que hablara con el y de convencerlo de que el no era una persona mala lo invito a comer para que se sintiera mas cómodo y le dijera que era lo que sabía, Choji acepto rápidamente, una comida gratis no se desperdicia y así los dos se dirigieron a un conocido restaurante, una vez adentro cada que el Ninja copia trataba de hablar el otro le interrumpía alegando que con el estomago hueco no podía hablar mientras pedía más comida, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos platos había pedido y comenzaba a pensar que quizás el dinero no le alcanzaría, quizás hubiera sido mejor quedarse con Hana, por lo menos lo que había pagado con ella iba a ser de beneficio.

*

.-.-.-.-.-.

*

Sasuke estaba sumamente molesto, no le habían permitido entrar en el restaurante, incluso se había puesto a coquetear con el jefe de meseros para que lo dejara pasar pero ni siquiera el hecho de haberse transformado en mujer y haberse puesto atributos de mas le habían servido, por lo menos sabía en donde estaban ellos dos y tenía la oportunidad de estropear su comida, solo faltaba encontrar a los demás y conseguir que los dejaran pasar porque si regresaba como Sasuke Uchiha estaba seguro que lo dejarían pasar sin problemas además de que por lo visto no estaba ninguna de las chicas para que impidieran esto, Naruto estaba con Hinata, Sai con Ino y sabía que TenTen estaba trabajando, se acomodo su ahora largo cabello y se dispuso a buscar al peliplata.

Kiba había observado toda la escena sumamente divertido del vano intento del Uchiha por entrar en el restaurante, sabía que Ino había quedado con el dueño en dar mantenimiento a todas las plantas de su restaurante durante un mes sin cobrar a cambio de la mesa arreglada y de que no dejaran pasar a nadie que no tuviera reservación para ese día por lo que ni la escotada blusa del Uchiha pudo lograr nada, cuando lo vio salir rápidamente en otra dirección supo que era hora de actuar así que mando una señal a Shino con Akamaru, necesitaban evitar que se pusieran de acuerdo para entrar a la comida.

*

.-.-.-.-.-

*

Sasuke comenzó a correr por los techos de la aldea buscando a su rubio amigo, según el plan debería estar con Hinata buscando información pero lo que vio le indico que la chica no le había contado y nada y de hecho lo estaba entreteniendo

_- Naruto_– dijo Sasuke llegando al chico viéndolo sentado en una banca cargando varias bolsas

_- ¿Me hablas a mí?_- pregunto el rubio desconcertado

_- Dime quien más tiene un nombre tan tonto como Naruto_ – replico - _¿Que estas haciendo?_

_- Oye _– dijo Naruto extrañado ante la situación –_no se lo que quieras pero tengo novia_

_- Ya lo se_– contesto –_y se supone que debería estar interrogándola baka_

_- ¿¡Sasuke!_- pregunto asombrado el ojiazul

_- Claro que soy yo _– dijo enojado – _a quien esperabas_

_- Este yo... _- nervioso – _mira_– señalándole el aparador que tenían detrás de ellos

_- Es mi disfraz_– dijo el chico observando en donde debiera estar su reflejo a una chica de cabello largo y negro, piel blanca y grandes lentes obscuros, un escote muy pronunciado y un pantalón a media pantorrilla (parecido al que trae Hinata) – _me veo mejor que tu _– arrogantemente

_- Claro que si linda_– comenzó a reírse Naruto – _te ves divina, si dejaba a Hinata por ti jajajajaja_

_- Baka_– dándole un golpe – s_e supone que deberías estar interrogando a Hinata y a Shino ¿que haces aquí?_

_- Estoy ayudando a Hinata con unas compras_ – dijo Naruto – el_la no sabe nada, si no me lo hubiera dicho_

_- Imbécil_– dijo Sasuke dándole otro golpe –_que no ves que ella te esta entreteniendo, Sakura y el imbécil de Neji están solos en restaurante, y claro que lo sabe_

_- Y porque no los interrumpiste_– grito Naruto _– ese era tu trabajo_

_- No me dejaron pasar_– dijo Sasuke enojado – e_stoy seguro que todo fue planeado para que no los interrumpiéramos_

_- ¿Y que vamos a hacer? _- pregunto el ojiazul

_- Hay que buscar al imbécil de Sai y a Kakashi_ – dijo Sasuke – _vayámonos_

_- Espérame –_dijo Naruto corriendo a una tienda con todas as bolsas

_- Pues si me veo bien_– dijo Sasuke inconscientemente mientras se observaba en el reflejo esperando a Naruto

_- Te ves divina _– dijo Naruto – _ya podemos irnos preciosa_

_- Hmp_– secamente – _¿que fuiste a hacer?_

_- No podía dejar las cosas en la calle_ – dijo mientras saltaba – a_demás tenía que avisar que me iba_

_- Imbécil_– dijo Sasuke acomodándose su largo cabello

Hinata activo su byakugan en cuanto Naruto salio de la tienda para ver en que dirección iba y con quien iba, la excusa que le había dado no era nada creíble, el hecho de que le dijera que iba a la biblioteca dejaba ver que ya se había dado cuenta de que Sakura estaba con Neji pero no pudo descubrir quien le había dicho, solo lo vio alejarse junto a una chica, por lo menos lo había entretenido el suficiente tiempo y estaba segura que les costaría entrar en el restaurante, solo necesitaba dar aviso para poner en marcha el plan de emergencia.

*

.-.-.-.-.-

*

_- Supongo que no me vas a contar ¿verdad?_- dijo Sai mientras se terminaba de vestir

_- ¿En verdad te molesta que la frentona este con Neji? _- pregunto Ino acomodándose la blusa

_- Es solo que no quiero que salga lastimada_ – dijo Sai – _Neji es como Sasuke, igual de fríos e inexpresivos y Sakura no_

_- Pero Neji esta intentando cambiar por ella_– pasando los brazos por detrás del cuello –_ y ella esta enamorada de él_

_- Sabes como sufrió con Sasuke_– dijo el chico – _no quiero que le pase nada, se merece ser feliz_

_- Entonces no te molesta _– sonriendo

_- No tanto como a los demás _– aceptándolo – _pero aún así no me parece que ustedes estén interfiriendo_

_- Si no lo hiciéramos ni siquiera hubieran tenido la oportunidad de hablar_

_- Si a él le interesara lo su suficiente lo hubiera hecho_

_- Con ustedes rondando_– dijo la chica – co_mo es tan fácil acercarse a la frentona con ustedes al rededor_ – soltando al chico

_- Solo nos preocupamos por ella_

_- Lo que pasa es que tienen miedo de que alguien mas le interese y ya no pase tiempo con ustedes_

_- Me voy_– dijo el chico algo molesto – _no quiero salir de pleito_

_- Es mejor_– caminando a la salida

_- Por cierto_– dijo el chico antes de salir – _se que esto fue un truco para que no te pregunta nada_

_- Te equivocas_– dijo con una gran sonrisa – _fue para hacerte perder el tiempo_

_- Si no supiera que para Shikamaru esto es muy problemático diría que fue planeado por él_– dijo antes de salir en busca de Kakashi

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*

En la tienda de armas se encontraba una chica castaña haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no practicar su puntería con su compañero de equipo que no dejaba de lo feliz que estaba por la vida, por compartir tiempo con ella, por el bello día, por el amor, en fin, tuvo que aguantar un discurso hasta por la forma tan estética que estaban acomodadas las armas.

_- La llama de la juventud arde en esta tienda_– dijo Lee terminando de limpiar unas armas – _o no TenTen_

_- Claro que si_– respondió la chica desde el otro lado – _esta a todo lo que da_ - irónicamente

_- Así se habla_ – emocionando –_me gustaría saber que pasa con Sakura y Neji_

_- A mi también_ – admitió la castaña –_pero si aún no sabemos nada es que todo esta en orden y están tranquilos_

_- En eso tienes razón_ – aun mas emocionado – _que verdad has dicho, Gai sensei estaría orgulloso de ti_

_- De que tendría que estar orgulloso Lee_– pregunto un hombre en spandex verde entrando a la tienda

_- Gai-sensei _– dijo el chico – q_ue lo trae por aquí_

_- Solo vengo a ver que la flama de la juventud arda incansablemente en mis queridos alumnos_

_- Estamos bien Gai-sensei _– dijo TenTen ante la escena

_- Gai-sensei que feliz me hace con su presencia_

_- Es algo muy normal Lee_– dijo el hombre – _ver mi apuesto rostro causa eso en la gente, pero ¿en donde esta Neji?_

_- No va a creerlo Gai-sensei_– comenzó a relatar Lee –_esta comiendo con Sakura_

_- Entonces mi receta si les sirvió_ – dijo Gai – _que feliz me hace ayudar a que Neji este con la persona que su corazón escogió_

_- Así es Gai-sensei_– dijo TenTen – _su receta nos ha asegurado la victoria_

_- Hubiera visto Gai-sensei_ – comenzó Lee – _TenTen estuvo fantástica, su llama de la juventud ardió mas que nunca, cuando llegamos Kakashi-sensei estaba a punto de convencer a la Hokage … _

Lee y TenTen le contaron a Gai como había sido la negociación para que no mandara a Sakura de misión, la reacción de su eterno rival y sobre todo lo feliz que se había puesto la Hokage ante tantas botellas de sake y por supuesto la receta del pastel de carne

*

.-.-.-.-

*

- Hinata se dispuso a recoger todas las bolsas que llevaba arrepintiéndose de no haber aceptado que alguno de los empleados de la casa fuera con ella ya que ahora que Naruto se había ido se daba cuenta de lo útiles que eran los multiclones, ahora tendría que cargar con todas las compras.

_- Ino_– dijo Hinata entrando a la florería

_- ¿Que paso Hinata?_- pregunto acomodando un ramo de flores

_- Naruto se dio cuenta que Sakura y Neji están juntos _– dijo la chica dejando las bolsas que traía consigo

_- ¿Y como se dio cuenta?_- pregunto la chica algo sorprendida – _estuvo contigo todo el día_ – enumerando – _Sai se acaba de ir y según mis informes, Kakashi esta con Choji_

_- Aun no lo se_– dijo la ojiperla – e_stábamos de compras y el me estaba ayudando a cargar las cosas para entretenerlo como quedamos, pero luego entro y me dejo las bolsas diciéndome que iba a la biblioteca_ – dijo la chica

_- Que obvio _– replico Ino – _aun no se como andas con el_

_- Es que es muy lindo_ – respondió apenada

_- Pero es muy tonto_– replico la rubia – _pero eso nos sirve en este momento, ¿viste quien le dijo o_ _con quien se fue? _

_- Se fue con una chica de cabello largo_– dijo la chica extrañada – el_la no se me hizo conocida pero su chakra me fue extrañamente familiar_– recordando el dato

_- Que extraño _– comenzó la chica – _que yo sepa Naruto no se relaciona con mas mujeres que con nosotras, además que ganaría ella con impedir que Sakura y Neji estén juntos_ – jugando con su cabello –_a menos que sea una ex de Neji_– abriendo los ojos - _¿Neji ha tenido novias antes?_

_- Claro que no –_respondió Hinata – _Neji no se relaciona con nadie mas a parte de nosotros_

_- Esta muy raro_– dijo Ino - ¿_has sabido algo de Kiba?_- pregunto

_- No_– dijo la chica – _parece que todo esta bien_

_- Pero no hay que dejar nada suelto _– dijo la chica saliendo de detrás del mostrador – _Hay que ir a buscar a TenTen_

_- Bien _– secundo Hinata

Las dos chicas salieron de la florería totalmente dispuestas a impedir que interrumpieran a los dos chicos que estaban comiendo

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

_- Kakashi sensei –_dijeron Naruto y Sasuke al entrar al restaurante donde aún seguía con Choji

_- Hola_– sin levantar la vista de su libro – ¿_que te trae por aquí Naruto?, y ¿quien es tu amiga?_

_- No va a creerlo Kakashi-sensei_– comenzado a reír – _ella es..._

_- Soy una nueva chica en la aldea_– dijo Sasuke tapándole la boca a Naruto para que no hablara

_- Hola Naruto_– dijo Choji pidiendo otro plato – _pensé que estabas con Hinata_ – viendo a la chica –_pero esta está muy bonita_

_- Oye – _dijo melosamente la aludida – _¿no quieres traerme un vaso de jugo?_

_- Claro que si _– dijo parándose rápidamente para impresionar a la chica

_- Kakashi, soy Sasuke_– dijo una vez que el joven Akimichi se alejo

_- ¿Que haces aquí Sasuke? _- pregunto Kakashi – _deberías de estar vigilando a Sakura_ – dando un suspiro – _pero tengo que admitir que te ves bien, rivalizarías con Anko_

_- Lo ves teme _– dijo Naruto – _te ves divina_

_- Me alegra tener a otra alumna _– dijo el peliplata conteniendo la risa

_- No estoy para juegos_– desapareciendo el jutsu – _imbécil_

_- Tienes que admitirlo Sasuke_– dijo Kakashi mientras Naruto seguía riendo – _parecíastoda una señorita muy deseable_– volteando su libro – _así como estas_

_- Hmp_– sumamente molesto golpeando a Naruto para que se callara

_- Pero, ¿que no tienes que vigilar a Sakura? _- pregunto Kakashi nuevamente

_- Por eso vengo_– dijo Sasuke – _Sakura esta con Neji en un restaurante y no he podido pasar_– recordando como lo había corrido – _por lo menos ustedes pudieron averiguar algo ¿no?_

_- Hinata no sabe nada_– dijo Naruto comiendo

_- Y donde esta la chica_– pregunto Choji regresando – _Hola Sasuke_– saludando al chico – _viéndolo fijamente_

_- Hmp_– respondió el Uchiha – _tuvo que irse_– sintiéndose un poco incomodo de la mirada

_- Que pena_– cabizbajo - _¡Naruto! Eso es mío_– arrebatando un plato al ojiazul

_- No seas envidioso_– agarrando otro - _comparte_

_- Kakashi-sensei me invito a mi_– replico Choji

_- Pues a mi también me va a invitar_– tomando unos palillos

_- Naruto_– dijo Sasuke enojado –_ no venimos a comer_– además tenemos que irnos

_- Bueno Choji _– dijo Kakashi – e_l camino de la vida me lleva a otro lugar _- parándose – _no te preocupes por la cuenta_

_- Pero ¿ya no quiere hablar conmigo?_- pregunto inocentemente el chico de huesos grandes

- S_erá en otro momento _– dijo al peliplata cansado

_- ¿Puedo acompañarlos?_- pregunto parándose

_- No puedes_- respondió secamente Sasuke

_- Salúdame a Azuma_– dijo el pelinegro tomando a Naruto de la chaqueta y despareciendo con él en su nube de humo seguido de Sasuke

_- ¿Te dijeron a donde van?_- pregunto Kiba que había llegado al restaurante y le había dicho a Choji lo que pasaba y del jutsu de Sasuke

_- No _– sentándose nuevamente – e_sta mal que lo diga pero me siento culpable por todo lo que tuvo que pagar Kakashi-sensei_

_- Pues no hay que desperdiciar nada_– sentándose y empezando a comer

_- Siempre lo he dicho_– secundo el otro – _no hay que desperdiciar_

Los dos chicos se quedaron comiendo lo que aún había en la mesa, después de todo era obvio a donde se dirigían y Kiba no había comido en todo el día al igual que Akamaru y si pasaba otro rato sin comer seguro comenzaría a tratar de casar algo, después de todo ya eran las 7 de la tarde y los únicos que había tenido una comida decente a esas alturas habían sido Neji y Sakura.

*

.-.-.-.-.

*

Sakura y Neji no eran concientes de todo lo que había pasado durante el día, rápidamente habían olvidado que tenían que regresar a sus labores ya que la comida se extendió mientras se contaban sobre como era su vida, su familia, hobbies, manías y demás, además de hablar sobre anécdotas juntos o por separados aunque mas bien erala chica la que se había pasado toda la tarde hablando y Neji descubrió que le encantaba oírla además de que le fascinaban todas las expresiones y ademanes que hacía mientras hablaba o contaba algo, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que en verdad quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado por el simple hecho de escuchar su voz a primera hora de la mañana y ver su reflejo en ese mar verde antes de dormir

*

.-.-.-.-.-

*

La tienda de armas dio paso a una improvisado escenario de teatro, comenzó con Lee platicando a Gai de una película hasta que termino actuando una obra épica de su invención provocando que la tienda se llenara rápidamente de gente

_- ¿Me amas? -_dijo el joven

_- Claro que si _– respondió la tímida joven – _te amo con la intensidad de mil soles_

_- Entonces dime que es mentira _– dijo le apuesto caballero

_- De que hablas_

_- TenTen_– dijo Ino interrumpiendo la escena de Lee y provocando que los espectadores voltearan a ver a las chicas

_- Ino, Hinata_– dijo felizmente Gai - _¿vienen a ver la obra de Lee?_- pregunto emocionado mientras movía a la castaña que estaba dormida

_- Temo que no Gai-sensei _– intervino Hinata – _venimos por TenTen, pero pueden continuar con la obra_– haciendo que los presentes siguieran observando a Lee que seguía actuando

_- ¿Que pasa?_- pregunto la adormilada maestra de armas

_- Hay que reunirnos enfrente del hospital, los demás ya saben que los celosos van para allá – _dijo Hinata

_- Entonces vayámonos_– volteándose al hombre que observaba sin entender – G_ai-sensei, por favor cierra cuando se acabe la obra de Lee_

_- Cuenta con eso TenTen _– dijo Gai - _¿pero a donde van?_

_- Hay que impedir que los tontos interrumpan a Sakura y a Neji_ – dijo Ino

_- En nombre del amor vayan_– intervino Gai – _nosotros nos encargamos de la tienda, vayan sin preocupaciones y protejan el verdadero cariño_

_- De acuerdo _– dijeron las 3 chicas saliendo rápidamente ates de que se pusieran a llorar

_- ¿Que es lo que ha pasado?_- pregunto TenTen mientras Hinata rastreaba a Kiba

_- Se dieron cuenta de que solo los estábamos entreteniendo_

_- ¿Que hora es?_- pregunto la chica ante la mirada atónita de los dos hombres de verde que no entendían nada

_- Las 7 de la tarde_– respondió la Hyuuga

_- Los entretuvimos lo suficiente pero_– comenzó Ino –_uno de ellos se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba_

_- Shino mando la señal para reunirnos enfrente del hospital como quedamos_

_*_

_.-.-.-.-._

_*_

_L_as 3 chicas llegaron al punto de reunión, ahí se encontraba Choji, Shino, Kiba con Akamaru, y Shikamaru recostado en una banca

_- Hasta que llegan – _dijo el joven Nara sin siquiera abrir los ojos

_- ¿Que haces aquí Shikamaru? - _pregunto la rubia_– pensé que no querías entrometerte porque era muy problemático_

_- Estoy aquí desde que Sasuke-chica se fue a buscar a Naruto – _sin moverse_– sabía que iban a tener problemas_

_- ¿Sasuke-chica? - _preguntaron Hinata y TenTen al mismo tiempo

_- Es que no van a creer esto – _intervino Kiba –_Sasuke se transformo en chica para que nadie lo reconociera y así poder seguir a Neji y a Sakura _

_- Entonces fue el quien le dijo a Naruto lo que pasaba – _dijo la ojiperla_– solo pude ver a una chica alejándose con él_

_- Si fue el – _dijo Choji _– llego junto con Naruto al restaurante donde estaba con Kakashi aún como chica_

_- Vaya que están relativamente organizados – _dijo TenTen_– si Kiba no hubiera estado vigilando a Sasuke no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta_

_- Menos mal que Sai estuvo conmigo toda la tarde –_dijo Ino

_- Ya me imagino que habrán estado haciendo_ – comento TenTen con picardía

_- TenTen_– dijo la ojiperla sonrojada – _como dices eso_

_- Pues ni que fuera mentira _– contesto la castaña

- Q_ue suerte tienen los tontos_ – dijo Kiba

_- Que problemático_– dijo suspirando – _dejen sus intimidades para después_

_- Necesitan un mejor plan – _acepto el chico de los insectos

_- Es cierto, pero ahora necesitamos intervenir para que no vayan a molestarlos – _dijo la ojiazul

_- Eso es muy problemático_– prendiendo otro cigarro – _además Neji y Sakura pueden lidiar con ellos_ – captando la atención de todos – _y si Neji no es tan lento en estos momentos ya son algo más que amigos_– sentándose para verlos – _así que no creo que pueda pasar algo malo_

_- Shikamaru, ¿porque te interesa?_- pregunto Choji – _hoy en la mañana dijiste que no te ibas a meter_

_- Que problemático,_ _pero creo que hacen buena pareja_

_- Eres un romántico – _dijo Hinata dando un suspiro _– es tan lindo_

_- Que cursi eres Shikamaru –_comenzó a reírse Kiba_– no conocía ese lado de ti_

_- Me parece que el salir con Temari te esta ablandando –_continuo la maestra de armas

_- Dejemos de lado al romántico – _dijo Shino_– me dicen mis insectos que Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke y Sai están en el Ichiraku_

_- ¿No fueron a interrumpir al restaurante? - _pregunto Ino extrañada

_- Estaba seguro que iban a ir para allá_– dijo Choji comiendo mas papas

_- Al parecer se encontraron con Sai en el restaurante _– dijo Shino – p_ero de ahí se fueron a comer_

_- Esto es muy extraño – _comento el joven de las sombra_s – quizás estén planeando algo_

_- ¿Y como averiguamos? - _pregunto la Hyuuga

_- No tenemos forma de hacerlo hasta mañana – _comiendo una papa cortesía de Choji_ – cuando hagan algún movimiento – s_uspiro el chico Inuzuka

_- Odio esto – _chillo Ino enojada_– hubiera sido mejor que fueran a interrumpirlos, así por lo menos sabíamos que planean_

_- A lo mejor desistieron de separarlos – _intervino Shino

_- Ellos, aceptar que Sakura y Neji estén juntos – _dijo TenTen_ – no lo creo_

_- Deben estar planeando algo – _dijo el joven de las marcas en la cara

_- En eso tienes razón – _dijo Shikamaru parándos_e – pero no hay nada que hacer hoy – _caminando hacia su casa _– supongo que mañana nos vemos, vamos Choji, mi madre quiere que te lleve a cenar_

_- Que buena es tu mama – _dijo el aludido con lagrimas en los ojos _– me encanta como cocina – _siguiendo al joven Nara

_- Que raro –_dijo Hinata_– insisto que algo están planeando y el hecho de que estén tan calmados me da mala espina_

_- A todos -_dijo Kiba -_pero como dice Shikamaru, mañana veremos_

_- ¿Que hora es? -_preguntó Ino

_- Las 9 –_contesto TenTen _- ¿porque?_

_- Voy a salir con Sai – _saltando hacia uno de los techos_– mañana nos vemos en la florería, el grupo "CASAMENTERA" sigue en funcionamiento_

_- Pues creo que nos vemos mañana con Ino – _dijo Kiba_– vamos Shino quiero que me invites a cenar – _caminando junto con Akamaru – _por cierto_- antes de irse - e_se nombre es de niñas y si estamos participando tendrán que cambiarlo_

_- Pues mañana le dices –_contesto TenTen _– a mi me gusta_

_- Porque eres niña – _dijo esquivando un kunai por parte de la morocha

_- Pues en ese caso mañana nos vemos – _dijo Hinata una vez que los dos chicos desaparecieron _tengo que mandar por las bolsas a la florería de Ino_

_- Si quieres vamos por ellas antes de que se vaya – _dijo TenTen

_- Esta bien_– caminando en la misma dirección por la que Ino se había ido

Una vez que los chicos se fueron una sombra se dejo ver revelando a un ANBU, en un principio había pensado que la Hokage estaba loca por mandarlo a vigilar a unos chicos y en especial a uno que se la había pasado toda la tarde fumando y viendo las nubes pero ahora que se enteraba mas de como estaban las cosas estaba seguro que su misión seria la mas entretenida que hubiera tenido, solo necesitaba saber el porque de todo esto y buscar a la parte contraria de lo que había descubierto

*

.-.-.-.-.-.

*

_- Ese plan me agrada_ – grito Naruto

- T_engo que admitirlo_ – dijo Sasuke – _es bastante bueno_

_- Se los dije_– comento Sai – _si Ino puede, yo también_

_- Pero que va a pasar si se mete Shikamaru y los ayuda_ – pregunto Kakashi

_- No creo_– dijo el joven perteneciente a la RAIZ – _y si lo hace por lo menos mañana nos divertiremos_

_- Lo que le espera_– dijo Sai con otro plato de comida

_- No va a querer volver_ – comento Kakashi

_- Mejor_– dijo el Uchiha – _así volveremos a tenerla solo para nosotros_

Los 4 se quedaron terminando los últimos detalles, cuando se habían encontrado con Sai estaban dispuestos a irrumpir en el restaurante pero Sai los convenció de que no diciéndoles que tenía un plan mejor y vaya que era mejor, dejarían que por hoy Neji y los demás creyeran que habían ganado para mañana poder comenzar con su nuevo plan

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*

Neji y Sakura se habían quedado a cenar ahí también, ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado además de que como no fueron molestados por nadie no tuvieron la necesidad de ver que hora era hasta que vieron a Ino pasar por ahí pidiendo perdón por interrumpir pero se le hacía tarde y ese era un atajo, fue cuando se dieron cuenta que ya era de noche

_- Me la pase muy bien_– dijo la pelirrosa en la puerta de su casa

_- Yo también_– contesto el chico

_- No me imagine que tuviéramos tantas cosas en común_– sonriendo

_- Eso denota que somos almas gemelas_– viéndola a los ojos

_- Hasta romántico resultaste_– riendo ante lo dicho

_- Tu me escribiste un poem_a – sacando una hoja – _creo que la cursi aquí eres tu_

_- Hmp_– haciendo un mohín de enojo

_- No te enojes_– acercándose a ella – _el poema me encanto_

_- Si no fuera por él_– guardándoselo nuevamente – _no te hubieras dado cuenta de nada_

_- Eso no es cierto_– replico el ojiperla – _eres tan obvia que siempre me di cuenta que me observabas_

_- Pues tu eres el obvio_– sacándole la lengua – _mira que argumentar cansancio o dolores que no existen solo para verme es un tanto de acosador_

_- Pues como querías que te viera_– jugando con un mechón rosa – _si no te dejan ni a sol ni a sombra_– volteando rápidamente hacía uno de los techos

_- Eso es cierto_– recordando algo – _por cierto, donde estarán, es raro que no hayan salido ya a correrte o a darme un sermón sobre decencia_ – riendo ante esto pero buscándolos con la mirada

_- Pues mejor que no estén aquí_– tomándola de la barbilla para reflejarse en los ojos jade

_- ¿Por que?_- un poco sonrojada ante la cercanía del chico

_- Por esto_– besando los labios de la pelirrosa mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura

_- Buenas noches_– dijo la chica una ves que se separaron

_- Buenas noches cerezo_– dijo el chico maravillado ante el sonrojo de la chica

_- Nos vemos mañana_– abriendo la puerta de su casa

_- Estaré ansioso_– esperando a que ella cerrara para darse la media vuelta, aún no creía que fueran pareja, ahora tenía toda la libertad de estar cerca de ella y de probar sus labios cada que quisiera, eso sin contar que cada ves estaba mas cerca de tener todo lo que quería, ser líder de uno de los clanes mas antiguos y poderosos y tener a la mujer que quería – _se que están ah_í – dijo a la nada una ves que se hubo alejado de la casa

_- Neji_– dijo Kakashi apareciendo frente de él

_- Kakashi_– respondió mientras veía como Sasuke se posaba detrás de él, Naruto de un lado y Sai del otro

_- Neji_– dijo seriamente Naruto

_- Naruto, Sasuke, Sai_– dijo el ojiperla preparándose para una posible batalla

_- Tenemos una proposición_– dijo Sasuke suspirando

*

.-.-.-.-.-


	8. proposiciones

ES EL MISMO CAPITULO QUE ESTABA QUE ACCIDENTALMENTE BORRE

SOLO CORREGI EL DIA, TENIA DIA 2 CUANDO YA VAMOS EN EL 3

* * *

*

3er. Día

*

9:00 A.m.

*

Neji aún no sabía que estaba haciendo en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo Kakashi, su sentido común le había dicho que no fuera pero un Hyuuga nunca falta a su palabra por lo que se encontraba escuchando las indicaciones de Kakashi para el entrenamiento de ese día, sabía que no podían matarlo, cosa que había sido lo primero que había pensado pero también sabía que ellos eran de los mejores shinobis por lo que a pesar de ser considerado genio no podía dejar de preocuparse por su seguridad.

_- ¿Estas de acuerdo Neji?_ – pregunto Kakashi

_- Claro_ – respondió el ojiperla sin estar seguro a que

_- Bien_ – sonrió el peliplata

_- Entonces vayámonos de lugar – _dijo Sai cerrando su libreta

_- ¿Nos vamos a cambiar? – _pregunto Neji sin saber a que se referían

_- Es lo que explique – _dijo Kakashi sin quitar la vista de su libro

_- ¿Qué no estabas poniendo atención _– pregunto Naruto_ – y te dices genio_

_- Es para no tener interrupciones – _apunto Sasuke con malicia

_- Nada de que preocuparse – _dijo Sai sonriendo

_- Esta bien – _dijo el ojiperla arrepintiéndose de no haber avisado a su grupo de apoyo como había dicho Ino que lo hiciera ante cualquier cosa - _¿A dónde vamos?_

_- Tu solo síguenos _– dijo Naruto comenzando a saltar por los árboles

Neji siguió al rubio sin estar seguro de a donde podían llevarlo arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado

---flash back---

_- Neji_ – dijo Kakashi apareciendo frente de él

_- Kakashi_ – respondió mientras veía como Sasuke se posaba detrás de él, Naruto de un lado y Sai del otro

_- Neji_ – dijo seriamente Naruto

_- Naruto, Sasuke, Sai_ – dijo el ojiperla preparándose para una posible batalla

_- Tenemos una proposición_ – dijo Sasuke suspirando

_- ¿Proposición_? – pregunto extrañado el Hyuuga

_- Para entrenar con nosotros mañana_ – contesto Naruto con su típica sonrisa que lo hacía ver mas como un zorro

_- ¿Con ustedes?_ - no entendiendo la actitud de los hombres frente a el

_- Claro_ – dijo Sasuke – _mañana a las 9 en nuestro campo de entrenamiento_

_- No faltes_ – dijo Sai desapareciendo

_- ¿Sakura va a ir?_ - pregunto cuidadosamente

_- Ella tiene turno en el hospital_ – acoto Kakashi sonriendo bajo su mascara

_- Es para conoceros mejor_ – dijo Naruto dándole una palmada en el hombro

_- Esta bien_ – sin estar seguro de lo que podía pasar mañana

_- Perfecto, entonces mañana nos vemos _– dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la casa

*

---fin del flash back---

*

_- Bien, aquí es_ – dijo el peliplata llegando a un claro a las afueras de la aldea

_- ¿En donde estamos? _- pregunto Neji al no reconocer el lugar

_- En nuestro campo de entrenamiento particular _– dijo Sai

_- Nadie sabe de este lugar mas que nosotros _– dijo Sasuke

_- Hmp _– respondió Neji

_- Entonces primero pelearas con Naruto – _dijo Kakashi sin quitar la vista de su libro

- Eso es – respondió el rubio – _no quería empezar después del teme_

_- Naruto – _dijo Sasuke_ – apégate al plan – _susurrándole al pasar a su lado

_- Yo observare desde ese árbol_ – dijo Kakashi desapareciendo en su nube de humo

_- Yo solo pintare el hermoso paisaje – _dijo Sai sentándose en una roca cercana

_- Muy bien, ahora comiencen – _dijo Sasuke dándoles la señal para comenzar el duelo

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

Sakura no estaba del todo segura si el hecho de que sus compañeros de casa no estuvieran era bueno o no, por un lado se había ahorrado preguntas incomodas de lo que estaba segura habían visto ayer pero por el otro cada que desaparecían era por que estaban planeando algo que no podía resultar en nada bueno pero ahora no tenía tiempo para buscarlos, el hospital estaba lleno de niños que parecían estar encaprichados con que ella los atendiera, unos iban por un simple corte en un dedo y otros con manchas verdes y moradas alegando tener una rara enfermedad, en lo que iba de la mañana había atendido ya a 10 niños que habían llegado llorando alegando que querían que los viera la doctora del cabello de chicle, ósea ella y eso solo que apenas eran las 11 de la mañana y su turno había comenzado a las 9 de la mañana

_- Bien_ – dijo la chica al ver como una niña de unos 7 años la veía fijamente -_ ¿y a ti que te pasa?_

_- Pues yo tenía ayer un lunar_ – dijo la pequeña – _y ya no esta_ – señalando su brazo

_- Así que desapareció tu lunar_ – examinando el brazo de la niña

_- Si_ – dijo la pequeña con cara de preocupación – _y dice Kio que es porque loes extraterrestres ya no me quieren para hacer experimentos_ - casi con lagrimas en los ojos

_- ¿Así que Kio te dijo que los extraterrestres no te quieren?_ – pregunto Sakura viendo que esta consulta iba para largo pero sin importarle debido a que ahora era la novia de Neji y eso nadie podría arruinarlo

*

.-.-.-.-.-.

*

Ino había llegado sumamente tarde a su casa después de su cita con Sai, por un momento había creído que él no iba a llegar después de su discusión en la tarde pero la cita estuvo de maravilla, ninguno de los dos menciono nada sobre lo que había pasado ni si estaba de acuerdo o no, fue una cita normal que termino con ellos dos de nuevo buscando uno de los hoteles de la aldea

_- Buenos días Ino_ – dijo Hinata entrando a la florería

_- Buenos días Hinata_ – respondió la rubia ojerosa

_- Supongo que tu cita con Sai se prolongo_ – diciendo esto un poco sonrojada

_- Así es_ – con ojos soñadores – _fue perfecto – _viendo a la chica directamente – _deberías probarlo con Naruto_

_- Ino – _reprendió la chica sonrojada – _no quiero detalles_

_- Pues yo si quiero –_ dijo una castaña entrando – _y muchos_

_- Hola TenTen –_ dijo la rubia

_- Hola -_ dijo Hinata sonrojada

_- Hola chicas, entonces –_ dijo la morocha – _detalles que tengo mucho sin ver a Kankuro_

_- Pues si se te nota – _dijo Ino con burla

_- Pues claro, solo nos hemos mandado proposiciones indecorosas por un mes – d_ando un suspiro

_- ¿Proposiciones indecorosas? - _pregunto la ojiperla

_- Hay TenTen – _Ino ya un poco mas despierta _– no te conocía esa parte_

_- Pues es lo único que nos queda – _dijo la castaña un poco sonrojada _– decirnos que es lo que vamos ha hacer cuando nos vemos_

_- Mejor cambiemos de tema – _propuso una Hinata totalmente sonrojada entendiendo lo de las proposiciones

_- Esta bien – _respondió la maestra de armas_ - ¿entonces Ino? - _dirigiéndose a la rubia_ - ¿como te fue?_

_- Pues a pesar de todo – _comenzó Ino_ – Sai se porto de maravilla_

_- ¿Por qué a pesar de todo? – _pregunto Hinata_ - ¿se pelearon?_

_- No precisamente pero en la tarde que vino a interrogarme sobre lo que estamos haciendo – _dijo la ojiazul muy seria_ – tuvimos varias diferencias_

_- ¿Y en la noche no te pregunto nada? – _dijo la castaña jugando con unas semillas que había en el mostrador

_- No, ni siquiera lo mencionamos – _dijo la chica

_- Pues a mi me parece un poco extraño eso –_ dijo Hinata

_- A mi también me pareció extraño pero a lo mejor van a dejar que Sakura y Neji estén juntos –_ comentó la rubia

_- Y hablando de eso, ¿Neji no te contó nada?_ – pregunto la maestra de armas a la ojiperla

_- Hay si, quiero saber y la frentona esta en el hospital trabajando y no puedo esperar hasta la hora de la comida –_ dijo Ino emocionada

_- Pues en la noche ya no lo vi, y hoy en la mañana no lo encontré en ningún lado, me dijeron que había salido a entrenar – _dijo la Hyuuga

_- Que raro _– dijo TenTen_ – que yo sepa hoy no tenemos entrenamiento_

_- Quizás este entrenando solo _– dijo la rubia sin preocupación

_- Quizás _– dijo Hinata con algo de duda

Las 3 chicas se quedaron platicando sobre los sucesos mas recientes en la aldea mientras esperaban al resto de los chicos, habían quedado en verse para planear la estrategia del día.

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

_- Tsunade-sama_ – dijo un ANBU apareciendo frente a la mujer

_- ¿Traes el reporte de ayer?_ – pregunto la rubia

_- Si_ – respondió el enmascarado - _tal como me dijo, hay un plan para juntar a Haruno Sakura con alguien_

_- ¿Con quien?_ – pregunto interesada la Senju

_- Con Hyuuga Neji_ – respondió el ANBU

_- ¿Hyuuga?_ – totalmente sorprendida

_- Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata y Ama TenTen son las planeadoras_ – dijo el joven

_- ¿Sabes porque los quieren emparejar_? – pregunto la rubia

_- Aún no lo se pero hay mas implicados_ – dijo El ANBU _– Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino y Rock Lee participan de forma activa en el asunto, al parecer se hacen llamar "CASAMENTERAS" _

_- ¿Y que hay de Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai?_ – preguntó muy interesada

_- Según mis observaciones ellos están en contra de que estén juntos_ – dijo el enmascarado

_- Así que por eso ninguno quiso misiones esta semana_ – dijo la mujer recordando como todos se opusieron a salir - _¿Sabes porque tanta insistencia en juntarlos_? – recordando lo que había dado TenTen porque no mandar a Sakura fuera

_- Aun no Hokage_ – respondió

_- ¿En donde están todos ahorita?_ – pregunto la exuberante mujer

_- Haruno en el hospital, los del grupo "CASAMENTERAS" se reunirán hoy en la florería Yamanaka _

_- ¿Y los demás?_ – pregunto la líder de la aldea

_- Esta mañana no pude localizarlos, ni siquiera al Hyuuga_ – dijo el enmascarado

_- Bien_ – dijo la rubia – _por el momento sigue vigilando, veremos que pasa_

_- Tsunade-sama – _dijo el enmascarado quitándose la máscara

_- ¿Que pasa Tenzou - _pregunto la rubia extrañada

_- ¿No cree que es un poco raro que me pida que los vigile?- _dijo dando un suspiro

_- Claro que no – _sirviendo mas sake_ – estoy cuidando los interés de la aldea_

_- ¿Intereses? - _pregunto sin creerlo

_- Claro – _dijo la rubia_ – imagina que el genio de la familia Hyuuga se case con mi alumna – _comenzó la mujer_ – eso sería beneficioso para la aldea, le conviene tener un matrimonio así, es bueno para las relaciones_

_- Entiendo – _sin estar muy convencido

_- Además de que tienes que vigilar de cerca al impuntual, al numero uno en dar sorpresas, al vengador y al que no se sabe relacionar – _dijo muy seria_ – si dices que ellos no están de acuerdo quien sabe que puedan hacer_

_- ¿Y porque no pone a otro? - _pregunto el hombre

_- Te propongo algo - _con malicia

_- ¿Que? - s_abiendo que no podía resultar nada bueno

_- Yo se que tu estás interesado en cierta pelinegra – c_omenzó Tsunade viendo la cara de asombro del ANBU_ – que te parece si yo hago que salgas con ella de misión o algo así y ya tienes la oportunidad de acercarte a ella_

_- Esta bien_ – dijo resignado – _lo haré_ - despareciendo

_- Parece que el amor anda suelto – _sacando otro botella_ - las cosas se van a poner interesantes_ – sirviendo sake – _solo espero que no destruyan la aldea en el camino_

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

_- Ino_ – dijo Shikamaru entrando a la tienda

_- Hasta que llegan_ – grito la rubia – _estamos esperando desde hace mas una hora_

_- Que problemático_ – respondió el chico

_- Lo que pasa es que cuando fuimos por Choji su mama nos invito a almorzar_ – dijo Kiba

_- Y es de mala educación decir que no_ – apunto Shino acomodando sus lentes

_- Y además seria problemático decirle que no_ – dijo con pesar

_- Y nosotras esperando_ – dijo TenTen – _ni siquiera hemos desayunado_

_- Porque quedamos en que iban a venir temprano – _acoto la ojiazul

_- Eso es de mala educación_ – dijo Hinata siguiendo el juego a sus amigas

_- De verdad que son molestas y problemáticas como dice este_ – dijo Kiba señalando al Nara – _quejándose por todo_ – sintiendo un aura extraña – _mujeres, todas son iguales_

_- ¿Qué dijiste?_ – preguntaron Ino y TenTen al mismo tiempo

_- Corre_ – le sugirió Shino al chico

_- Ven acá_ – dijo la rubia corriendo tras el joven del perro

_- Déjame algo_ – corriendo tras ellos la maestra de armas

_- Que problemático, vayan a rescatarlo, yo cuido la flo_rería – dijo Shikamaru acomodándose en una silla

_- Espero no le hagan mucho daño_ – saliendo tras los 3 anteriores seguida de Choji y Shino

Kiba y Akamaru trataban de escapar de las dos chicas que estaban persiguiéndolo, sabía que si lo alcanzaban tendría que estar en cuidado intensivo una semana ya que sería utilizado como herramienta de entrenamiento por la maestra de armas y no quería ni pensar en lo que la rubia le haría

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

_- Muy bien Neji _– dijo Kakashi acercándose a los dos chicos que jadeaban por el esfuerzo

_- Eso no es justo _– replico el rubio –_ el hizo trampa_

_- Claro que no _– dijo Sai – _tu eres el afeminado que no puede vencerlo_

_- Te voy a matar _– dijo Naruto corriendo tras Sai que ya había empezado a escaparse

_- Inmaduros_ – dijo Sasuke viendo como los otros dos se aventaban cuanto encontraban en el camino

_- ¿Y ahora que sigue? _– pregunto Neji esperando ya poder regresar a la aldea

_- Eso solo fue un calentamiento _– dijo Sai cuando paso corriendo cerca de ellos

_- Sai tiene razón_ – dijo Kakashi moviéndose para que una piedra aventada por Naruto lo golpeara– _te dijimos que queríamos ver tus habilidades para ver si eres digno de pretender a Sakura_

_- Así que esto aún no termina_ – dijo Sasuke sacando su espada – _te toca pelear contra mi_

_- ¿Qué es lo que planean?_ – pregunto el Hyuuga – _¿matarme?_

_- Si quisiéramos hacerl_o – dijo Sai una vez que Naruto se atoro en un hoyo en el pasto – _ya lo hubiéramos hecho_

_- ¿Entonces? _

_- ¿Tienes miedo?_ – pregunto Sasuke

_- Claro que no_ – dijo Neji poniéndose en guardia _– pelea Uchiha _– sabiendo que esto no era nada en comparación con los problemas que vendrían cuando se enterar que se quería casar con ella

La segunda pelea dio inicio por fin, Kakashi estaba feliz de cómo iban resultando las cosas, el hecho de que Naruto peleara primero contra Neji era solo para cansar al Hyuuga, Sasuke es quien pondría en práctica la parte principal del plan.

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*

_- ¿Oye TenTen? _– pregunto Ino parándose en seco

_- ¿Qué pasa? _– aventando un último kunai a Kiba

_- Ya recorrimos toda la aldea _– dijo la chica – _ya pasamos por varios campos de entrenamiento y en ningún lado he visto a los celosos o a Neji_

_- Ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoc_o – admitió la castaña

_- Esto me huele mal _– dijo Ino preocupándose

_- ¿Ya lo alcanzaron? _–pregunto Hinata llegando a donde estaba las dos chicas

_- ¿Viste a Neji o a los demás en algún lado?_ – pregunto TenTen

_- No, no los vi_ – admitió la chica dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba

_- ¿Y Kiba?_ – pregunto Shino parándose junto a las chicas

_- Se fue_ – dijo Ino sin tomarle importancia y muy seria

_- ¿Qué pasa?_ – pregunto Choji al ver a las 3 chicas muy serias y con cara de preocupación

_- ¿Alguno vio a Kakashi, Naruto, Sai o Sasuke?_ – pregunto Hinata

_- No, no los vimos_ – dijo Shino comprendiendo las cosas

_- Pasamos por su campo de entrenamiento_ – dijo Ino recordando

_- Y por el que ocupa Neji_ – comento TenTen

_- Sabia que algo raro iba a pasar _– dijo Ino enojada – _hay que ubicarlos_

_- Hay que separarnos y encontrarlos _– dijo TenTen - _Nos vemos en la florería de Ino en dos hora_

_- Y avísenle al tonto de Kiba_ – dijo Ino saliendo en una dirección

_- Y a Lee_ – dijo TenTen en otra dirección

_- Creo que necesitaremos ayuda nuevamente_ – dijo Hinata en otra dirección

_- Eso fue extraño_ – dijo Choji comiendo

_- Y que lo digas_ – admitió Shino desplegando sus insectos rastreadores

_- Yo iré por Kiba_ – corriendo en la dirección en que el chico había escapado

_- Yo avisare a Lee –_ dijo Shino despareciendo

Hasta el momento ninguno de ellos se había percatado de que un ANBU los había estado siguiendo, el enmascarado había sido muy cuidadoso para no ser detectado, y se había dado cuenta de que tenía un problema, debía encontrar a Kakashi y compañía sin ser detectado.

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

_- Doctora Haruno_ – dijo una enfermera

_- ¿Qué pasa?_ – pregunto una pelirrosa cansada

_- Tenemos otro niño_ – dijo la chica esperando que la pelirrosa no se molestara – _dice que las hormigas se están organizando un golpe de estado y que lo tomaron prisionero y ahora ve cos_as – dijo la chica sin saber si reírse o enojarse

_- _¿_Qué les pasa hoy?_ – pregunto sin esperar una respuesta _– parece que todos los niños amanecieron con graves síntomas de alucinaciones _

_- ¿Lo hago pasar?_

_- Supongo que este tampoco quiere ser atendido por alguien más ¿verdad_? – pregunto parándose de la silla

_- Así es_ – respondió con pena

_- Hazlo pasar_ – acomodándose la bata y preparado su mejor sonrisa para soportar a otro paciente

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*

_- Que problemático _– dijo Shikamaru al terminar de hacer un arreglo que le habían pedido

_- Pues te quedo muy bien _– dijo Hanabi sonriendo – _hasta parece que siempre lo has hecho_

_- Tsk_ – respondió el otro

_- En serio _– dijo la chica _– los colores, la forma en que acomodaste las flores, me atrevería a decir que te quedan mejor que a Ino_

_- Hanabi, ¿a que has venido?_ – preguntó el chico sabiendo que la visita de la menor de las Hyuuga no era solo para comprar flores

_- Vengo a buscar a Ino –_ admitió la chica – _tengo información para ella_

_- ¿Tu también? – _pregunto el Nara

_- ¿Yo también que? – _pregunto la chica sin entender

_- También quieres que Neji y Sakura estén juntos_

_- ¿Lo sabes? _– pregunto asombrada la chica

_- Son tan obvios –_ admitió el Nara

_- Bueno, como sea –_ respondió la chica - _¿sabes en donde esta?_

_- Se fue tras Kiba –_ respondió el chico

_- Demonios –_ dijo la pequeña ojiplera

_- ¿Qué pasa?_ – pregunto un tanto interesado

_- Es que pasa algo raro en el hospital –_ dijo la chica jugando con su nuevo ramo de flores - _fui a ver a Sakura para preguntarle sobre Neji pero hay muchos niños esperando consulta con ella, lo raro es que ella solo atiende shinobis_

_- Quizás amplio su trabajo_

_- A niños con manchas de pintura en la cara y heridas falsas – _dijo la chica con ironía - _puede ser_

_- Problemático_ – admito el Nara – _hay que encontrar a los demás _

_- Perfecto, vamos _– dijo Hanabi acercándose a la puerta

_- Tu te quedas aquí _– dijo Shikamaru – _alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de la florería _– saliendo sin darle tiempo a responder

_- Problemático_ – fue lo único que dijo la Hyuuga al verse sola en la florería

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

_- Oye Hyuuga _– dijo Sasuke una ves que la pelea hubo comenzado

_- ¿Qué quieres? _– esquivando un ataque

_- ¿Qué se siente ser plato de segunda mesa?_ – pregunto esquivando un ataque de Neji

_- ¿De que hablas? _– pregunto el ojiperla

_- Es obvio que Sakura se intereso en ti porque conmigo no pudo hacer nada _– esperando la reacción del chico

_- Eso no es cierto _– atacando al pelinegro algo molesto ante lo dicho

_- Claro que si, no hay otra razón para que ella se haya fijado en ti _– replico el otro poniéndose fuera de su alcance

_- Que mal concepto de ella tienes _– dándole un golpe en el hombro al Uchiha

_- Solo digo la verdad _– dijo el otro – _después de todo ni siquiera perteneces a la rama principal de tu clan_ – sabiendo que eso le molestaba al chico

_- Cállate _– dijo le otro atacando

_- ¿Cuál es el problema?_ – dijo el otro – _solo estoy diciendo la verdad_ – diciendo esto con malicia

_- No sabes de lo que hablas_ – acercándose demasiado a su contrincante

_- Ella se merece algo mejor_ – diciendo esto con burla

_- ¿Cómo tu?_ – pregunto Neji enojado

_- Al menos conmigo ella seria la esposa del líder del clan_ – dijo orgulloso

_- Pero estaría encadenado a un ser orgulloso, que no la ama y que además no la va a poder hacer feliz_

_- ¿Y tu si podrás hacerla feliz?_ – pregunto Sasuke enojado ante lo que Neji dijo – _por favor, eres patético_

_- Patético eres tu al creer que ella siente algo por ti_

_- Eso es ser realista, claro que siente algo por mi_ – dijo el chico _– y eso es mas que suficiente para hacer que se aleje de ti_

Después de esta pequeña plática los dos jóvenes siguieron con su pelea, Neji reflexionando sobre lo dicho por el Uchiha y este feliz por haber tenido la reacción que esperaba, que Neji dudara de lo que sentía Sakura.

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

_- ¿Hanabi? _– dijo sorprendida TenTen al entrar en la florería

_- Hola TenTen _– dijo la aludida mientras acomodaba varias macetas

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? _– pregunto extrañada - _¿Y Shikamaru?_

_- El vago novio de Temari_ – dijo la chica como recordando – _si aquí estaba pero se fue y me dejo aquí_

_- ¿A dónde se fue?_ – pregunto

_- Pues vine a decirle que algo raro pasa en el hospital_ – dijo la chica ocupada en regar plantas – _pero me dejo aqu_í – volteando a donde se supone que estaba la castaña – _es el colmo_ – dijo enfurecida – _ni adiós me dijo_

Hanabi siguió con su tarea de regar las plantas, en algún momento pensó en irse pero al poco rato que apareció TenTen llegaron Shino y Kiba obteniendo el mismo resultado, en cuanto les dijo que había algo raro en el hospital todos iban para allá así que decidió quedarse, después de todo, ahí iban a parar todos y por lo visto a pesar de buenos shinobis tardaban en detectar problema se sentía con la obligación de orientarlos, además no iba a permitir que las flores se marchitaran solo porque la dueña fuera un poco despistada

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

_- Y Bien – _dijo un anciano al líder del clan Hyuuga_ – ¿Neji ya escogió a una persona para ser la próxima matriarca del clan?_

_- Aun no me dice algún nombre – _dijo el hombre_ – pero le quedan 5 días más_

_- Sabes que esta elección no se debe hacer a la ligera – _dijo el anciano seriamente

_- Confío en la elección de Neji – _respondió Hiashi_ – el sabrá escoger a la correcta_

_- Por el bien del clan espero que así sea – _despareciendo por uno de los pasillos

_- Así será – _dijo en un susurro una vez que se quedo solo recordando la extraña actitud de Neji, Hinata y Hanabi y la plática que escucho de la servidumbre respecto al desayuno que Neji llevo a la alumna de la Hokage

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

TenTen había tratado de entrar al hospital a ver a Sakura pero se encontró con una fila de niños esperando consulta con ella, parecía que estaban todos los niños de la aldea ahí, todas las enfermeras estaban atareadas cuidando que estos no rompieran nada o molestaran a los enfermos, cuando pregunto el porque no había otros doctores atendiendo a los niños una de las enfermeras le dijo que se ponían a gritar si los pasaban con alguien mas, que solo querían pasar con la Haruno, ahí se dio cuenta que algo realmente extraño pasaba

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

El ANBU que Tsunade había mandado para que investigara que era lo que pasaba tenía ordenes explícitas de no intervenir, solo tenia que observar, por eso cuando fue capturado por uno de los perros de Hana Inuzuka supo que tenía muchos problemas, y mas cuando esta le dijo que tenía una proposicion que hacerle.

*


	9. de rarezas

DE IGUAL FORMA ES EL MISMO CAPITULO, SOLO MODIFIQUE EL DIA, TENIA DIA 2 Y ES DIA 3

* * *

*

3er. día

*

2da. Parte

*

*

3:30p.m

*

*

- _Muy bien –_ dijo Hana – _habla_ – con sus perros arriba del prisionero

_- Esto te puede meter en problemas_ – dijo el enmascarado – s_oy un ANBU en una misión encomendada personalmente por la Hokage _– prensando que con eso se pudiera librar

- _Hoy no estoy que digamos muy paciente _– dijo la chica – a_sí que dime, ¿porque estabas siguiendo a mi hermano y sus amigos?_

_- No puedo decirlo_ – pensando en utilizar su prisión de madera para quitarse a la chica

_- De seguro te mando el celoso de Kakashi para que vigilaras lo que hacen_ – dijo la chica molesta

- _¿De que hablas?_ - pregunto el hombre un tanto interesado y sorprendido

- _No te hagas_ – dijo la mujer – _no puede haber otra razón por la que los hayas estado espiando mas que Kakashi te lo haya pedido_

- _No tengo por que contestar_ – dijo el enmascarado – _pero si explicando mi motivo puedo liberarme lo haré_ – dando un suspiro – _y antes que nada quien me encomendó la misión fue la Hokage_

_- ¿Tsunade?_ - pregunto la chica de las marcas en la cara – _¿ella que tiene que ver en esto?_ - dando la orden a sus perros de dejarlo parar

- _Te propongo algo_ – dijo el hombre pensando en que la chica le pudiera dar algo mas de información –_ yo te cuento lo que estoy haciendo y por que y tu me dices que es lo que tu sabes_

_- Me parece bien_ – dijo la chica – _después de todo si no te mando Kakashi quiere decir que no estas en contra_

_- Supongo que no _– dijo le hombre

- _En ese caso _– comenzó Hana a caminar – _vamos a mi consultorio_

_- Tengo que... _- pero prefirió callarse al ver a los perros de la chica muy cerca de el – _nada, me parece bien _– siguiendo a la chica y aún preguntándose como es que ella lo pudo capturar, en verdad que era raro

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

Sasuke y Neji seguían peleando, ninguno atacaba para matar al otro, después de todo son shinobis de la misma aldea pero si estaba tratando de dejar mal herido al otro, en el lugar donde estaban nadie se iba a entrometer ya que era un lugar que solo ellos conocían, además de que tampoco Sakura iba a poder llegar a interrumpir ya que se habían encargado de que ese día tuviera mucho trabajo

- _Oye Neji _– intervino Sai aunque no se metió en la pelea

- _¿Que pasa?_ - pregunto sin dejar de atacar al pelinegro

- _Pensé que a tu amigo, el cejotas como dice Naruto le gustaba la fea_ – dijo el chico

- _Y eso que tiene que ver _– esquivando la espada de Sasuke

- _Que no es muy noble de tu parte andar con ella _– dijo el chico sin dejar de dibujar

- _El no tiene problemas_ – dijo el ojiperla – _entiende que ella es la que toma la decisión_

_- Por eso es que tienes a Ino haciendo de casamentera _– apunto el chico

- _Claro que no_ – logrando que el chico se descuidara y Sasuke lo mandara a volar

- _Cuidado Neji _– dijo Sasuke con burla – _no te distraigas_

_- Hmp _– parándose de donde había caído

- _Pensé que tenías honor_ – dijo Sasuke – _siempre hablas del deber y lo que esta bien_ – mientras veía como Neji se acercaba – _como puedes aprovecharte así de Sakura_

- _Yo no me aprovecho de ella _– dijo el chico molesto

- _La utilizas para tener el reconocimiento de tu familia _– intervino Sai

- _¿De que hablas? _- pregunto Neji si entender el juego de ellos

- _Que dirá tu familia cuando sepan que estas con la alumna de la Hokage y experta médico Haruno Sakura _– dijo Sasuke – _eso puede ganarte puntos con tu clan_

- _Y es mejor ocuparla para renacer tu clan_ – dijo Neji respondiendo al chica dándose cuenta que aún no sabían que el iba a ser el líder del clan

-_ Ella no te ama_ – respondió Sasuke enojado

- _Ya lo veremos –_ dijo poniéndose en guardia

- _Ella va a preferir estar con nosotros que contigo _– dijo el pelinegro – _nosotros somos su familia_ – diciendo esto con veneno – s_iempre nos va a elegi_r – comenzando otro ataque

Kakashi no se había metido para nada, solo estaba observando todo desde el árbol en que se había sentado complacido por las reacciones que lograban del chico cada vez que le mencionaban que Sakura los iba a preferir, no estaban diciendo mentiras, los 4 sabían que Sakura siempre iba a estar con ellos

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

- _Esto es lo mas extraño que he visto_ – dijo Kiba arriba de árbol

- _Concuerdo contigo _– dijo Choji sentado en la banca debajo del mismo

- _No creí que hubiera tantos niños en la alde_a – dijo Shino acomodándose los lentes

- _La llama de la juventud arde mas que nunca_ – saltando – _tantos niños quieren ser atendidos por la bella flor de cerezo_

_- No pudimos entrar_ – dijo Ino llegando junto a TenTen y Hinata

- _Es imposible siquiera acercarse a su oficina_ – dijo TenTen quitando a Shino de la banca para sentarse

-_ ¿Hay una epidemia o algo así?_ - pregunto Choji viendo con desconfianza sus papas

- _No, de hecho muchos ni siquiera tienen nada, solo están esperando a pasar y ya, esta muy raro _– dijo Hinata

- _Una de las enfermeras me dijo que no han parado desde las 9 que llego Sakura y que a esa hora ya había niños formados_ – informó TenTen

- _Esto no puede seguir así_ – dijo Ino dando un golpe al árbol – _no encontramos a aquellos imbéciles y no hay rastro tampoco de N_e_ji_ – temiéndose lo peor – _no podemos entrar a ver a la frentona y para colmo el imbécil de Shikamaru me dejo la florería en manos de Hanabi_ – totalmente frustrada

- _¿Y ahora que hacemos?_ - pregunto Kiba comiendo una papa de la bolsa de Choji

- _Nuestra prioridad es buscar a Neji _– dijo TenTen – _es extraño que no lo hayamos visto y si las cosas salieron bien como vimos ayer debería de estar deseoso de ver a Sakura_

- _Es cierto _– dijo Lee – _mi buen amigo debería están ansioso de ver a tan bella flor que ahora es su novia_

_- Nosotras vamos a buscar a Neji_ – dijo Hinata

- _Yo voy a averiguar porque hay tantos niños _– dijo TenTen

- _Ustedes busquen a los otros, algo malo deben de estar haciendo para que no los hayamos visto – _dijo Ino señalando a los 4 chicos presentes

_- Avisaremos a Kurenai y a Gai por si ellos saben algo _– dijo Shino

- _Entonces andando _– dijo Lee –_ la llama de la juventud nos ayudara en la travesía para proteger el amor eterno_ – con flamas en los ojos – _Gai-sensei va a estar tan orgulloso de mi – _viendo para donde estaban sus compañeros – _esa es la energía, ya se fueron a cumplir sus misiones, debo hacer lo mismo _– desapareciendo

_*_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

- _Sakura-sama_ – dijo una enfermera entrando al consultorio

- _¿Que pasa?_ - dijo sin dejar de pasar chacra a una niña que estaba recostada

- _Vinieron a buscarla las señoritas Ino, TenTen y Hinata_ – pasándole el reporte del paciente

- _Cierto, quede de comer con ellas hoy_ – dijo un poco sorprendida - ¿_pues que hora es?_

_- Son las 4 y media _– dijo la chica

-_ ¿Todavía hay pacientes formados?_ - pregunto revisando la boca de a niña

- _Si_ – dijo la chica – a_proximadamente unos 30_

- _En ese caso creo que no iré a comer ¿verdad?_ - dijo un tanto divertida

- ¿_Quiere que le traiga algo de comer?_ - pregunto

- _No _– dijo viendo a la niña – _¿no ha venido nadie mas a buscarme?_ - pregunto esto un poco sonrojada

- _No Sakura-sama_ – dijo la chica – _el joven Hyuuga no ha venido_

- _Esta bien_ – dijo aun mas sonrojada - _te puedes retirar_

_- ¿El es tu novio?_ - pregunto la niña una vez que la enfermera se hubo retirado

-_ Si, el es mi novio_ – dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo - _¿y tu tienes novio?_

_- Mi novio va a ser Uchiha-sam_a – dijo muy segura – e_l es tan kawaii pero tambien el tuyo lo es_

- _Si, si lo es_ – riendo – _bueno, solo tienes un poco de gripa_ – dijo lachica_ – pasa con una enfermera y le das esto_ – extendiéndole una receta

- _Esta bien_ – dijo la niña saliendo del consultorio

- _En definitiva esto no vale lo que me pagan_ – dijo cansada - _¿pero en donde estará Neji?_ - se pregunto a si misma – _quizás tiene entrenamiento_ – se contesto – p_ero pensé que iba a venir a buscarme_ – recogiendo unas hojas – _pero igual y no quedamos en nada además de que tengo mucho trabajo_ – alisándose la bata – _espero verlo en la noche_ – viendo como entraba otra niña a si consultorio – _insistió, este día es muy raro_

_*_

.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

Afuera acaba de agregarse otro niño a la fila que espera ser atendidos por la pelirrosa

- _Que problemático es todo esto_ – dando un suspiro dijo un chico de coleta alta

- _Y que lo digas _– respondió su acompañante

- ¿_Como te llamas?_ - pregunto al chico – _yo soy Shiku_

- _Me llamo Neru _- recargándose en la pared

- _¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? _- pregunto cerrando los ojos

- _Una hora_ – dando un suspiro de cansancio – _y ya me quiero ir_ – revolviendo su largo cabello

-_ Creo que esto no fue una buena idea _– dijo esperando la reacción – _deberíamos irnos_

- _¿Estas loco?_ - intervino otro niño con grandes ojos azules

-_ ¿Por que lo dices?_ - pregunto con su cara de aburrimiento pero esperando la respuesta

- _Tener un día de entrenamiento con ellos sería fantástico _– dijo muy seguro

- _O simplemente verlos sería mas que suficiente _– dijo otro uniéndose a la plática – _o no Miroku_

- _Claro que si Hiroshi _– respondió el aludido

- _Pero no creo que eso valga tanto tiempo perdid_o – dijo nuevamente Shiku

- _Claro que lo vale_ – dijo Neru – _ver al legendario Ninja copia entrenar seria fantástico_

-_ O el rasengan_ – dijo Hiroshi

_- O la técnica con los dibujos de tinta_ – dijo Miroku

- _O el chidori nakasaki_ – dijo Neru -_ solo por pasar con la doctora Harun_o – dijo – _además de que ella me gusta_

_- Lo mismo digo_ – dijo Hiroshi – _por eso no me molesta estar aquí _

- _Que problemático_ – dijo dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba – _así que les prometieron darles entrenamiento a cambio de que mantuvieran ocupada a Sakura _– dijo en un susurro

- _¿Que te prometieron a ti? _- pregunto Neru que era el que los había escuchado mientras los otros dos discutían sobre que técnica era mejor

- _Pensé que era la fila para inscribirse al torneo de shogi_ – para no revelar su identidad – _será mejor que me vaya_ – caminando despreocupadamente rumbo al parque

- _Que raro_ – dijo Hiroshi viendo como se alejaba

-_ Y que lo digas _– dijo Miroku

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

En el consultorio de Hana se desarrolla un raro interrogatorio liderado por Kurenai acompañada de la Inuzuka y de Gai

- _... así que Tsunade-sama me mando a seguirlos _– dijo el enmascarado frente a una chica con marcas en la cara, un hombre en spandex verde y una de cabello negro – sa_be que quieren juntar a Sakura y a Neji pero no sabe porque la prisa_

_- La llama de la juventud arde mas que nunca _– dijo Gai – n_uestra Hokage es una romántica, de eso no cabe duda_

_- Mas bien es una curiosa_ – dijo Kurenai –_ pero de algo va servir_

_- Pues que líos_ – dijo Hana – _le dije a Kiba y a Hinata cuando vinieron a pedir mi ayuda que lo mejor seria decirle todo a Sakura_

_- ¿Decirle que?_ - pregunto el ANBU

- P_rimero quítate esa máscara_ – dijo Kurenai – _ya sabemos que eres Tenzou_

- _¿Como saben eso?_ - sorprendido de la habilidad de la mujer

- _Fácil_ – dijo Gai – e_res compañero de equipo de mi gran rival por lo tanto sabes como esconderte de él_ – sonriendo – _además de sus pupilos, por eso nuestra gran Hokage te escogió _

_- Bien_ – dijo Hana una vez que se quito la máscara – l_o que yo se es que Neji necesita encontrar prometida _

_- Pero eso tiene que ser en menos de una semana _– dijo Kurenai – si_ no su familia tendrá que ponerle una_

_- Y al parecer gusta de Sakura y ella de él_ – continuo Gai – p_ero por el carácter de los dos Ino y compañía están ayudando_

_- Se que se autodenominan "casamenteras"_ - dijo Tenzou –_ y que Kakashi y demás no están conformes con la relación_

_- Lo que nadie nos dijo es porque necesita Neji comprometerse en tan poco tiempo_ – dijo Hana

- _Por lo que se algo va a pasar a fin de semana _– dijo Gai

- _Hay muchos preparativos en la casa Hyuuga _– dijo Kurenai – _pero aun no se sabe nada_

_- Bueno_ – dijo Tenzou – _me voy _– poniéndose su máscara – _necesito saber en donde están todos para mi reporte_

_- No creo que sea buena idea que los sigas _– dijo Gai - _la flama de su juventud esta muy alta y se van a dar cuenta, mejor deberías platicar con ellos y llegar a un acuerdo_

_- Temo que ya comprometí demasiado la misión con esta reunión_ – esperando ya poder irse – _no puedo ponerme mas en evidencia_

_- Hana_ – escucharon un grito – _Hana_

_- Ese es Kiba_ – dijo Kurenai

- _Hana_ – entrando en el consultorio de la chica junto con Lee, Shino y Choji – _ne... Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei_ – viendo a los presentes - _¿un ANBU? _- sorprendido

- _Gai sensei_ – dijo Lee emocionado – _me alegra verlo, necesitamos de su sabiduría_

-_ Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Hana-san_ – dijo Shino - _ANBU_

- _Hola a todos _– dijo Choji - _¿es una reunión o que?_

- _¿Que quieres? _- pregunto Hana a Kiba antes de que otra cosa pasara

- _A si _– dijo el chico – _necesitamos ayuda_ – dijo el chico

- N_ecesitamos encontrar a Kakashi-sensei y a sus alumnos _– dijo Shino

- _¿Porque necesitan a mi rival? _- preguntó Gai

- _No los hemos visto en todo el día Gai-sensei _– dijo Lee – _y mi flama me indica que están tramando algo en contra de la relación que mantiene mi compañero de equipo y la bella flor de cerezo_

_- ¿Y Neji? _- pregunto Kurenai

- _Tampoco lo hemos visto_ – dijo Choji – _de hecho hemos buscado todo el día pero no hemos visto a ninguno_

- _¿Y Sakura?_ - pregunto el ANBU

- ¿_Y este quien es? _- pregunto Kiba con desconfianza

_- Es un observante que mando Tsunade_ – dijo Hana sabiendo como estaba su hermano – e_s de confianza_

_- Si Kurenai-sensei esta de acuerdo que le este aquí_ – dijo Shino – d_ebe de estar bien _

_- Sakura esta en el hospital_ – dijo Choji que ya se había sentado – _esta atendiendo a muchos niños_

_- TenTen se quedo a investigar _– dijo Kiba – _es algo muy raro, todos los niños están formados para pasar con ella_

_- Mientras Ino y Hinata fueron a buscar a Neji_ – dijo Lee – s_u flama arde mas que nunca Gai-sensei_

_- Lee_

_- Gai-sensei_ – dijo el otro

- _No tenemos tiempo para esto _– dijo Shino – _hay que buscarlos_ – acomodando sus lentes

- _Solo veníamos a preguntar si no sabían en donde están –_ dijo Choji

- _Tenemos que seguir rastreando_ – dijo Kiba acariciando a Akamaru –_ pero saben esconderse muy bien_

_- Y que lo digas _– dijo el enmascarado – _vamos, yo tambien necesito encontrarlos_

- _Antes de que se vayan _– dijo Kurenai provocando que todos la vieran - ¿_se puede saber porque tanta prisa en que Neji y Sakura se comprometan?_

_- Pues _– comenzó Lee – _es por... la flama de la juventud de Neji que le indica que ella es la indicada y no quiere esperar_ – con su pose de Gai

- _Además Sakura quiere con Neji _– intervino Choji – _y para que esperar ma_s – con pose heroica – c_uando hay amor_

- _El amor ronda en el aire _– dijo Shino poniéndose a lado de ellos solo con los brazos cruzados –_ y a tocado a esos dos_

- _Solo por eso_ – dijo Kiba – s_omos defensores del amor –_ en pose heroica junto a los demás

- Y_ nos lo vamos a creer _– dijo Kurenai viéndolos fijamente – _seguramente_

- _Bravo_ – dijo Gai emocionando – _esa es la llama de la juventud, todos ustedes la tienen muy en alto, bravo_

_- Cielos _– fue lo único que dijo el ANBU al ver al escena -_ que raro fue eso_

- ¿_Porque la apuración?_ - pregunto Hana – _después de todos ayudamos a que su plan de ayer diera resultado _

_- Ino nos prohibió hablar del tema_ – dijo Shino –_ no quiere alguna clase de infiltración_

- _Quiere esperar a que Neji hable con Sakura_ – dijo Kiba

- _Nosotros solo nos encargamos de que los celosos no intervengan demás_ – acoto Choji

- Ese es nuestro trabajo Gai-sensei – dijo Lee emocionado

- _¿Pero porque tiene que ser en menos de una semana_? - volvió a preguntar Kurenai – _merecemos saber_

-_ Creo que nos llaman_ – dijo Kiba – _tenemos que irnos – _saliendo del consultorio

- _Cierto _– continuo Shino – a_dió_s – saliendo detrás de Kiba

_- Hasta pronto_ – salio Choji jalando a Lee que estaba aun presa de la emoción

- _Yo tambien me voy_ – dijo el enmascarado – t_engo que encontrar a Kakashi_

- _Nos vemos en la noche_ – dijo Hana

- _Tienes que informarnos_ – dijo Kurenai – _no creo que ellos nos digan nada_

_- Están mas raros que de costumbre – _dijo Gai provocando que las dos mujeres lo vieran extrañamente

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

- _¿Shikamaru? _- dijo una castaña acercándose a un joven recostado en el pasto

- _Hola TenTen_ – dijo el castaño desganado – _¿que hay?_

- _¿Como que, que hay?_ - visiblemente alterada – _debería estar en la florería, Ino esta muy enojada, no encontramos a Neji ni a los otros _– muy alterada – _no podemos hablar con Sakura y tu estas dormido _

_- Es demasiado problema estar en la florería_ – dijo el chico sin prestar atención a que TenTen ya tenia sus armas afuera – a_demás creo que Hanabi se hace cargo perfectamente_

- _Shikamaru_ – dijo la chica tomando aire – _ya que estas aquí ayúdame a averiguar el porque están aquí los niños, ninguno me dice nada_

_- No gracias_ – respondió – _que cansado_

_- Nara _– a punto de aventarle todos los kunais que traía consigo

-_ Digo que no porque ya lo hice _– abriendo por fin los ojos –_ ya se porque están los niños aquí_

_- Entonces dime _– dijo al chica sentándose a su lado

- _No pienso repetirlo dos veces _– dijo el chico – s_eria demasiado cansado así que busca a los demás y les digo a todos juntos_

_- No cabe duda _– parándose para emprender la búsqueda – _eres un vago_ – saliendo en busca de todos

_Problemático_

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

- _¿A que están jugando?_ - pregunto Neji visiblemente cansado

- _Solo estamos entrenando _– contesto Naruto tirado cerca de un árbol

- _Esto no es un entrenamiento_ – dijo Neji – a_sí que quiero saber que es lo que pretenden – viendo fijamente a Sasuke_ – o me piensan atacar hasta que diga que voy a dejar a Sakura

- T_u aceptaste venir _– dijo Sai – _no entiendo de que te quejas_

_- Llevamos aquí desde la mañana_ – dijo el Hyuuga – _no se si saben que esto no es lo único que tengo que hacer, tengo obligaciones_ – algo molesto – c_on el clan, importantes_

- _Por un día no creo que pase nada_ – intervino Sasuke –_ además no creo que tu, como miembro de la rama secundaria sea necesario_

_- Bastardo_ – dijo Neji

- ¿_Que dijiste?_ - pregunto Sasuke acercándose a el con el sharingan activado

- _Bastardo_ – contesto altanero - _¿que no escuchas bien?_ - activando el byakkugan

- _No vuelvas a repetir eso _

- _Tu me lo vas a prohibir, bastardo _– esperando que atacara

- _Ahora si_ – dijo Sasuke sacando nuevamente su espada – _de esta no sales_

_- Chicos _– dijo Kakashi apareciendo en una nube de humo en medio de ellos – _tranquilos, no estamos aquí para matarnos_ – viendo como los dos chicos seguían con la mirada fija

- _Creo que tienen hambre_ – dijo Sai plasmando el momento en tinta – _ya son las 6_

- _Eso es cierto _– intervino Naruto parándose – _deberíamos comer_

_- Puede que sea cierto_ – dijo Kakashi – _pero no tramemos comida, pero tengo unas píldoras de solado de Sakura – sacado 6 píldoras de su bolsa_

- _Quiero, quiero, quiero_ – comenzó a gritar Naruto – d_e las verdes, de las verdes,, esas saben a ramen_

_- Que bueno que mejoro el sabor de estas_ – dijo Sai tomando una de color naranja

- _Hmp _– dijo Sasuke comiendo otra

- _¿Las hizo Sakura? _- pregunto Neji inspeccionando la píldora

-_ No te preocupes_ – dijo Sai – _no te vamos a envenenar_

- _Aunque si hubieras probado las primeras que hizo _– recordando las que le había dado durante su entrenamiento con Tenzou – _probablemente si _

- _Ya cómetela _– dijo Kakashi – a_un falta que pelees con Sai_

_- Esto no me agrada –_ dijo en un susurro mientras pensaba hubiera sido mejor no ir con ellos – _sabia que algo raro iba a pasar_

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

En el bosque Shino, Lee, Choji y Kiba siguen el rastro que Akamaru encontró

- _Por aquí mis insectos detectan el chacra de Naruto _– dijo Shino

- _Huelo algo –_ apunto Kiba – p_ero no hay nada mas, solo ese campo de rocas _– señalando un prado lleno de grandes rocas donde es imposible entrenar

- _Aquí no hay nadie_ – dijo Lee – _sigamos buscando_

_- Mejor busquemos algo de comida_ – dijo Choji – tengo hambre

- Pero siento una gran cantidad de chacra – dijo Shino – _es extraño_

_- Es un jutsu _– dijo Kiba – _pero muy fuerte_ – no puedo romperlo

- _Algo me dice que aquí están los que buscamos _– dijo Choji

- _Eso es _– grito Lee – _nuestra flama arde mas que nunca, por fin los encontramo_s

- _De nada sirve_ – intervino Shino –_ ni siquiera mis insectos pueden entrar_ – hablando con uno de ellos

- _Pero ya los encontramos_ – apunto Kiba – _busquemos a Kurenai y que quite el jutsu y ya_

-_ Me parece bien_ – dijo Choji – s_irve que buscamos..._

_- Lee_ – grito una castaña interrumpiéndolos –_ Lee_

_- TenTen_ – grito Lee – p_or aquí_

_- ¿Que pasa?_ - pregunto Shino

- _Shikamaru nos tiene información _– dijo la maestra de armas

- _¿En donde esta? _- pregunto Choji

- _Afuera del hospital, hay que apurarnos_

- _¿Tu no vas?_ - pregunto Kiba al ver que iba en otro sentido

- _Tengo que encontrar a Ino y a Hinata _– antes de marcharse – _pero ahí nos vemos_

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*

- _Muy bien, este es su cambio y su arreglo_ – extendiéndole un ramo – _que tenga buen día_

_- Si que eres buena_ – dijo Ino entrando junto a Hinata

- _Gracias _– muy orgullosa

- _No sabia que tenias don para esto de las flores_ – dijo Hinata viendo los arreglos que su hermana había hecho

- _Si bueno_ – dijo la chica – _pues ya estoy aquí, mejor hacer las cosas bien_

_- Deberíamos hablar de un empleo temporal_ – dijo la rubia – _pero después, ahora lo que toca_

_-¿Que paso?_ - preguntó la chica

- _¿Sabes en donde esta Neji? _- pregunto Hinata – e_s urgente encontrarlo_

- _No_ – dijo la menor de las Hyuuga – _pensé que a estas horas estaría de cursi con Sakura_

_- No lo hemos visto en todo el día_ – dijo Ino –_ es de vital importancia encontrarlo_

_- No se donde _– dijo la chica – s_olo se que hoy tenía entrenamiento _

_- Pero siempre lo tiene_ – dijo Hinata

- _Pero estaba hablando solo hoy en la mañana_ – dijo la chica – a_lgo así sobre que mejor les hubiera dicho que no pero que su deber o algo así y no se que cosas sobre su muerte prematura y los labios rosas de Sakura y no se_ – dando un suspiro – _acá entre nos creo que andar con Sakura lo enloqueció_

_- Hanabi_ – dijo Ino – las semillas no se comen – abrazándola – _en serio, que van a decir_

_- Oye _– quitándose – _todavía que estoy aquí porque el vago se fue_ – enojada

- _No te enojes_ – dijo Hinata – _estas haciendo un buen trabajo _

_- Como sea _– dijo Ino – _nos vamos, aun tenemos cosas que hacer_

_- Hasta que las encuentro _– dijo TenTen entrando en la florería

- _No tenias que estas investigando porque hay tantos niños_ – pregunto Hinata

- _Por eso vengo _– dijo viendo la florería – va_ya, esta mas bonita que hace rato que vine_

_- Gracias _– dijo Hanabi

- _Mira que no sabia que se te daba esto de las flores_

_- Pues ya ves _– comenzó Hanabi – _solo se necesita_

_- TenTen _– grito Ino – q_ue es lo que pasa_

_- A si _– comenzó TenTen recordando para que las estaba buscando – _ya encontré a Shikamaru, esta afuera del hospital y ya sabe porque están los niños ahí pero me mando a buscarlos, ya le dije a los chicos y van para allá_

_- Y que esperamos –_ dijo Ino – _ese vago _– saliendo de la florería

- _Pues vamos _– dijo Hinata siguiendo a la rubia junto a TenTen

- _Claro, no hay problema _– dijo Hanabi que estaba sola de nuevo – _yo aquí me quedo, no, no me molesta, ustedes vayan_ – rompiendo una maceta – _es el colmo_

_*_

.-.-.-.-.-.

*

- _Shikamaru _– grito una rubia enojada – _vago de pacotilla_

- _Te oigo perfectamente_ – dijo el otro – _toda la aldea lo hace sin necesidad de que grites _

_- Tenias que quedarte en la florería_ – dijo la rubia dándole un golpe

- _Ino _– dijo Choji – déjalo que hable – t_ratando de tranquilizar a la chica_

_- Pues que hable_ – dijo por fin la rubia que se había sentado en una banca cercana

- _Problemático _– comenzó el castaño – l_o que pasa es que..._

Shikamaru les contó lo que había averiguado con los niños, tenían que admitir que habían sido muy listos al idear el plan de como entretener a Sakura, Ino, Hinata y TenTen les contaron sobre lo que les había dicho Hanabi sobre Neji y Kiba les contó sobre el ANBU que había mandado Tsunade y Shino les dijo sobre el lugar que habían encontrado con la barrera de chacra y el jutsu

- _No creí que fueran tan listos_ – dijo Choji – _de verdad_

-_ ¿Que vamos a hacer?_ - pregunto Kiba

-_ Es obvio que Neji esta con ellos_ – dijo Lee

- _Y el hecho de que tengan la barrera me dice que no es algo completamente bueno_ – dando un suspiro dijo Hinata

- _Sakura debe saber como entra_r – dijo Shino

-_ Este es el plan_ – dijo Ino – _esto no se queda así _– con una sonrisa maliciosa


	10. ajuste de cuentas

**POR FIN, DESPUES DE UN LARGO, LARGO TIEMPO EL CAPITULO 10, YA SE QUE ME TARDE MUCHO PERO ENTRE PROBLEMAS DE INSPIRACION Y REDACCION, MUCHO TRABAJO Y UNA QUE OTRA COSA NO PUDE TERMINARLO HASTA AHORA PERO COMO DICEN, MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE, Y YA SABEN NARUTO NI NEJI, NI KIBA, NI SHINO ME PERTENECEN, POR ESTA RAZÓN TRATARE DE REVIVIR A ITACHI, NO QUEDA DE OTRA**

* * *

**OK, ES EL MISMO CAPITULO, SOLO QUE LO BORRE POR ERROR DE IGUAL FORMA QUE LOS 3 ANTERIORES, SORRY, **

**ADEMAS ESPERO YA ACTUALIZAR, LO QUE PASA ES QUE MI INSPIRACION SE FUE Y NO ME TERMINA DE GUSTAR LE SIG CAPITULO**

* * *

*

3er. día

*

3er. Parte

*

*

6:30 p.m

*

*

La Hokage se encontraba ideando un plan para poder salirse de su oficina sin que Shizune se percatara, todo esto porque ya se le había acabado el sake que ahí tenía y necesitaba del licor para trabajar

- _Tsunade-sama_ – dijo TenTen entrando a la oficina de la rubia provocando que esta se machucara con la ventana que estaba examinando para salirse

- _Tsunade-sama _– secundo Ino entrando tras la morocha

- _¿Porque entran así a mi oficina?_ - grito la rubia rompiendo nuevamente su escritorio - ¿_que ya no hay respeto?_

_- Lo sentimos_ – dijo TenTen rápidamente – _pero hay algo urgente que necesitamos decirle_

_- Es de vital importancia_ – intervino Ino – es_ necesaria su intervención _

_- ¿De que hablan?_ - pregunto sin saber a que se referían siguiendo con la ventana

- _Lo que pasa es que Neji esta desaparecido_ – dijo TenTen – _al igual que Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai_

_- Hemos buscado todo el día, por toda la aldea, sin un momento de descanso_ – dijo Ino dramáticamente – _y no los hemos encontrado_

_- Quizás estás entrenando_ – respondió la Kage sin saber cual era el problema – _han de estar por ahí_

- _Su ANBU nos dijo que estaba interesada en la relación de Neji y Sakura _– dijo mordazmente el Ino provocando que la rubia volteara a verlas

- _¿Cual ANBU?_ - pregunto cautelosa

- E_l que Hana-san atrapo con sus perros_ – dijo TenTen – _y que Kurenai-sensei y Gai-sensei interrogaron_

_- Ese tont_o – soltó la mujer –_ le dije que lo hiciera sin que se dieran cuenta_

_- Eso no es lo importante en este moment_o – dijo Ino – _venimos a otro asunto, si nos ayuda nosotros personalmente le mantendremos informada_

_- ¿Que necesitan?_ - pregunto la rubia sabiendo que era mejor cooperar

- _Pues vera_ – comenzó TenTen_ - habrá notado que hay muchos niños formados en le hospital..._

_*_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

Hinata y Shikamaru se encontraban en el hospital, ellos había sido los encomendados para avisar a Sakura lo que pasaba además de que con el byakugan podían asegurarse de que no hubiera algún espía de los muchachos

- _¿Podemos ver a Sakura?_ - pregunto la chica a una de las enfermeras que estaba acomodando los niños

- _Lo sentimos Hyuga-san, Nara-san_ – respondió la mujer – p_ero esta muy ocupada – _algo nerviosa

_- Es de vital importancia que la veamos_ – insistió la ojiperla – e_s algo urgente_

_- ¿Porque no me dejan el recado y yo se lo paso?_ - pregunto recordando que le habían dicho que no dejara pasar a nadie - _la doctora Haruno no puede recibir visitas ahorita, tiene aún mucho trabajo_ – señalando a unos 10 niños que estaban esperando

-_ Es por eso que necesitamos hablar con ella_ – contesto el chico – _hay algo urgente que necesitamos decirle respecto a esto_ – caminando a la puerta de la pelirrosa

- _Lo siento_ – dijo la enfermera interponiéndose en su camino – _pero la doctora dio precisas instrucciones de que nadie la molestara_

_- La verdad no podemos esperar _– dando un suspiro – _no queríamos llegar a esto pero necesitamos verla – _viendo a la ojiperla_ - Hinata_

- _De que habl... _- cayendo desmayada al momento en que Hinata presiono un punto en su cuello para dejarla inconsciente dejando sorprendidos a los niños que ahí estaban

- _De verdad lo siento_ – dijo la chica apenada – _pero necesitamos verla _– pasando hacia el consultorio de la chica

- _No conocía es parte tuya _– dijo el Nara siguiendo a la chica

-_ Si bueno _– un poco apenada – _Ino dijo que..._

_- Que hiciéramos lo posible_ – dudando de que su rubia amiga fuera buena influencia para la chica

_- Sakura_ – dijo la ojiperla llamando al mismo tiempo con los nudillos

- _Pasa Hinata_ – respondió Sakura desde dentro mientras expedía otra receta - _¿No has visto a la enfermera que estaba ahí afuera? - _viendo al castaño_ – hola Shikamaru _

_- Dijo que se sentía algo cansada_ – dijo Shikamaru – _que regresaba en un momento_

_- Toma_ – extendiendo la hoja a un niño que estaba ansioso por salir – _dale esto a alguna enfermera_ – sonriendo -_ ¿Que los trae por aquí?_ - pregunto una vez que el niño salio

- _Espera _- dijo Hinata activando su línea de sangre y analizando la habitación

- _¿Que pasa?_ - preguntó un poco extrañada ante la actitud de la ojiperla pero esta no contesto – _Hinata, Shikamaru _– dijo la pelirrosa tratando de que esta le contestara o esperando que le chico dejara de bostezar – _díganme que pasa _– sin saber a que se debía la actitud de la chica viendo como ahora la examinaba a ella y ponía cara de susto - _¿que viste? _- un poco asustada

- _Lo que pasa es que..._ – un poco dudosa –_ tu..._

-_ Hinata_ – levantando la voz para que la ojiperla le dijera que pasaba

- _Lo que pensaba _– intervino el controlador de las sombras -_ Tienes unas toxinas en tu cuerpo_ – sin saber como reaccionaria la pelirrosa

- _¿Que? _- pregunto espantada pensando que la habían envenenado

- _Parece que no son toxicas_ – respondió rápidamente Hinata sabiendo que eso era lo que estaba pensando – _pero... mejor examínate tu_

La pelirrosa paso su mano con chakra verde por su cuerpo sin dejar de pensar que Hinata y Shikamaru estaban actuando muy extraño pero se sorprendió al saber que era verdad lo que decían

- _Tienen razón_ – dijo Sakura haciendo memoria de como pudieron haber entrado a su sistema buscando el antídoto en uno de sus cajones – _pero no es precisamente un veneno, solo es un adormilador_

_- ¿Un que?_ – pregunto Hinata

- _Se usa cuando se quiere confundir al enemigo pero sin noquearlo_ – viendo la cara interrogante de Hinata y la aburrida de Shikamaru – _pero este solo hace que no te des cuenta de cosas obvias o no sospeches de ciertas cosas _

¿N_o te parece un poco raro que todo el día hayas tenido tanto trabajo y solo sean niños? - _pregunto Shikamaru

_- Bueno _– comenzó la ojijade – a_hora que lo mencionas..._

_-¿Y que además no hayas visto ni a Naruto o a Sai o a Neji? _- pregunto la chica

- _Naruto, Sai, Sasuke y Kakashi me dijeron que iban a tener un entrenamiento especial _– recordando la nota que le dejaron en la mañana – _y Neji _– ruborizándose – _supongo que no quería interferir en mi trabajo – _recordando las toxinas_ - ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con las toxinas? _

_- Sakura _– dijo un poco cansada el castaño –_ esto es muy problemático pero te drogaron_ – sabiendo que si no hablaba claro no iba a llegar a nada

- ¿_De que hablan? _- sin saber a que se referían y molesta - _¿quien me drogo?_ - sin saber el por que ellos sabían eso

- _¿Comiste algo extraño hoy?_ - pregunto el Nara

- _En la mañana solo el jugo que me dejaron los muchachos_ – haciendo memoria – q_ue por cierto les quedo un poco ama...._ - cayendo en cuenta de lo que pasaba

- _¿Y luego?_ - pregunto la chica viendo como Sakura se iba dando cuenta

- _Solo el jugo que me trajo Malu _

_- La enfermera pelinegra que estaba afuera_ – dijo Shikamaru entendiendo por que no quería que pasaran a ver a la ojiverde

- _Si ella – _respondió la pelirrosa inyectándose un suave antídoto

_- Sakura_ – dio un suspiro la ojiperla – _este... como decirlo_

_- Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Kakashi te drogaron _– dijo Shikamaru sabiendo que llevaban prisa

_- ¿Porque harían eso? _- cerrando los ojos mientras el antídoto hacía efecto

- _Temo que querían distraerte_ –dijo Hinata un poco desilusionada de Naruto – _para poder llevarse a Neji_

_- ¿De que hablan? _

_- Te voy a explicar _– sabiendo que a pesar de que llevaban prisa el antídoto necesitaba unos minutos para hacer efecto

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

- _¿Están seguros que aquí no nos van a ver?_ - pregunto Kiba sentándose en un árbol cerca del campo de entrenamiento en donde estaban Kakashi y los demás

- _Solamente hay que esconder bien nuestro chakra_ – respondió Lee - _la llama de la juventud nos ayudara – _agarrando unas hojas para ponérselas en el cabello_ – y claro, un poco de camuflaje - _

_- También ayudaría dejar de gritar _– dijo Shino preguntándose como es que termino con ellos viendo como Lee le ponía hojas a Akamaru

- _Yo traje comida _– dijo Choji sacando varias bolsas de una mochila

- _Perfecto _– dijo Kiba – _el espectáculo promete ser bueno_ – escogiendo una bolsa – _toma Akamaru _– dándole una papa

- _Mi llama de la juventud me indica que no deberíamos alegrarnos de la próxima desgracia de nuestros compañeros _– comenzó Lee su discurso – _pero mi gran corazón romántico me dice que eso es lo que se merecen por interponerse al bello amor _– con lagrimas de los ojos

- _No tan poético_ – intervino Shino – _pero algo así me pasa_

- _Solo nos queda esperar_ – dijo Choji extendiéndole un pastelillo a Shino

*

.-.-.-.-.

*

En la casa Hyuga a pesar de ser tan tarde los empleados seguían con los preparativos para el anunció del próximo líder del clan y del compromiso de este, si bien el clan Hyuga siempre se había distinguido por ser sumamente cautelosos y no revelar nada hasta el momento preciso ahora estaban siendo aún más debido a que no querían infiltración de información alguna por lo importante del aviso pero sobre todo porque aún no sabían a quien se iba a anunciar como prometida del futuro líder del clan

Los 3 ancianos que conformaban el consejo del clan se encontraban reunidos junto con Hiashi tomando el te

- _Han llegado rumores de que Neji esta interesado en una Haruno_ – dijo una anciana a los otros que estaban en la misma mesa

- _Se les vio juntos el día de ayer en un conocido restaurante _– dijo otro de los ancianos – _según dijeron estaban comportándose como pareja_ – acomodándose los lentes

-_ Esa familia no se distingue precisamente por tener buenos shinobi_s – dijo el último captando la atención de los presentes –_ pocos son los que siguen esta vida y no son los más destacados _– acomodando su larga barba

- _Tengo entendido que la que pretende Neji es Haruno Sakura_ – intervino Hiashi – _alumna de Kakashi en sus primeros tiempos _– recordando lo que Hanabi le había dicho cuando pregunto por ella – _fue aprendiz de la Hokage y ahora es una importante médico reconocida en muchas aldeas _– tomando su taza

- _Así que ella es una kunoichi_ – dijo el de los lentes – _se que dijimos que eso no importaba pero sabemos que eso acarrea más riesgos y sobre todo problemas al engendra_r – agarrando una galleta de las que estaban dispuestas

- _Hiashi dice que es una médico_ – habló la mujer – _eso puede ser beneficioso a la hora de engendrar _– tomando un poco de te – _además de que tengo entendido que la Hokage la tiene en un alta estima y le ha transmitido todos sus conocimientos dentro de este campo_

- _Así parece_ – continuo Hiashi – _creo que esos conocimientos pueden ser de utilidad para el clan_

- _Quizás un cambio sería beneficioso para el clan _– dijo el primer anciano que hablo – e_so es al fin de cuentas lo que buscamos_ – dando un sorbo a su te

- _Quizás si _– dijo la mujer – _ella es diferente al tipo de mujer que siempre se ha considerado y buscado para esposa del líder _– complacida ante esto

- _Buscare más información sobre ella _– dijo Hiashi viendo al recelo del otro

- _Si, será lo mas conveniente _– respondió el de la barba sirviendo otra taza de te

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento, ajenos a lo que pasaba la pelea ahora estaba sumamente desigual

- _¿Que pasa Hyuga?_ - pregunto el Uchiha viendo como le costaba trabajo esquivar los ataques de Sai - _no que muy hábil _

_- Si hubiera sido una pelea justa_ – jadeando –_ ten seguro que te hubiera derrotado – s_intiendo como su chakra disminuía cada vez más

_- Si peleaste conmigo_ – con burla

- _Después de que hiciste que Naruto me cansara_ – dándole un golpe a Sai

- _Chicos _– intervino Kakashi –_ esto es solo un entrenamiento _– sin cerrar su libro – _es por el bien de Sakura_

_- No creo que ella tenga algo que ver con esto_ – dijo Neji con cansancio - _¿y que hicieron con ella?_ - pregunto

- _Ella tiene trabajo en el hospital_ – respondió Naruto – _no te preocupes _

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

-_ Así que esos imbéciles le mintieron a unos niños para que me entretuvieran todo el día_ – comenzó una Sakura muy enojada – _me drogaron para que no sospechara nada ya que sabían que me iba a comer lo que ellos me dejaron_ – con une vena saliendo de su frente –_ básicamente compraron a mi asistente para que me siguiera drogando durante el día _– abollando su escritorio – _y encima de todo se llevaron a Neji a quien sabe donde para hacerle quien sabe que_

_- Mas o menos _– dijo Hinata viendo a su amiga sumamente enojada

- _Creemos saber en donde están_ – dijo Shikamaru – _pero hay una barrera de... _- siendo interrumpido por la pelirrosa

- _Una barrera de chakra con algo de gengutsu_ – sabiendo en donde estaban

- _¿Como sabes?_ - pregunto Hinata

- _Ese es nuestro campo de entrenamiento_ – explico Sakura – y_ la barrera la ocupamos cuando no queremos interrupciones y vamos a practicar una técnica nueva _

-_ Entonces sabes como quitarla _– dijo Shikamaru – _hay que ir_

Las 3 chicos comenzaron a saltar por los techos de la aldea para así poder ir más rápido y evitar algún contratiempo, Sakura iba a la cabeza del grupo ya sin toxinas en sus sistema ansiosa por ver a sus compañeros de casa, Shikamaru detrás de ella pensando en lo problemático que se iba a volver todo cuando Sakura llegara y Hinata iba sintiendo pena ya por lo que les pasaría, en especial por Naruto.

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Hokage dos chicas siguen discutiendo pero ahora con un castaño

- _No creo que se buena idea dejarlos a cargo_ – dijo el castaño

- _Claro que lo será_ – dijo Ino feliz – _no va a ver problemas_

_- Peor no saben nada sobre como hacerlo_ – intervino el castaño nuevamente volteando a ver a al Hokage en espera de ayuda

- _A mi me parece buena idea_ – respondió la mujer –_ pero tu como encargado tienes la última palabra_

_- ¿Habrá supervisión_? - pregunto el hombre

- _Claro que si _– respondió la maestra de armas – _no_ _somos tan malas como para dejarlos solos_

_- Pero solo supervisión _– dijo nuevamente la ojiazul

- _En ese caso _– dando un suspiro – _creo que esta bien, quien sabe, igual y se diviertan_

_- Siiii _– gritaron las dos chicas provocando que el morocho se tapara los oídos

- _Ahora espero que cumplan con su parte_ – dijo Tsunade viendo a las dos muchachas

- _No se preocupe_ - dijo TenTen –_ mañana a primera hora venimos y le contamos que paso_

_- Se nos hizo tarde_ – grito una Ino horrorizada al darse cuenta de la hora

- _Nos vamos_ – dijo TenTen y las dos desaparecieron

- ¿_En verdad cree que es buena idea?_ - pregunto nuevamente el moreno a la rubia

- _Pues no lo se_ – admitió – _pero quizás les sirva de escarmiento ¿no crees?_

*

.-.-.-.-.--.-

*

- _Rock Lee _– dijo Shino por quinta vez en la media hora que llevaban esperando – _no me pongas eso _

_- Son para camuflaje_ – dijo el de grandes cejas acomodando unas flores en la chamarra de Shino – a_demás ellos si se dejaron_ – señalando a un Kiba y a un Choji totalmente cubiertos por hojas y flores

- _Porque se cansaron de discutir contigo –_ respondió secamente el de lentes –_ pero yo no_

- _Shino_ – intervino Kiba – _ya deja que te ponga las malditas flores_ – cansado de la plática

- _Si ya déjate_ – dijo Choji – _además estas saben bien_ – comiendo otro pedazo de rama

- _Hasta Akamaru se dejo_ – dijo Lee señalando al perro que estaba echado una rama abajo lleno de pasto

- _Porque no le quedo mas remedio_ – dijo Kiba en un susurro

- _Alguien viene_ – dijo el maestro de los insectos provocando que sus acompañantes se callaran

- _Es un chakra obscuro _– dijo Kiba

-_ Viene con otros dos _– acoto Shino – _por ahí _– señalando la dirección por la que momentos después apareció una cabellera rosa

-_ Sakura _– dijo Lee – _la hermosa flor viene al rescate de su enamorado_

_- También viene Shikamaru _– dijo Choji viendo a su despreocupado amigo

- _Y Hinata_ – puntualizo Kiba – _ahora si se va a poner bueno_

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*

- _Aquí es _– dijo Sakura parándose frente a un campo rocoso

- _Hay un gengutsu _– dijo Hinata con su técnica activada

- _Chicos _– dijo la pelirrosa dirigiéndose a los 2 que la acompañaban – _háganse para atrás_

_- Que problemático _– dijo Shikamaru alejándose a los árboles junto con Hinata

Sakura comenzó a realizar varios sellos cada vez más rápido haciendo casi imposible que los que estaban de espectadores pudieran seguirlos, su chakra comenzó a hacerse más notorio hasta que simplemente pronuncio unas palabras que nadie escucho y vieron como la barrera desaparecía

- _Chicos _– dijo Naruto al sentir como la barrera caía – _estamos fritos_ – sintiendo el chakra de Sakura

- _Voy a morir _– dijo Sai en un susurro guardando sus pinceles

- _El camino de la vida nos ha jugado una mala jugada _– dijo Kakashi analizando varias formas de escape

- _Hmp _– dijo Sasuke secamente pero pensando en que no había dejado testamento

Una vez que la barrera desapareció dejo ver una planicie con un pasto sumamente verde rodeado de varios árboles, a pesar de ser noche estaba muy bien iluminado, proveniente de varios faroles dispuestos, en medio del campo estaban Sai y un mal herido Neji que en el momento en el que la barrera desapareció simplemente cayo inconsciente

- _Neji_ – grito Sakura corriendo a donde estaba el Hyuga – _Neji_ – bastante angustiada al ver como se desvanecía

- _¿Debemos ir?_ - pregunto Hinata sumamente preocupada a Shikamaru

- _No_ – dando un suspiro – _ella debe arreglarlo _

_- Solo espero que este bien_ – dijo viendo a su primo

- _No creo que hayan llegado a hacerle nada_ – dijo el Nara tratando de calmarla – _solo ha de estar sin fuerza_

_- Vamos con ellos_ – señalando unos bultos de hojas, ramas y flores

- _Problemático_ – dando un suspiro y yendo a los árboles

Los 4 que estaban parados veían a su compañera con lágrimas en los ojos pasando su chakra por el cuerpo de Neji, ninguno se movía de lugar, no querían hacer algún movimiento que desatara aún más el enojo de la chica porque estaban seguros que de un momento a otro se acordaría de ellos

.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _¿Que es eso? _- pregunto Shikamaru una vez con los que estaban en los árboles

-_ Es nuestro camuflaje_ – respondió Lee por todos – _es genial_

_- Lee_ – dijo Hinata quitando unas hojas de los ojos a Kiba – _creo que es un poco exagerado _– esperando no hacer sentir mal al chico

- _Es inútil discutir con él_ – dijo Shino – l_o intente_

_- Mejor cállense _– dijo Kiba – _ya comienzo a sentir un poco el chakra de Neji, vaya que se pasaron_

_- Temo decirlo pero... _- dijo Hinata sentándose – e_spero que Sakura les de su merecido, quiero mucho a Naruto pero creo que en esta ocasión no lo apoyo_

_- Si los mata_ – dijo Choji – _no creo que la Hokage lo considere asesinato ¿o si?_

_- Difícil _– dijo una voz

-_ AHHHHHH!!!!! _- gritaron los que estaban en los árboles provocando que los 4 que estaban en el campo voltearan a verlos

**En el campo**

- _Creo que los árboles sienten lo que nos van a hacer_ – dijo Kakashi sacando su libro

- _Hasta ellos gritan _– dijo Sai – _y la fea ni siquiera nos ha volteado a ver_

_- Creen que si desparezco y regreso en una semana _– comenzó Naruto – _ya se le haya pasado_

_- No_ – contesto secamente Sasuke

-_ Lo mejor es afrontar las cosas como son_ – dijo Kakashi

- _Y aceptar la muerte, es inevitable_ – concluyo Sai

**En los árboles ya repuestos del susto**

- _Que gran entrada _– dijo Lee saltando de nuevo al árbol ya que del susto se había caído – _digna de la llama de juventud que se nota que tiene_

- _Ese susto me dio mas hambre_ – sacando una bolsa con chocolates y moviéndose de rama ya que con el susto había saltado y la rama se había quebrado

-_ Siento haberlo golpeado_ – dijo Hinata que con el susto había lanzado un golpe como defensa

- _Mis insectos sienten haberlo atacado_ – dijo Shino mientras sus insectos regresaban dentro de él después de haber salido ante la sorpresa

- _No vuelva a hacer eso _– dijo Kiba regresando al árbol ya que junto con Akamaru se habían alejado más de 2 km

- _No pasa nada –_ algo espantando por las reacciones de los chicos – _respecto a tu pregunta Choji _– viendo que Shikamaru si bien se había espantado solo había saltado a otra rama –_ no creo que la Hokage lo considere asesinato, ella es su alumna y con ellos no esta muy contenta_

- _Problemático_ – dijo Shikamaru – _creí que estaba con la Hokage, ¿que hace aquí?_

- _Vi salir a sus compañeras de su oficina así que supuse que ya no soy necesario_ – dijo lentamente

- _Además de que no quiere que lo regañe por haberse dejado descubrir _– dijo Shikamaru

- _También_ – admitió derrotado

- _Silencio_ – dijo Kiba – ya va a pasar algo –_ logrando que todos voltearan hacía donde estaba la ojijade incluido Akamaru_

**En el campo**

- _Neji_ – dijo Sakura aún con lagrimas en los ojos – _lo siento, lo siento_ – siguiendo curando sus heridas – _despierta, por favor, por favor_

- _Frentona _– grito una rubia acercándose junto a una castaña – _frentona_

- _Sakura_ – llamó la maestra de armas

- _Ino, TenTen _– volteo a verlas Sakura - _¿que hacen aquí?_

- _Nos enteramos de lo que paso_ - dijo Ino rápidamente

- _Y venimos a ver si estaba todo bien_ – termino TenTen arrodillada junto a su compañero de equipo - _¿esta bien?_ - pregunto a la pelirrosa

- _Ya cura sus heridas_ – dijo Sakura – _pero no despierta_

- _Sakura-chan_ – trato de decir Naruto

- _Silencio _– dijo la aludida sin voltear a verlos – _no me he olvidado de ustedes_

- _Sakura _– dijo Ino viendo como la chica se enojaba aún más – _solo es cansancio _

_- Lo se_ – dijo la chica – _pero no despierta_

_- Hay que llevarlo al hospital_ – dijo TenTen

- _Llévenlo ustedes_ – dijo Sakura parándose – _en seguida voy_

_- ¿Estas segura?_ - pregunto Ino

- _Claro, solo voy a darles consejos de entrenamiento_ – parándose – _Ino deberías despedirte de Sai_

_- ¿Por que?_ - pregunto la rubia espantada por el destino que le podría esperar a su novio

- _Quizás no lo veas en mucho tiempo _– dijo poniéndose sus guantes

- _Sakura _– dijo la castaña – _sabes que no los puedes matar_

_- Hay cosas peores que la muerte_ – con una sonrisa

- _Bueno, en ese caso_ – dijo la rubia acercándose a donde estaban

- _¿Que vas a hacer?_ - pregunto TenTen a la Haruno

- _Mmm_ – dijo al chica – _solo es un ajuste de cuentas_

-_ En ese caso creo que deberías saber esto _– acercándose a la pelirrosa para decirle algo al oído

- _Sai_ – dijo la rubia pasándole los brazos por el cuello – _espero que no te deje impotente_ – provocando la risa de Naruto

- _Ino_ – dijo Sai – _fueron ustedes quienes fueron por Sakura ¿verdad?_

- _En parte_ – viendo ahora a Kakashi – _pero en verdad creían que no se daría cuenta de nada_

_- En parte _– respondió el peligris

- _¿Y que pensaban hacer con Neji después?_ - pregunto ahora a Sasuke

- _Solo entrenábamos_

- _Claro_ – respondió la ojiazul – _Hinata esta muy desilusionada de ti Naruto_ – dijo al rubio – _supongo que no creyó que llegarías tan lejos_

- _¿En donde esta? _- pregunto el rubio recordando a su dulce novia

- _Por ahí_ – dijo – _en fin, adiós cielito_ – besando a Sai – s_i sales de esta me buscas_

_- ¿No estas enojada?_ - pregunto el chico

- _No_ – respondió – _como ya dije yo voy a hacer lo posible por que ellos sean felices _– dando un suspiro – _y ustedes por separarlos _– viendo las caras interrogantes de los 4 – _es una misión, por así decirlo, además que con lo que ella les va a hacer es suficiente_

- _Así que no importa lo que pase_ – dijo Sai – _vamos a seguir juntos _– procesando lo dicho

- _Si sales de esta_ – sonriendo – _bueno, me voy_ – besándolo en los labios – _nos vemos en el hospital, me toca guardia_

- _Ino _– llamó Sakura una vez que terminó de hablar con TenTen –_ por favor llévate a Neji _– dijo muy seria – _dale una píldora de soldado de las que tengo en mi cajón_

-_ ¿Y tu?_ - pregunto la chica

- _Voy enseguida_ – viendo a Neji sostenido de TenTen – _esto no se queda así_

- _Solo no seas muy dura con ellos _– dijo antes de irse

- _Sakura_ – llamo Ino

- _Ino_ – dijo la chica – _no te preocupes, no les voy a hacer nada_ – dijo a TenTen y a Ino _llévenselo_ –

- _Te toco una muy mandona_ – dijo TenTen a Neji una vez que Sakura no los escuchaba y que Neji tampoco

- _Y que lo digas_ – respondió Ino riendo tomando a Neji del otro lado para avanzar más rápido

**En el árbol**

- _Creo que Sakura si esta muy enojada_ – dijo Kiba –_ no se fue con Neji y eso que esta inconsciente_ – dándole unos chocolates a Akamaru

- _Espero que no pase nada que después lament_e – dijo Hinata viendo como la pelirrosa se paraba enfrente de donde estaba Naruto y los demás

- _Su llama de la juventud arde mas que nunca y mas ahora que el amor ha llegado a su puerta, y es por eso que siente la necesidad de vengar lo que ellos le hicieron a la persona que goza de su afecto_

- _Bien _– dijo Shino acomodándose los lentes – e_xtrañamente eso es lo que quiero decir _– viendo como los demás los veían raro – _no con esas palabras pero en esencia creo que Haruno se siente culpable por lo que a Hyuga le paso_

- _Que problemático_ – dando un suspiro – _pero si_

- _Sangre, sangre_ – dijeron a coro Kiba y Choji junto con las ladridos de Akamaru

- _Bueno, es lo que queremos _– dijo Kiba al ver como los veían

**En el campo**

-_ Que esperan_ – dijo una Sakura con los brazos cruzados viéndolos fijamente

- _¿Para que? _- pregunto Sai con temor a ser golpeado hasta Suna

- _Les estoy dando la oportunidad _– dando un suspiro – _y miren que no se la merecen_ – señalando con el dedo – de que me den una explicación

- _Yo no doy explicaciones_ – dijo Sasuke pero al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta trato de explicarse – _mas que a ti, claro_

- _Que lindo Sasuke-kun _– dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- _Sakura_ – habló por fin Kakashi – _como maestro de este grupo es mi deber decirte que el camino de la vida nos lleva por caminos insospechados_ – comenzó su discurso – y_ uno de esos caminos nos llevo..._

- _Kakashi _– interrumpió la joven – _me duele la cabeza por lo que tan amablemente me dieron en la mañana e hicieron que mi enfermera me diera durante el día _– provocando que estos se quedaran callados – _así que mas vale que me den alguna excusa creíble_

- _Estábamos entrenando_ – dijo Sasuke

- _Es cierto_ – intervino Naruto – _el acepto venir a entrenar, pregúntale_

- _Y por eso lo encontré sin chakra_ – enumerando con los dedos – _con heridas internas y por eso lo trajeron aquí_ – acercándose más a ellos – _además de que pusieron la barrera de chakra_

_- Era para no tener interrupciones fea _– dijo Sai tratando de aligerar las cosas

- _No me digas así_ – dijo dando un pequeño golpe con el pie que hizo una brecha en el suelo provocando que se volvieran a callar

**En el árbol**

- _Van a morir_ – dijo Choji al sentir el pequeño temblor

- _Yo también sentí eso_ – continuo Kiba – _y eso que solo dio un pequeño golpe_

- _Que problemático_ – dijo Shikamaru – _una mujer enojada es malo pero una con esa fuerza es peor_

_- O con un abanico_ – dijo Tenzou a modo de burla – _¿verdad?_ - provocando que el aludido solo soltara un gruñido

- _Creo que no es muy seguro quedarnos aquí_ – dijo Shino – _cualquier movimiento mas violento y el árbol podría caerse_

- _No creo que esa sea la intención de Sakur_a – dijo Hinata –_ además la Hokage le dijo que no quería mas derrumbes por su culpa_

- _Mi hermosa flor de primavera _– dijo Lee con corazones en los ojos – e_s tan bella como las flores que llevan su nombre pero tan fuerte a la vez que simplemente me deslumbra_

-_ Alguien debería de darle algo para que se callara_ – dijo Shino

- _Claro –_ dijo Kiba a punto de golpearlo – _con gusto_

- _Quizás algo de comid_a – intervino Hinata antes de que Kiba le lanzara un golpe

- _Pero solo me quedan 5 bolsas de papas _– dijo Choji un poco espantado

- _Solo hazlo_ – intervino Shikamaru

- ¿_No creen que deberíamos ayudarla?_ - pregunto Lee – _mi amigo del alma no me perdonaría que ella saliera lastimada _

- _Toma_ – dijo Choji extendiéndole una bolsa

- _Gracias amigo de huesos grandes _– respondió Lee con lagrimas en los ojos – _tu generosidad me asombra, no cabe duda que tu llama de la juventud..._

- _Silencio_ – dijo Shino con sus insectos atrapando a Lee para encadenarlo al árbol y taparle la boca

-_ Gracias _– dijo Tenzou cansado de escucharlo

**En el campo**

- _Creo que no van a hablar ¿verdad?_ - dijo la chica cansada – _pero esto me pasa por no haberlos golpeado desde un principio_ – mas hablando para si que para ellos – s_i esa es la única forma en que entienden, pero no, tenías que ser buena y darles la oportunidad_

- _¿Sakura?_ - habló Kakashi viendo como la chica mantenía un monologo consigo misma

- _Momento_ – dijo levantando la mano para que se callara y ella seguir hablando consigo misma

- _Creo que ya se volvió loca _– dijo Naruto viéndola

-_ Creo que lo que le dimos le afecto de mas_ – continuo Sai

- _No puedo hacer eso _– dijo la Haruno – _si lo hago podría haber muchos problemas_

- _Ya me canse de estar aquí _– dijo Sasuke – _me voy_ – creyendo que la chica no lo escuchaba

- _No he dicho que puedan retirarse _– dijo Sakura – y_ no estoy loca_

- _Sakura-chan_ – dijo Naruto – _mira, prometemos no volver a hacerlo_

- _Esto es lo que va a pasar _– dijo la chica

- _Viví una buena vida _– dijo en un suspiro Kakashi –_ no puedo quejarme _

- _Como ustedes tan amablemente le dijeron a todos los niños de la aldea que los entrenarían durante un día _– comenzó Sakura – _mañana a las 7 se tienen que presentar en la escuela_

- _Pero... _- trato de decir Sai

- _Silencio_ – dijo Sakura alzando una ceja - _¿o no prometieron eso a los niños si me mantenían entretenida?_

- _Si _– dijeron los 4 coro

- _Entonces como es lo que hicieron ustedes cumplirán con su parte, ya esta todo arreglado para mañana_ – recordando lo que TenTen le había dicho – _Iruka esta de acuerdo en esto y mañana los espera temprano_

- _Hmp_ – respondió Sasuke

- _También creo recordar que a cierta enfermera uno de ustedes le prometió una cita _– viendo a Sasuke – _bueno, ella va a estar lista a las 7 de la noche _

- _Ella es muy fastidiosa_ – dijo el Uchiha

- _Jajajajaja _– comenzó a reírse Naruto – _ya me imagino una cita entre el teme y la loca _

-_ Pero eso fue lo que dijiste para que me drogara ¿no Sasuke-kun?_ - pregunto inocente

- _Hmp_ – respondió ante las burlas del rubio

- _Tienes que ir de traje_ – dijo la chica – _según oí prometiste algo romántico con velas y flores_

- _No se que es peor_ – dijo Sai – _eso o los niños_

- _Jajajajaja _– continuó con la risa Naruto

- _No voy a ir_ – dijo el Uchiha

- _Claro que vas a ir_ – respondió la medico – _si no lo haces y no le haces pasar una buena noche desearas que Orochimaru este vivo para poder irte con él y que te proteja de lo que te voy a hacer_

- _Hmp _– dijo a modo de respuesta con un aura negra

- _Jajajajaja _– volvió a reírse el ojiazul –_ yo preferiría a la serpiente teme_

- _Naruto_ – dijo la pelirrosa provocando que se callara y comenzara a temer por su vida – _no se si sepas esto _– viendo como tragaba saliva – _pero Neji, el que ustedes tan amablemente invitaron a entrenar y casi dejan en coma es primo de tu novia_ – haciendo que recordara a Hinata – _tu futura esposa _

- _Yo... -_ trato de justificarse el rubio

- _¿Que Naruto?, ¿que le vas a decir a Hinata cuando la veas y te pregunte por Neji?_ - dijo secamente la pelirrosa – _que no es personal, no se te olvide que él es de su familia, ella esta muy desilusionada _– dejando a un Naruto sumamente afectado

- _Hay Naruto _– dijo Sai – _te va a costar contentarla _– dijo Sai – _según leí en un libro..._

- _Sai_ – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa interrumpiéndolo

- _¿Si? -_ esperando que no lo golpeara

- _De ti es de quien menos lo espere –_ dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos – _creí que te ibas a rehusar, después de todo has ido en misión con él_

- _Pues si pero es diferente _– dijo el chico – n_o es mi amigo_

- _Te salvo la vida_ – recordándole una misión en la que Neji había bloqueado un ataque que de haberle llegado lo hubiera matado – _creo que en tus libros habla sobre algo por el estilo ¿no? gratitud_

- _Mmm_ – contesto el ANBU – _quizás haya leído algo así _– sin querer darle la razón a la chica

- _Además espero que sepas que es lo que estuvo a punto de pasar_

- _¿Que?_ - pregunto interrogante

- _El es un shinobi al servicio de la aldea _– comenzó la chica – l_a aldea que tanto dices cuidar y proteger_ – viendo como el semblante del chico cambiaba – _así que atacaste sin motivo aparente a un igua_l – sabiendo que con eso el chico entendería

- _Sakura _– dijo el chico

_- ¿Si? -_ viéndolo fijamente

- _¿Estuvo mal verdad?_ - viendo como la chica asentía – _creo que le debo una disculpa_

- _Creo que si _– dando un suspiro – K_akashi, solo tengo una pregunta_

- _Te escucho pequeña_ – dijo el peligris esperando poder salir ileso

- _¿Que opinas de la llama de la juventud?_

- _¿De que hablas? _- un poco asustado

- _Solo digo que si tienes tiempo para andar con estos _– señalando a los otros tres que estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos – _para andar molestando a Neji debes de tener mucha energía _

- _No precisamente_ – despreocupadamente –_ el cosmos estaba de la manera adecuada_

- _Te alegraras al saber que encontré la manera perfecta de que desfogues esa vitalidad – _sonriendo maliciosamente

- _¿A que te refieres?_ - temiéndose lo peor

- _Entrenaras con Gai y Lee mañana_ – con una sonrisa de satisfacción –_ para que dejes salir la llama de la juventud_

- _¿No crees que eso es algo extremo?_ - pregunto el Ninja copia imaginándose a si mismo con spandex verde

- _Es lo menos que se merecen_

- _¿Y a que hora vamos a estar con los niños? _- pregunto Sasuke esperanzado en poder librarse de la cita

- _Si tuvieron tanto tiempo para planear esto_ – feliz de haber encontrado castigos para todos sin provocar que fuera encerrada por asesinato – _tendrán tiempo para mañana_

- _Hmp _– respondió secamente

- _Bueno chicos_ – dijo la pelirrosa – _no lleguen tarde a dormir_ – como si nada hubiera pasado – _hoy te toca hacer la cena Naruto – _sonriéndoles como siempre - _y como yo estuve todo el día ocupada en el hospital también tienen que...- _dándoles las lista de quehaceres de la casa

**En el árbol**

- _Creo que Sakura sufre de bipolaridad _– dijo Shikamaru viéndola sonreír

- _Yo esperaba sangre_ – dijo Kiba algo desilusionado recargándose en su fiel compañero

- _Yosh _– grito Lee una vez que Shino lo soltó – _Gai-sensei va a estar feliz de que su eterno rival entrene con nosotros_ – con flamas en los ojos – l_e voy a decir que planee un súper entrenamiento solo adecuado para Kakashi-sensei_

- _Quizás lo pensó mejor _– dijo la ojiperla sin ponerle atención a Lee – _y no quiere tenerlos en el hospital, por eso no los golpeo_

- _Creo que tiene hambre_ – dijo Choji – _y eso no la dejo darles su merecido_

-_ Al parecer Haruno no esta a favor de la violencia_ – dijo el joven de los insectos un poco triste – _por eso no les hizo nada, pero creo que lo que les dijo les afecto mas_

-_ Es buena hablando _– dijo Tenzou de acuerdo con el chico Aburame – _y lo que les va a poner hacer mañana vale la pena verlo_

- _Que problemático_ – intervino en Nara – _esperaba algo más físico_

- _Quizás aún no le hace del todo efecto el antídoto_ – dijo Hinata

- _Ya se va_ – dijo el Akimichi provocando que todos volvieran a prestar atención al campo de entrenamiento

**En el campo**

- _Me voy_ – dijo la ojijade – _tengo un paciente que atender en el hospital todavía_

- _Yo voy a buscar a Ino _– dijo Sai tranquilo por que ya no hubo golpes

- _Creí que nos iba a golpear_ – dijo Naruto a Sasuke esperando que la chica no los oyera

- _Yo también_ – respondió Sasuke

- _Quizás nos quiere mucho para no querer dejarnos marca_s – dijo Kakashi sacando su libro nuevamente

- _Se que dije que no lo haría _– dijo Sakura en un susurro más para ella que para los chicos – _pero... _– dándose la vuelta y golpeando con sus dos manos el suelo provocando que los 4 que estaban en el campo saltaran para evitar las enormes grietas que se formaron pero como solo se cuidaron del suelo no se fijaron que Sakura había formado 4 clones que los atacaron desde el aire con un gran golpe que hizo que cayeran al suelo formando un gran cráter – _ahora si me voy_ – dijo la pelirrosa feliz de la vida y despareció en una nube de humo

En el árbol

- _Debo admitir que eso fue genial _– dijo Kiba emocionado – _yo tampoco me fije que los clones_ – parado junto con Akamaru en pose de batalla

- _Creí que si se iba a ir_ – dijo Choji viendo como las grietas del suelo habían llegado a poco metros del árbol donde ellos estaban

- _Ya decía yo que Sakura no se iba a quedar así –_ dijo Tenzou – _con ese carácter difícilmente iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de golpearlos_

- _Deberíamos ayudarlos _– dijo Hinata preocupada al ver que no se movían – _quizás estén heridos_

- _Es muy problemático_ – intervino el Nara –_ además no deben saber que estuvimos aquí_

-_ Yosh –_ grito Lee con llamas en los ojos – _la llama de la juventud de la bella flor arde más que nunca _– viendo detenidamente el lugar – _que increíble demostración de fuerza_

- _Creo que es hora de irnos _– dijo Shino al ver que Sasuke comenzaba a moverse –_ ya vimos el espectáculo y están a punto de despertar_

- _Además ya es hora de cenar_ – dijo Kiba

- _Entonces vayámonos ya –_ dijo Choji comenzando a saltar hacia la aldea

- _Que espíritu _– dijo Lee siguiéndolo

- _Sigo sin saber como es que lo pueden soportar_ – dijo Tenzou al ver como el chico del spandex iba saltando con las manos y hablando de la llama de la juventud

- _Nos preguntamos lo mismo_ – dijo Shikamaru siguiéndolos

- _Yo voy a buscar a Hanabi _– dijo Hinata recordando que su hermana había estado todo el día en la florería

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*

En la casa Hyuga un enojado Hiashi estaba sin creer las explicaciones que la menor de sus hijas le daba de por que había estado fuera de casa todo el día y sin haber avisado

- _Así que por eso no llegue comer, ni a la hora del te o a cena_r – dijo Hanabi después de explicarle a su padre el porque había estado ausente todo el día

- _Así que según tu_ – comenzó el aún líder del clan – _solo saliste a buscar a Ino pero pasaste por el hospital y viste muchos niños y corriste a avisar a Ino pero en su lugar estaba Shikamaru y cuando le dijiste de los niños ahí te dejo_

- _Si_ – dijo la chica creyendo que su padre le estaba creyendo – _y luego llego TenTen y ahí me dejo también al igual que todos los demás, solo pasaban ahí, y se volvían a ir, por lo menos me contaban que era lo que pasaba_ – algo molesta al recordad como todos se iban

- _¿Y por que no cerraste la tienda? _– pregunto el hombre

- _Padre_ – dijo la chica – _como Hyuga que soy no podía dejar el trabajo así nada más, alguien se tenía que hacer responsable _

- _Quizás los dueños de la tienda_ – dijo esto como sugerencia

- _No había nadie_ – dijo dando un suspiro – _ya te lo dije_

- _¿Y en donde esta tu hermana y Neji?_ – dando un suspiro de cansancio

- _Por eso me quería volver a ir_ – recordándole que prácticamente la había capturado antes de que se fuera – _para buscarlos_

- _Perdonen la interrupción –_ dijo una de las sirvientas de la casa – _pero la Srita. Hinata ya llego_

- _Perfecto _– dijo Hiashi – _dígale que venga_

- _Que bueno!! _- exclamó Hanabi – _me quiero enterar de lo que paso_

- _¿Padre?_ - llamó a la puerta Hinata

- _Pasa _– dijo el hombre

-_ ¿Me quería ver?_ - pregunto viendo a Hanabi - _¿Hanabi?, te fui a buscar a la florería y me dijo la madre de Ino que ya te habías ido_

-_ Si _– confirmo la chica – q_uería que me quedara a cenar pero quería saber que había pasado_

- _Hinata_ – llamó el patriarca del clan – _podrías tu explicarme que es lo que pasa_

- _Claro _– dijo la ojiperla sentándose – _pues... _- relatando lo sucedido

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*

- _¿Como esta?_ - pregunto Sakura entrando a la habitación donde habían llevado a Neji

- _Solo fue cansancio_ – respondió Ino que ya traía su bata de trabajo – a_l parecer le drenaron el chakra de alguna forma_

- _No puedo creer que hayan llegado tan lejos _– dijo la pelirrosa revisando los monitores

- _Sabías que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles_ – respondió la rubia

- _Si, lo se_ – derrotada -_ ¿y TenTen?_

-_ Ya se fue a su casa _– respondió –_ fue un día extraño y estaba cansada_

- _Si quieres ve a hacer tus rondas cerda_ – dijo la chica – _yo me quedo a cuidarlo_

- _Pero estuviste todo el día trabajando frentona_ – viendo el estado de su amiga que denotaba cansancio

- _Pero de alguna forma siento que fue mi culpa_ – con lagrimas en los ojos – _si no fuera por mi ellos no le hubiera hecho nada_

_- Sakura _– viendo a su amiga que comenzaba a llorar

- _O si no les creyera todo me hubiera dado cuenta de las cosas y lo hubiera podido evitar_

- _Sabes que eso no es cierto _– consolando a su amiga –_ ellos hubieran encontrado la forma_

_- Pero le pudieron hacer otra cosa_

- _No creo_ – limpiando las lagrimas del rostro de su amiga – _quizás si se pasaron pero no hubieran llegado tan lejos_

- _No se que le voy a decir a Neji _– viendo al joven que estaba recostado – _un día de novios y mi familia le hace esto_

- _El sabía a lo que se enfrentaba _– sacando un brillo de labios – _mejor ponte bonita para que cuando despierte no se arrepienta frentona_

- _Cerda _– agarrando el brillo – _anda pues, ya ponte a trabajar_ – secándose los ojos con las manos

- _Vengo al rato_

Ino salió de la habitación y dejo a Sakura sola, la chica volvió a revisar a Neji para asegurarse que no tuviera heridas que no hubieran visto, si bien confiaba en Ino eso la hizo sentir más tranquila, reviso nuevamente los sueros asegurándose que administraran la cantidad ideal.

La pelirrosa se sentó en un lado de la cama recargándose en la cabecera y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Neji de forma tierna y pausada vigilando al mismo tiempo su respiración, no pudo dejar de pensar que si no estuvieran juntos nada hubiera pasado y Neji no hubiera terminado en el hospital, de verdad que se sentía culpable por lo sucedido y no sabía como iba a poder verlo nuevamente a los ojos, este pensamiento hizo que comenzara a derramar lagrimas nuevamente por el sentimiento de impotencia que tenía en ese momento, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida hasta que el cansancio terminó por vencerla.

Neji despertó al poco rato que Sakura se quedara dormida, examinó cuidadosamente el lugar en el que se encontraba reconociendo que estaba en el hospital, por lo obscuro que todo estaba se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche, trato de sentarse pero en ese momento sintió otra respiración, busco de donde provenía encontrándose con su pelirrosa novia recargada en la cabecera de la cama profundamente dormida, en un principio quiso despertarla pero decidió esperar un momento más ya que le gustaba observarla en todo momento pero dormida le parecía mas linda que de costumbre a pesar de no poder ver sus orbes verdes, el reflejo de la luna le dejaron ver marcas cristalinas que recorrían su rostro que reconoció como lagrimas así que decidió despertarla

- _Cerezo_ - dijo suavemente el ojiperla – _cerezo, despierta_ - moviéndola cuidadosamente

- _¿Que pasa?_ – pregunto la chica abriendo sus ojos – _Neji!_ - exclamo la chica al ver al chico despierto - _estas bien _– abrazándose a él

- _Claro que estoy bien_ – dijo pasándole las manos por la cintura - _¿porque no habría de estarlo?_

- _Cuando te encontré_ – comenzó la chica – _estabas desmayado_

-_ Claro_ – dijo el chico recordando la pelea con Naruto, Sasuke y Sai – _así que me ganaron_

_- No sabes cuanto lo siento_ – dijo la chica separándose de él – _de verdad lamento que te hayas tenido que ver en esa situación, no se como te obligaron a eso_

- _No me obligaron_ – admitió Neji – _ellos me preguntaron que si quería entrenar con ellos y yo acepte_

_- De todas formas Neji_ – continuó la chica – _no debieron de hacerte pasar por eso_

_- Sakura_ – interrumpió el – _no pasa nada _

- _Neji, de verdad, no se como compensarte por lo que ellos hicieron_

- _Lo has dicho tu Sakura_ – dijo el chico viendo a la chica – _ellos lo hicieron, tu no tuviste nada que ver_

_- Pero si no estuvieras conmigo nada de esto hubiera pasado_ – dando un suspiro – entenderé_ si quieres que me vaya_

- _Sakura_ – dijo Neji – _sabía que iba a tener problemas con ellos_ – tomándole del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos – _esto no es nada, no me importaría pasar por esto mil veces mas con tal de estar a tu lado_

-_ Neji _– sorprendida por las palabras

- _Además de que tarde o temprano van a tener que aceptarlo _– acercándose a su rostro – _además tendría que agradecerles por lo sucedido_ – esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al ver la expresión interrogante de la chica – s_i, porque así tengo a mi disposición a la mejor y mas bella doctora que hay_ – apoderándose de los labios de la chica

Sakura se dejo llevar por lo cálido que estaba el cuerpo de Neji en comparación con la brisa que entraba por la ventana, enredo sus manos por detrás del cuello para jugar con su largo cabello mientras él la atraía más a su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura, el joven delineo con su lengua el labio inferior de Sakura pidiendo permiso para ahondar el contacto cosa que hizo que ella se estremeciera y abriera la boca dejando que Neji la explorara a su gusto, los dos se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones que en ese momento sentían olvidándose de todo lo sucedido durante el día.

Ninguno se percató que había 3 pares de ojos observándolos desde la puerta hasta que una risa los trajo de vuelta al mundo

- _Tenemos visitas –_ dijo Neji sobre los labios de Sakura provocando que esta volteara a la puerta y viera al líder del clan Hyuga y a sus dos hijas viéndolos

- _Perdón por la interrupción_ – dijo rápidamente Hinata al ver la reacción de los dos

- _Buenas noches Igua-sama _– dijo Sakura mientras se paraba de la cama, se alisaba el vestido que traía y se inclinaba a modo de saludo – _Hinata, Hanabi-chan_

- _Buenas noches Haruno-san_ – respondió a modo de saludo – _Neji_

- _Tío _– respondió Neji visiblemente sonrojado por ser descubierto por el líder del clan

- _Hola Sakura-san _– dijo Hanabi con una gran sonrisa de picardía

- _¿Que los trae por aquí?_ - pregunto Neji - _¿paso algo?_

- _Hinata me informó sobre lo sucedió hoy_ – provocando que Sakura se espantara por la reacción que podría tener – _y me dijo que te habían traído al hospital por lo que veníamos a ver como estabas_

_- Le dije que solo estabas cansado que no era necesario_ – dijo una sonrojada Hinata al interrumpir un momento tan íntimo – _que aquí te estaban atendiendo_

- _Y muy bien diría yo _– intervino Hanabi - _pero así pudimos ver el romance_ – dijo riendo ante una muy sonrojada Sakura

- _En vista de que estás bien _– dijo Hiashi seriamente – _nos vamos_ – viendo como Sakura se tensaba un poco – _pero creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí esta noche _– sabiendo que habían estado sin verse todo el día – _por mayor seguridad _– entendiendo a los jóvenes

- _Claro _– asintió Neji sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo su tía y agradecido por dentro

- _Adiós Sakura _– dijo Hinata – _nos vemos mañana, adiós primo_

_- Hasta luego Hinata-sama _– dijo Neji

- _Adiós Hinata_ – respondió la pelirrosa

- _Nos vemos primo_ – dijo Hanabi – _adiós Sakura_ – sonriendo –_ no hagan nada malo, están en un hospital_

_- Hanabi_ – dijo Hinata modo de regaño – vayámonos_ ya_

_- Adiós Hanabi_ – dijo Neji sonrojado

- _Nos vemos en la semana Hanabi _– dijo Sakura en venganza – _en tu revisión mensual_ – provocando que la aludida se estremeciera

- _Neji _– dijo Hiashi – _espero verte temprano para el entrenamiento_

_- Claro que si _– asintiendo seriamente

- _Haruno-san _– dijo a la chica – _no es la manera correcta pero me complacería si aceptara comer con nosotros mañana_

_- Claro que si _– dijo una Sakura sorprendida por la invitación

- _Me retiro_ – saliendo del cuarto

-_ ¿Sakura? _- llamó Neji al ver que la chica no se movía del lugar

- _No puede ser_ – dijo nerviosa – _el líder del clan mas poderoso de la aldea me encontró besándome con su sobrino - _caminando hacía la ventana

- _Relájate _– esperando que la chica se tranquilizara – _no pasa nada_

_- Además me invitó a comer mañana _– caminando de regreso -_ ¿que voy a hacer?_

_- Comer_ – sin saber a que se debía la actitud de la chica

- _Neji_ – viendo que el chico se volvía a subir a la cama -_ ¿que no te preocupa?_

_- No_ – dijo seriamente – q_ue te haya invitado él específicamente deja ver que te acepta_ – viendo como la chica se tranquilizaba un poco – _y quiere saber más sobre ti a parte de los reportes_

_- Cielos_ – dijo la chica sentándose en la cama – _demasiadas cosas para un día_

_- Lo se _– con su habitual calma – _anda, vamos a dormir ya_

_- Tienes razón _– dijo la chica parándose de la cama – _tienes que descansar_

_- ¿A donde vas?_ - pregunto Neji al ver la chica dirigirse a la puerta – _creí que íbamos a dormir_

_- A mi consultorio _– sin saber a que se refería – y tu tienes que dormir

- _No lo creo _– parándose con un rápido movimiento y jalando a la chica a la cama – _vas a dormir tu también_

_- ¿Que haces? _- pregunto sonrojada al verse bajo el cuerpo de Neji en una cama

- _Duerme conmigo_ – dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos

- _No creo que sea muy apropiado _

_- Tienes que asegurarte de que descanse_ – dijo el Hyuga –_ y te aseguro que voy a descansar si duermes conmigo_

- _No es muy correcto_ – dijo la chica – _ya bastante tuve con que nos encontraran besándonos como para que Ino venga nos vea_

- _Si solo vamos a dormir _– dijo al ver la reacción de la chica - _¿o que pensabas?_ - viendo como se sonrojaba aún más que cuando Hiashi los había encontrado

- _Yo... _- tratando de quietarse la imagen de ellos dos con menos ropa -_ en nada_

-_ En ese caso_ - acomodándose de lado – _ven_ – acercando a la chica para que su espalda quedara recargada en su torso

- _¿Estas seguro?_ - mientras dejaba que sus sentidos fueran invadidos por el olor y cercanía de Neji – _no creo que así descanses mucho _

_- Claro _– dijo el chico aspirando el dulce olor del cabello de Sakura – _después del día que tuve no hay nada que me apetezca más que estar contigo_ – rodeándola con uno de sus brazos para tenerla más cerca

Los dos chicos se quedaron todavía un rato platicando de su día, Neji le dijo como habían llegado con él para preguntarle si quería entrenar y como habían sido las peleas sin decirle lo que le habían dicho sobre que ella lo iba a dejar para estar con ellos, mientras que ella le contó sobre las cosas que los niños le decían y sobre las extrañas enfermedades que se inventaron.

- _Me gusta esto _– dijo Sakura enredando una de sus manos con la mano de Neji que la tenía rodeada y con la otra utilizándola a modo de almohada – _extraña forma de terminar el día_ – mientras su respiración se hacía más tranquila

- _Y que lo diga_s – también con su respiración más tranquila

- _Buenas noches Neji _– ya a punto de dormirse

- _Buenas noches Sakura_ – respondió el chico besando el hombro de la chica

Sakura se durmió rápidamente sintiéndose segura entre los brazos del Hyuga, se olvido incluso de que tenía que llegar a cenar con sus compañeros de lo bien que se sentía junto a Neji mientras que este hasta que se aseguro que la chica dormía nuevamente se permitió relajarse, era extraño, él siempre estaba alerta, incluso cuando dormía pero junto a ella se sentía en paz, sentía que nada podría estar mal y se juro hacer lo posible por no perder eso,

- _No te voy a perder_ – dijo en un susurro a la chica dormida –_ ellos no me van a ganar_ – dejándose llevar por el sueño

*

.-.-.-.-.-.-

*

Saltando por los techos se podían ver cuatro sombras dirigiéndose al hospital en busca de su quinta integrante después de que esta no llegara a cenar, una vez que se hubieron recuperado del golpe aún inmersos en sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacía su casa para hacer lo que la chica les había dicho y habían preparado la cena pero cuando no llegó salieron a buscarla preocupados por su seguridad

- _Detecto su chakra en esa habitación_ – dijo el peliplata señalando una ventana

- _Pero también esta el de Hyuga_ – dijo secamente Sasuke

- _Vamos por ella_ – dijo Naruto

Los 4 saltaron hacía un árbol que dejaba una de sus ramas muy cerca de la ventana de la habitación donde estaba la pelirrosa pero nada los preparo para la escena que vieron, Sakura, su Sakura, dormida entre los brazos del Hyuga, ninguno de los 4 se espero tal escena, su plan había resultado bien a pesar de todo, estaban seguros que después de lo sucedió Neji rompería con Sakura, esa era su meta, pero verlos juntos les dejaba claro que ni siquiera una pelea habían tenido.

Ninguno se acercó para despertarlos, en lugar de eso regresaron a su casa nuevamente con la intención de buscar una nueva forma de separarlos, la fuerza no había servido, eso estaba claro y hasta contraproducente había salido porque habían terminado pasando la noche juntos, tendrían que buscar otra forma más sutil y efectiva de separarlos, sin meterse en problemas y sin terminar con actividades poco dignas de shinobis como ellos, pero de algo estaban seguros, no iban a dejar que nadie, ni siquiera el Hyuga, les quitara a su flor.

* * *

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, CREO QUE QUEDO UN POCO LARGO PERO NO QUERIA EXTENDERME A OTRO CAPITULO

POR AHI ME DIJERON QUE LE HICE COMO EN LAS NOVELAS, TODO SE SOLUCIONA A ULTIMO MOMENTO, Y PUEDE SER QUE SI LE HAYA HECHO ASI PERO NO IMPORTA, EL CHISTE ERA QUE TERMINARAN JUNTOS NO? DIGO, DESPUES DE TANTO HACER ESPERAR

YA SABE, DUDAS, QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS SON BIEN ACEPTADAS Y DE IGUAL FORMA SI TIENE ALGUNA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA O ALGO NO TIENE SENTIDO, PORFA AVISENME

UNA ULTIMA COSA, SI ALGUIEN PUDIERA DECIRME COMO CORRIGO LOS PRIMEROS FICS, LO QUE PASA ES QUE LOS PRIMEROS 5 QUE SUBI ESTAN UN POCO EXTRAÑOS Y TRATE DE CORREGIRLOS PERO POR MAS QUE LE BUSQUE NO SUPE DONDE YA QUE AHI DONDE DICE "**Document Manager" **ES DONDE LO HAGO PERO LOS PRIMERO NO SALEN, EN FIN, SI ALGUIEN SABE PORFA DIGANME

CHAO


End file.
